Contra Reloj
by Ayrton Scar
Summary: Fate T. Harlaown es una chica socialmente marginada que un día simplemente decide terminar con su vida. Nanoha Takamachi ni siquiera podía considerarse una conocida para ella, pero sin duda le habría gustado hacer algo para evitarlo.
1. Chapter 0

¿Cuál es el sentido de la vida?

¿Por qué motivo estamos aquí?

Ese tipo de preguntas tan profundas solemos tomarlas a juego, le hacemos burla cuando fingimos ser personas filosóficas.

A la gran mayoría de la gente no le interesa responderlas, una pequeña minoría se desviven por las respuestas, y solo una millonésima parte dentro de esa minoría se castiga por ello.

En esta vida tan corta, un solo instante puede ser el momento más significativo de la misma. Día con día, enfrentamos decisiones y tenemos encuentros superfluos que pueden ser algo más.

Unos pueden vivir rodeados de gente y de todas maneras experimentar la soledad, otros serán reservados, pero no por esto sienten menos que los demás.

Tú podrías estar completamente desquiciado y actuar de una manera cuerda.

La persona que más te sonríe bien podría estar desmoronándose desde adentro.

Aquel que es más paciente, realmente puede sentirse estar harto acerca de todo.

Entonces, ¿Que nos hace seguir?

A decir verdad, cada quien tiene alguna motivación por más banal que pueda ser. Una aprobación, el reconocimiento nos incita a trazarnos una meta que duremos toda la vida para alcanzar.

Hay personas, sin embargo, quienes se sienten impropias del regalo maravilloso de la vida, ya sea por actos propios o factores externos que los hagan caer.

No muchos se paran a pensar que, a veces, un solo acto de bondad puede ser la salvación de otro.

¿Qué? ¿No me creen?

Dale, en ese caso, permítanme el derecho de relatarles mi historia favorita. Esa misma en que a través de lo imposible, se fue capaz de crear un milagro.

Aquel momento en que, para mi sorpresa, un maravilloso y considerado ser humano, se aventuró en una misión de rescate por alguien a quien realmente no conocía.


	2. Chapter 1

El viento era gélido, como era de esperarse cuando el invierno estaba en su punto más fuerte. Miles de paraguas se alzaban para cubrir a sus portadores de la nieve que caía en ese momento, pero apenas una docena, se alzaba en aquel lugar y en aquel momento. No muchos podían llorar y otros tantos solamente habían asistido por compasión.

—Era tan joven, tenía mucho por delante—Escuchó decir a uno de los adultos a sus espaldas, tal parecía que la conocían. Se preguntó si serían familiares o simplemente compañeros de trabajo por parte de su madre.

—No entiendo porque desperdiciar su vida de esa forma, la almirante no debería perder el tiempo en cosas así—Escuchó a otro decir con desdén.

—Guarda más respeto por la hija de la almirante Harlaown—Escuchó que reprendieron.

Con su vista lavanda al frente, Takamachi Nanoha observaba a cada detalle de lo que sucedía a unos cuantos metros de ella, todavía le costaba asimilar lo que había sucedido.

Fue a inicio de semana que la extraña paz que se respiraba en el instituto fue quebrantada por una imagen inusual. Un par de oficiales estaban en las instalaciones, vaciando las pertenencias de un casillero del que Nanoha recordaba vagamente a la persona a quién pertenecía. No era cosa de todos los días tener oficiales en el instituto, pero no tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de preguntar algo al aire siquiera cuando sus amigos comenzaron a rodearle. Dirigiéndole una última mirada al joven oficial de cabellos negros azulados y que tenía una dura expresión en contraste con el destrozado ánimo de su acompañante, una mujer un tanto mayor de cabellos verdes, varios los rodearon, pero finalmente no dijeron nada; ley de cultura japonesa, no interferirás en asuntos de otros, menos aun cuando se trataba de una persona que, socialmente, fue etiquetada como un "ser sin presencia". Como en un sistema de ecuaciones, simplemente eliminaron una variable y zanjaron el tema totalmente... Hasta que la clase de lenguas llegó.

A diferencia de muchas instituciones, la suya había comenzado a dividirlos de acorde al nivel que manejaran del inglés. Siendo ésta considerada como la lengua universal, era ya de vital importancia poder manejarla para las generaciones más nuevas. Aprender inglés ya no era más un lujo, era ahora una necesidad.

La fuente más cercana para comprobar aquello fue su compañera transferida a mitad de curso; una extranjera de nombre Fate T. Harlaown, que apenas se manejaba con el japonés básico y ocupaba su propio apartado en inglés por parte de los profesores.

Nanoha, honestamente, siempre se preguntó cómo aquella chica dio a parar en Japón y cuánto tiempo llevaba realmente en el país, su habla era apenas comparable con la de un niño y no se veía particularmente interesada en su cultura. Supuso que debía ser cosa de sus padres o algo de ese estilo, pero hasta donde había escuchado, venía de Londres. No había nada que necesitara allí, en dónde los compañeros, ante su actitud introvertida y desinteresada, poco a poco la fueron excluyendo de la comunidad estudiantil hasta solo llegar a ser "esa chica" por la que únicamente unos cuantos profesores tenían interés. Nanoha no mentiría, en contadas ocasiones pensó en hablarle, pero nunca halló el momento indicado y las murallas que la chica había alzado eran bastante intimidantes. Fue por esto que cuando la clase de lenguas llegó, comprendió que quizá había esperado demasiado.

La profesora llegó con atraso, algo para nada habitual, y les brindó la noticia de que a partir de ese día contarían con una compañera menos en su curso; Fate T. Harlaown se había suicidado la tarde anterior. No habían cruzado más de un par de palabras en el año que Fate llevaba en el instituto, pero aquello le golpeó de manera inexplicable. Su madre siempre había dicho que tenía un exceso de empatía, y en ocasiones como esa, se demostraban.

Preguntas como "¿Que la orilló a tal cosa?" "¿Cómo afrontan sus familiares algo así?" "¿Pude haber hecho algo para evitarlo?" La invadieron y le dejaron pensando incluso hasta ese momento, en el que, presente en el funeral de la chica, observó a los mismos oficiales que vio en su colegio vestidos de negro, con la mujer llorando mientras estaba abrazada del peli-azul. Su madre y su hermano según había podido entender.

No sé parecían en nada a ella.

El joven tenía rasgos de su madre, como su nariz, sus labios o el contorno de su mandíbula, pero Fate tenía un rostro que en nada se parecía a su madre ni compartía rasgos que el joven tenía claramente de una herencia paterna.

Suspiró, pensando en que posiblemente pudo haber hecho algo por evitarlo. De haberle hablado podría haberse amistado con ella, y de haberse amistado, podría haber escuchado la pena que le afligía, hasta llegar al punto de encerrarse en su habitación a con el propósito de inhalar monóxido de carbono.

—Es una pena. Oremos para que su alma pueda hallar el sendero correcto a la nueva vida que le corresponde, y esperemos formar parte de ella nuevamente. —Recitó el sacerdote, Nanoha siguió la acción de los demás, y junto ambas manos frente a ella y cerró los ojos, consciente de que estaba poniendo un esfuerzo mayor. Pues escuchó como la gente se iba retirando una vez terminaban con su oración final.

—No importa que tan fuerte sea su anhelo, su alma nunca volverá a formar parte del ciclo de la vida.

Nanoha frunció el ceño, pero no se distrajo y continuó con su oración. No sé distraería por un chico tan irrespetuoso.

—Deja de rezar pequeña, esa no es la solución.

Molesta abrió los ojos y miró a su costado. Por algún motivo no pudo hablar. No se trataba necesariamente de que su interlocutor fuese absurdamente atractivo, para nada, sino más bien se trató del aura tan imponente que le rodeaba. No comprendía cuando había quedado solamente ella en aquel lugar con la madre y el hermano de Fate a la distancia.

—Como bien dijeron, es una pena que haya muerto tan joven, pero no por eso deja de ser un suicidio y debe recibir su castigo como tal. Perdió el derecho a renacer.

Nanoha lo miro entre sorprendida y preocupada por la crudeza de sus palabras, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo a los únicos dos familiares que quedaban allí.

—Nadie más que tú puede verme y escucharme, y en este instante, no estás en dónde piensas que estás.

¿Qué demonios?

—Camina un par de pasos adelante y mira detrás de ti.

Aturdida, hizo lo pedido. Se aterró de verse a sí misma con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados, orando.

— ¿Qué está...?

—Por un momento has dejado el mundo terrenal, te he traído conmigo al mundo espiritual.

Seguramente le habían puesto algo en la bebida del almuerzo y ahora estaba alucinando, aquello no podía ser posible. Por más creyente que fuera de su religión, le costaba creer que había abandonado su cuerpo y charlase con lo que posiblemente era un espíritu o una deidad.

—Calma, no pienso hacer nada más que ayudar.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre no puede ser conocido por ningún mortal, pero puedo revelar mi identidad como uno de los tantos ángeles de la muerte.

Si lo que quería era tranquilizarla, no lo estaba logrando. Los ángeles de la muerte solo se manifestaban cuando su hora había llegado. Nanoha era joven y aún no sabía a qué quería dedicar su vida, ni siquiera tenía un plan a futuro. Había vivido bien, pero hasta ese momento pensó que había desperdiciado su vida.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Rogar porque no quería morir todavía? No se había despedido de sus padres ni de sus amigos, ellos la extrañarían demasiado.

—No pienso llevarte si es lo que estás pensando—Dijo de manera monótona—Grandes cosas te esperan, así como le esperaban a Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

¿Testarossa?

—Es a ella quien su alma vengo a recoger. Atentó contra su vida terrenal y es mi deber ponerle fin a su vida espiritual. ¿Sabes lo que pasará después?

Nanoha negó.

—Daré los pasos necesarios para llegar a ese ataúd, extenderé mi mano y su alma se posará ante mí. Mi guadaña se manifestará y su alma quedará encerrada en ella por la eternidad... A menos claro, que decidas evitar ese deprimente destino.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo?

—Si así lo decides, puedo ayudarte a que las cosas cambien.

— ¿Por qué un ángel de la muerte sería tan misericordioso?

—No somos tan sanguinarios como ustedes pueden pensar. Somos nobles, y nos duele bastante castigar a una persona que sabemos que lo pudo haber hecho mucho mejor.

— ¿Y por qué yo?

—Eres exactamente la amiga que Fate necesitó y que nunca tuvo. Si ella no hubiese estado sola, hubiese podido sanar las heridas que tanto le escocían.

Nanoha lo miró con desconfianza. Ojos negros, tan profundos como un pozo le vieron con indiferencia.

— ¿Qué ganas con esto?

Para su sorpresa, el ángel dejó salir una carcajada limpia, llena de ironía.

—Si no quieres hacerlo no te obligaré—Dijo—Te regresaré a tu mundo y llevaré el alma de Fate conmigo.

— ¡No! —Aterrada, Nanoha no supo de dónde tomó el valor para detener el paso que el azabache estaba por dar en dirección a la difunta joven—Yo lo haré, solo...

El ángel suspiró.

—Es en serio, no estás obligada a hacerlo. Ustedes no se conocían en lo más mínimo, no tienes motivo para arriesgarte.

—Yo quiero hacerlo. Esperé demasiado y no pude hablar debidamente con ella, yo pude haber cambiado algo, lo sé. Ver a sus familiares destrozados me hace pensar en cómo estaría yo si perdiera a alguno de mis hermanos, y lo frustrados que quedamos los de alrededor al saber que pudimos haber hecho algo, esa impotencia que...

Unos brazos la rodearon, el relajante aroma de un roble le invadió de manera intensa, nublando el resto de sus otros sentidos. Fue por esto que Nanoha no se percató como unas alas surgían de la espalda de su contrario, cubriéndolos a ambos bajo su manto negruzco.

—Eres una muy buena persona, no dejes que eso cambie. Continúa actuando siempre acordé a lo que te diga tu corazón. —Escuchó su voz en susurro directo a su oreja en medio del abrazo que el ángel le brindó. Instantes después, sintió un contacto frío en su frente, posteriormente, Nanoha ya no supo nada.

* * *

_**Y es así como inicia esta pequeña travesía que trata de lleno un problema que es muy habitual en estos días y del que nadie quiere hablar que es la depresión. Para los seguidores de SSLMP, no me maten, mañana pienso actualizar (al fin) el capítulo que les debo, andaba en los capítulos finales de otro fic y quería concentrarme.**_

_**Esto debió ser el prólogo, pero en mi opinión estaba muy largo para serlo... así que la verdadera historia comienza en el siguiente capítulo, este no ha sido más que un capítulo introductorio. Quienes me conocen ya saben como va el asunto. Y si se piensan que esta será la única vez que veremos al ángel pues no, aparecerá de vez en cuando y no estará solo ewe**_

_**A vos que me estás leyendo, de antemano te doy las gracias por darme la oportunidad de captar tu atención, espero contar con tu presencia en los siguientes episodios.**_

_**Nos leeremos después.**_

_**n.n**_


	3. Chapter 2

Nanoha despertó de la misma manera en la que lo hacía habitualmente: en su habitación por el irritante sonido de su teléfono en el modo de alarma. Lo apagó sin fijarse en la fecha o en la hora y se alistó, dándole varias vueltas a aquel sueño tan extraño.

¿Sería ella una mala persona deseándole la muerte a una de sus compañeras o su subconsciente trataba de decirle algo? De ser esto último, su subconsciente no había podido ser más claro. Decidido, hoy le hablaría a su misteriosa y callada compañera de clase.

Se alistó con el uniforme y recogió su cabello cobrizo en una coleta ladeada hacia la izquierda, decidiendo usar un listón blanco en lugar de su habitual rosado. Quería destacar de alguna manera aquel día.

Bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, encontrándose con su madre preparando el desayuno, quien le dirigió una sonrisa al verla.

— ¿Finalmente es tu turno de preparar la clase?

—No, eso me toca hasta el jueves. —Respondió con tranquilidad comenzando a guardar en su bentō lo que sería su almuerzo.

—Hoy es jueves—Momoko rio ante el despiste de su hija—Menos mal que me aseguré de que pusieras tu alarma o ya estarías tarde.

Antes de que Nanoha dijera algo su madre posó frente a ella un par de tostadas con jalea junto a un huevo frito en un mismo plato.

—Come bien y trata de no desviarte camino a casa, ocupamos tu ayuda hoy en el café. Tu hermana aplicará el examen a la universidad hoy.

La sonrisa de Nanoha quedó en el olvido ante lo dicho por su madre. Miyuki había aplicado ese examen un año atrás y había obtenido la calificación más alta, Nanoha incluso recordaba que su hermana fue quien dio el discurso de bienvenida.

—Su examen... ¿Es hoy? —Preguntó con la garganta repentinamente seca. Momoko le vio confundida y Nanoha hizo lo mejor que pudo para aparentar normalidad—Quiero decir, ¿ya tan pronto? El tiempo realmente vuela.

Momoko no dijo nada más que pudiera confundir a la menor de sus hijas y le apresuró a tomar el desayuno, o de verdad estaría tarde para la responsabilidad que le tocaba cumplir aquel día. Tras terminar, Nanoha tomó su maletín y partió en dirección al bachillerato con su cabeza enteramente revuelta. No comprendía realmente lo que estaba pasando.

¿Todo había sido un sueño o el sueño había sido real?

Miro nuevamente la hora y la fecha en la pantalla de su celular mientras caminaba. Era primero de noviembre, el frío ya comenzaba a sentirse, y dentro de poco, iniciarían las nevadas típicas del invierno. Revisó sus últimas conversaciones y quedó todavía más contrariada.

Ella ya había tenido esas pláticas.

Una calidez invadió su cuerpo repentinamente, y se dispuso a olvidar todo para concentrarse en la razón por la que estaba llegando sola y tan temprano al colegio, aunque no pudo hacer mucho tampoco cuando sus ojos azules se toparon con la figura de una joven rubia bastante alta y de rasgos no asiáticos, hablando con su tutor y su profesora de lenguas frente a la sala de maestros.

Estaba allí, ella estaba allí.

¿Que estaba...?

De golpe entonces lo recordó. Fate había llegado a su clase el día que estaba como encargada de la misma, cuando quedaba prácticamente un mes para acabar el segundo semestre del año académico. No había llegado un lunes o un martes como era lo normal, ella había llegado casi al final de la semana, cuando Yuuno –su mejor amigo– faltó a clases por culpa de un resfriado, adquirido por el descenso de la temperatura. Razón por la que tuvo que sentarse en el lugar de su amigo por aquel día, antes de pasar a tener un lugar detrás del suyo.

Estaba perdida totalmente.

No hallaba el más mínimo sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

¿Ella había soñado con el futuro o estaba de regreso en el pasado?

Si fue capaz de llegar a ese planteamiento es porque ya había llegado al límite de sus opciones. Cosas tan "fantásticas" eran cosa únicamente de las narraciones, aquello era la vida real y Nanoha sentía como si estuviese viviendo nuevamente cierto capítulo de su existencia. ¿Y si seguía soñando realmente? Eso tenía mucho más sentido que estar nuevamente sentada en el aula que tenía hacía un año atrás, observando como su nueva compañera era obligada a presentarse frente a la clase, con ese porte antipático que siempre le había caracterizado, escuchando los murmullos de algunas de sus compañeras de aula y algún que otro chico que había quedado cautivado por su belleza exterior, hipnotizados con esa mirada rojiza profunda, marcada con una permanente pesadez. Una que, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había sido lo suficientemente apreciable.

Mordió el lapicero por inercia, concentrada totalmente en su aparentemente nueva compañera de clases para no perder el raciocinio tan temprano.

.

.

—Sostengo que debiste ser más específico con la pobre chica—Dijo una mujer de apariencia joven y alta estatura observando a la Takamachi queriendo descifrar a la rubia frente a ella. El joven al lado de ella chasqueó la lengua mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Suficiente hice ya alterando los destinos de ambas.

—No alteraste nada, solo les regresaste al punto de inflexión.

—Fate ya había muerto, te recuerdo que de no ser por Brisa nada de esto estaría pasando en primer lugar. Tuve que lidiar con el oráculo y su demanda de explicaciones, eso no es nada lindo.

—Esa mujer te ama demasiado como para castigarte seriamente—Se burló la joven castaña de cortos cabellos y brillantes ojos miel. Sorprendentemente, las mejillas del tan serio ángel que había entablado el trato con Nanoha se sonrojaron de manera breve.

—El punto es que yo no puedo intervenir más en la historia de estas dos, y más les vale a Brisa y a ti no acercarse. Hannan ya está recibiendo la reprimenda adecuada por intervenir en las decisiones humanas, y Kail se asegurará de que no vuelva a interferir.

—No me gusta esta faceta tuya en modo trabajo, te vuelves un pesado de lo peor. Bien sabes que igualmente querías ayudarlas. Su alma ya era prácticamente tuya y decidiste regresarla a su cuerpo.

Ojos negros la observaron por unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada.

—Creo en tu criterio más que en el de cualquiera, tus decisiones son las más acertadas y obviamente comprendes el sentido de la vida mejor que yo, que solo me encargo de terminarla.

—Y aun así tienes más poder que yo.

—Millones de años y aún sigo sin comprender porque los ángeles de la muerte somos más poderosos que los ángeles de la vida.

—Es el único destino que se comparte. El que marca el reinicio, te lo digo cada seis milenios.

El joven suspiró.

—Puedes dejarle la bendita nota, pero no te pases de lista, Lucian. Es la única intervención que tendrás por parte tuya y de Brisa, si intentan interferir nuevamente no me haré de la vista gorda y las denunciaré.

—Insisto, odio tu faceta de trabajo.

—Sigo siendo tu mejor amigo—Sonrió arrogante, envolviéndose en sus alas y desapareciendo al instante.

—Idiota presumido—Se burló nuevamente centrando su mirada en Nanoha.

.

.

Apenas estuvo pendiente de las clases durante aquel día, menos aún puso atención a lo que sus amigas le contaban, estaba totalmente en otro mundo. Su segundo receso estaba por terminar y quedaban ya únicamente las clases de lenguas y artes para finalizar el día.

Nanoha estaba confundida, no podía diferenciar que era real y que no. De ser real todo, entonces era su deber entablar una amistad con la Harlaown, ¿No era ese el trato? Fue al sanitario a lavarse las manos y se mudó al aula que le correspondía como un nivel B2 en la lengua inglesa. Cuando ingresó Fate ya estaba allí, mirando distraídamente a la ventana con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos encima de la banca. No supo que decir, la vista era tan hipnótica que apenas reaccionó cuando nada amablemente, Alisa, una de sus mejores amigas, le hizo entender que estorbaba a media puerta.

Se sentó en su lugar y sacó lo necesario para la clase, sorprendiendo se de ver un trozo de papel doblado cuidadosamente con su nombre en la parte frontal. Miró a los alrededores para asegurarse que no se tratara de alguna broma, pero lo que encontró dentro distaba mucho de la típica declaración de amor, y de no ser por lo específico que había sido el mensaje, pensaría que realmente alguien quería fastidiarla.

_Tu exceso de empatía y tú noble corazón te guiaron hasta aquí,  
__Pediste una segunda oportunidad, aunque todo sea desastroso para ti.  
__Quince meses son el tiempo que te fueron concebidos nuevamente,  
__Así como la misión de rescatar a quien no conoces._

_En tus manos está la decisión de la vida o la muerte._

_El tiempo ya comenzó a correr y cada vez te será más complejo  
__Aún si no quieres jugar, esto ya es tu responsabilidad  
__Sana y rescata el alma de Fate Testarossa Harlaown y grandes cosas te vendrán,  
__Huye o falla en tu misión y la miseria sin piedad te perseguirá._

Leyó y releyó la nota hasta que perdió la cuenta de las veces en que lo hizo.

— ¿Testarossa?

Fue imperceptible para los demás, pero no para Nanoha. En el momento en que susurró lo que parecía ser el primer apellido de su compañera, ésta viró su rostro apenas por un micro segundo antes de contenerse y continuar con la vista en la ventana. El misterio de la letra T en el nombre de Fate estaba aclarado ahora, ¿Le ayudaría en algo saberlo? Más importante aún, ¿Cómo podría ayudar a Fate? No es como si pudiera y llegar decirle, "Hey, te suicidarás en un año y tres meses, te pido por favor que no lo hagas"; eso era tan inútil como decirle "no llores" a una persona que está destrozada a tal punto que no puede contenerse las lágrimas por mucho más tiempo. Fate habrá tenido sus motivos, y no dudaba que no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para orillarla a esa decisión. Tomar una vida no era fácil de por sí, menos todavía la vida propia.

* * *

Suspiró por tercera vez en lo que iba de la tarde, tenía la cabeza en mil y una cosas distintas, todas encaminadas en una sola persona: Fate.

_Aún si no quieres jugar, esto ya es tu responsabilidad  
__Sana y rescata el alma de Fate Testarossa Harlaown y grandes cosas te vendrán,  
__Huye o falla en tu misión y la miseria sin piedad te perseguirá._

No es como si realmente hubiera esperado algo a cambio, ella solo quiso ayudar, y no debía negar que la última parte le asustaba. Fuera de que tenía un tiempo limitado, el saber que se le castigaría de no cumplir el objetivo... Bueno, en parte era justo, pero no lo hacía más alentador.

— ¿En qué tienes la cabeza, hija? —Cuestionó su madre sacándola de golpe de sus pensamientos. Era una suerte que la pelirroja tuviera un modo automático y no hubiese causado un descontento al mezclar órdenes o tirar el pedido sobre alguien.

—Hoy entró una nueva compañera a clases, pero es muy callada y no sé cómo hablarle de manera adecuada. —Dijo monótona, observando como la libreta con los pedidos frente a ella estaba siendo arrebatada por su madre.

Momoko miró a su hija con comprensión, pero también con algo de curiosidad, y es que Nanoha solo era superada por Hayate en cuanto a excentricidad se refería. En serio, la chica parecía tener varios tornillos fuera. Ver a la menor de sus hijos de tal manera era por demás inusual, no es como si ella fuese una chica tonta, pero no era del tipo de personas que se la pasan pensando las cosas de más.

—Creo yo que es la primera vez que te veo tan atenta por causar una buena impresión, aunque no es tan difícil como crees. —Dijo Momoko picando un poco a su hija, sacándola de ese modo pensativo por un momento, y es que para Nanoha, su madre siempre tenía los mejores consejos.

— ¿En serio?

Momoko asintió.

—Solo debes ser tu misma, nadie puede resistirse a eso—Guiñó juguetona.

Nanoha se mordió la lengua, eso no había funcionado muy bien en el pasado, ¿…o debería decir en el futuro? Siendo ella misma, jamás se había animado a hacer algo en el tiempo correcto, aunque viéndolo por otro lado, ella era la única persona dentro del circulo estudiantil que Fate se daba la cortesía de no ignorarla totalmente. Siempre le daba un asentimiento a forma de saludo como buenos días y no le ignoraba cuando le pedía un borrador o un bolígrafo ya fuera porque haya perdido el suyo, o porque por andar jugando, terminaba botándolo accidentalmente hacia atrás.

—No lo sé, no parece necesitar amigos.

— ¿Lo dijo explícitamente? —Nanoha negó ante la pregunta de su madre—Puede que tenga dificultades para expresarse o socializar, pero a la edad que ustedes tienen, un amigo es indispensable por más que el orgullo pueda convencerles de lo contrario. Somos seres sociales por naturaleza, no lo olvides Nanoha.

La pequeña réplica de su madre asintió con un mejor semblante, en cuanto saliera de trabajar investigaría un par de cosas. Momoko le dio un pequeño golpe con la libreta de los pedidos en la parte superior y le miró con falsa seriedad.

—Ni pienses que te voy a dejar continuar en el Midori con la cabeza en las nubes.

—Pe-pero…

Momoko de nuevo volvió a su típica sonrisa cálida y maternal.

—La clientela ya está baja y es justo que te tomes algo de tiempo para ti. ¿Entendido?

—Perfectamente.

.

.

Dejó salir un suspiro antes de ingresar la llave en la cerradura con la intención de abrir la puerta de aquel departamento, dispuesta a enfrentar la avalancha que vendría contra ella bajo el nombre de Lindy. Había prácticamente salido sin autorización, dejando una nota en el recibidor de la casa. Viendo el lado bueno, quizá su madre todavía no llegaba y ni cuenta se daría de su ausencia… a menos que los profesores le hayan hablado para avisarle de su prematura asistencia. Esperaba que no estuviera molesta, eso es lo que menos esperaba con su actuar, aunque, por otro lado, ¿qué clase de padre se enoja con sus hijos por ir a clases?

Miró las luces encendidas dentro del lugar y supo que no pasaría tan desapercibida como pensó. Se quitó los zapatos como correspondía, guardándolos junto al pequeño mueble a un lado de la puerta.

—Estoy en casa. —Avisó con esa voz tan fría y calmada que le caracterizaba desde hace años.

—Estoy en la cocina, ¿gustas acompañarme a la hora del té?

—Claro.

—Estamos un poco tarde de la hora acostumbrada, pero no queda de otra con un horario tan exigente como el japonés, ¿no lo crees?

Fate dejó salir una pequeña risa en respuesta a su broma. Realmente no se podía hacer nada, mientras que en Londres se acostumbra a tomar el té entre las cuatro y las cinco de la tarde, en Japón el horario escolar terminaba a las seis, esto sin contar los horarios todavía irregulares de Lindy, quien apenas llevaba un par de semanas acostumbrándose a su nuevo puesto, coordinándose lo mejor posible con sus nuevos superiores y acoplándose al ritmo japonés.

—Permíteme ayudarte—Dijo Fate una vez estuvo más cerca, Lindy sonrió con resignación, conociendo perfectamente a la rubia, sabiendo de antemano que no podría convencerla de lo contrario. Fate siempre había sido extremadamente servicial a las personas que consideraba importantes para ella, y si bien la menor todavía era incapaz de llamarle "madre", en detalles así de pequeños, veía que su lucha no había sido en vano.

—Los aperitivos son tu responsabilidad.

—Como siempre—Dijo a manera de sarcasmo.

—Es tu deber ponerlos en la mesa y acomodarlos como corresponde, junto al azúcar y la crema.

—Vaya novedad—Lindy golpeó sin fuerza su brazo, encontrando graciosa esa actitud tan marcada de Fate, quien se dedicó a seguir sus indicaciones al pie de la letra. Dejando un pequeño plato con un par de sándwiches y bastantes dulces con una notoria división. Tras unos cuantos minutos, ambas mujeres finalmente fueron capaces de sentarse en el comedor— ¿Dónde está Chrono?

—Quedaron un par de asuntos pendientes en la comisaria de los que tiene que hacerse cargo, yo en cambio recibí la piedad suficiente como para llegar a casa. Supongo que sería triste volver de tu primer día de clases y encontrarte con la casa vacía. —Respondió de manera casual mientras agregaba cantidades inhumanas de azúcar y crema a su té, Fate teorizaba que su madre ocupaba de ellas para existir, porque la figura que tenía para consumir semejante cantidad de carbohidratos todos los días no era precisamente normal ni saludable.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabías que me había ido? —A pesar de no sonar cabreada como la típica madre regañando a sus hijos, Lindy había pedido una explicación, muy a su manera.

—Me habló tu tutor contrariado, ya que se supone que no irías a clases hasta el inicio de la siguiente semana.

—Estar aquí todo el día es aburrido, tampoco quería seguir atrasando mi aprendizaje.

—Metiste a un par de profesores en aprietos, tal parece que aún no agregaban el bloque en inglés a su planeación.

—Lo siento.

Lindy bebió su té y saboreó todo el dulce que quedó entre sus labios.

—No es un regaño ni una queja. Solo quiero pedirte que dejes de actuar tan impulsivamente, no me gustaría verte en problemas de nuevo. —Dijo con sincera preocupación.

—Eso ya pasó, Lindy.

Mala señal, Fate estaba cerrándose de nuevo.

—Ya lo sé—Suspiró—Es solo que me preocupo por ti en demasía, puede que aún no me puedas ver como madre, pero para mí eres mi muy amada hija.

Fate la miró fijamente a los ojos y masticó uno de los sándwiches antes de tomar un sorbo de su té. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por ese par de minutos y mantuvieron sus fuertes miradas la una sobre la otra. Rubí contra esmeralda se encontraron mientras las acciones de la menor se completaban.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, eres demasiado amable y me alegra la atención que tienes sobre mí. Es más de lo que hubiera esperado. —Dijo educadamente—Pero estoy bien, tenemos ahora un nuevo comienzo y pienso aprovecharlo lo más que pueda.

Lindy fue ahora quien la miró.

— ¿Qué tal tu primer día? ¿Alguien te llamó la atención? —Preguntó la mujer de rostro jovial y ojos verdes, quien claramente había llegado sobre la cocina, pues todavía portaba la camisa y el pantalón del uniforme policial, seguramente encontraría el saco y la corbata en su dormitorio.

—No realmente, más bien fui yo quien llamó la atención—Dijo cansinamente—Por lo menos durante las primeras horas del día, y nadie parece tener intención de acercarse a alguien que no puede entender tu idioma.

Lindy frunció el ceño, consciente desde el momento en que acordaron mudarse que aquello presentaría una barrera difícil de erradicar. El japonés era la tercera lengua que Fate aprendía, y si bien en teoría resultaba más fácil de dominar un tercer idioma a un segundo (cuyo caso fue el inglés), la escritura representaba algo de lo más complejo a lo que incluso ella, con varios años de práctica en dicha lengua, le daba alguna que otra dificultad a la hora de los reportes.

—Debo suponer también que no intentaste acercarte a nadie—Dijo Lindy de modo acusador, Fate se encogió de hombros, lo que claramente era un sí—Fate…

—Trataré de hacer amigos, lo prometo. Solo necesito tiempo.

Tomó otro sorbo de su té y dejó ir el tema por ahora. Por naturaleza, Fate era selectiva con su círculo cercano, para llegar a ella se debía ir con intenciones claras, esto claramente se intensificaba si se ponía en consideración la ambigüedad de un idioma que todavía no se maneja a la perfección.

—Está bien, solo espero que alguien consiga entrar en esa dura cabezota tuya.

— ¿Me debería ofender? —Cuestionó Fate alzando la ceja.

—Comenzaré a preparar la cena, ¿me ayudas o prefieres pasar un tiempo a solas antes de dormir?

Fate no contestó inmediatamente, pareció sopesarlo unos segundos.

—Tengo un par de deberes y la verdad no me place dormirme tan tarde.

—No se diga más, usted joven estudiosa se me va ahora mismo a terminar sus deberes. —Fate asintió y recogió su taza, acomodándola encima del plato. Lindy dio un par de sorbos más, viendo a la menor partir a su alcoba y dejó caer sus hombros derrotados. Fate le había mentido y ella estaba consciente de que Lindy no se había tragado su mentira, pero era lo mejor por ahora. La situación que tenían actualmente era compleja, Lindy se había visto obligada a darle su espacio y no romper su zona de confort si no quería que la joven Harlaown tuviera otro quiebre como el que anteriormente había tenido. Fate por su parte, se había prometido darle paz a su tutora legal, quien había hecho mucho por ella incluso antes de acogerla. No quería preocuparla, no se lo merecía.

Por esto, Fate cerró la puerta de su dormitorio con llave y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo más pesado que el plomo y su mente completamente estrujada. Giró el rostro en dirección a la cómoda en su derecha y observó las dos fotografías que estaban allí, ella aparecía en ambas fotografías, pero solamente en una de las dos su sonrisa era sincera.

* * *

_**AYRTON'S BACK! Seriamente me pregunto como voy a seguir balanceando la universidad y el mundo del FanFiction con tantas cosas encima, apenas es mi primer cuatrimestre y anduve en estado zombie desde la semana pasada.**_

_**Escribir esta cosa es un placer inmenso ya que siento que puedo ser más reflexivo y quiero ponerle un especial cuidado, de hecho por poco y Fate no aparecía en este capítulo, pero decidí hacer el capítulo más extenso y si seguía con Nanoha se volvería aburrido, jaja. ¿Cómo se cruzarán sus caminos y quedarán enlazados? Bueno, eso se verá después, aunque he ido dejando pistas desde el prólogo xD ¿Los ángeles serán recurrentes? Pues sí, me divierto escribiéndolos y aumenta el toque de misterio (?) Aun así, son secundarios, en sí toda la historia es Nanoha y Fate, sin más.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los favs, follows y los reviews que me brindaron, de verdad me alegra tener tal recibida en el fandom, espero que este capítulo haya estado a la altura.**_

_**Estaré contestando sus reviews en los próximos minutos por PM, pero ya que tenemos a un guest...**_

_**Oyoque: Espero no quedarme a medio camino, es un de verdad un tema tan complejo que uno termina perdiendo el rumbo. Daré lo mejor de mí para que eso no suceda. Nanoha la tendrá difícil y esta introducción a Fate creo que dejará notar un poco el rumbo que llevarán. Con el clímax y el final ya escrito sigo sin descifrar si el angel es bueno o malo JAJAJAJA (Como cuando tus personajes son demasiados complejos hasta para vos) Así que diria que es neutral... y mejor de lo que parece (?) Espero contar contigo a lo largo de la historia, nos leemos n.n**_

* * *

**ESTE EPISODIO ESTÁ DEDICADO A Y07, OYOQUE, KATITOHTT, ZAISOOOH, NADAORIGINAL Y LOSTNEKO120**


	4. Chapter 3

Aquel día Fate despertó con la extraña sensación de que algo pasaría, es de aquellas veces en las que simplemente sabes que nada va a salir como lo esperas. Cosa que se comprobó desde el momento en que vio tanto a Lindy como Chrono, tomando el desayuno con tranquilidad cuando ella estaba por salir con dirección al instituto. Por milagro y obra divina coincidieron en tiempo los tres y salió un poco más tarde de lo que tenía planeado, aunque eso no rompía con su estricta planeación. Llegó diez minutos antes de que comenzara su primera clase, encontrándose con una nota encima de la que sería su nueva banca.

Endureció su expresión en disgusto de tan solo pensar que no había tardado más de una semana, en hacerse con la atención innecesaria de personas insignificantes. Tomó la nota y la arrugó sin siquiera dirigirle una segunda mirada, sintiéndose ligeramente irritada, antes de tirarla en el cesto de basura, sepultando todo en el olvido y tomando su lugar correspondiente en el aula, apoyando su mentón sobre su diestra y desviando la vista hacia la ventana.

Como venía siendo costumbre en el último par de días, se quedaba en silencio simplemente viendo a la nada, sin que nadie se tomara la molestia de interrumpir su tiempo a solas. Fate había pretendido que su comprensión al japonés era equivalente a la de un bebé recién nacido, es decir, cero; cuando la verdad era que podía mantener fácilmente conversaciones cortas y profesionales con sus maestros, en donde sí que era un asco era para la lectura y la escritura, y es por esto que los profesores le habían preparado un bloque en inglés en el que le otorgaban el contenido para la próxima evaluación en libros que ella pudiera comprender. Si tenía alguna duda no tenía más que acercarse al término de clases, pero Fate era mucho más que eso, tenía una mente bastante habilidosa, quizá al precio de su humanidad. En un estudio que le había hecho su psicólogo un par de años atrás, se plasmó que tenía una empatía deficiente y una severa dificultad, tanto como para asimilar, como para expresar sus emociones.

En pocas palabras, era una insensible del carajo.

El profesor ingresó al aula y tras escuchar a la representante de la clase dando las indicaciones para la reverencia obligatoria, sepultó su atención sobre la ventana y procedió a hacer lo mismo que los demás. Seguidamente, el hombre se dedicó a hacer un repaso de lo que se vio en la semana pasada y Fate se sintió relativamente normal al notar que, comparado con su antiguo bachillerato, estaban un cuanto atrasados referente a ciertos temas. También se encargó de hacer que un chico de estatura promedio, rubio y de ojos verdes, se pusiera de pie y se girara hacia ella para presentarse, aunque siendo honestos, ella no había retenido en su memoria nada más aparte de que el chico usaba lentes redondos.

Ignorando a medias, prestando atención en contadas ocasiones, Fate no sintió el pasar de las horas y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había era hora del receso. Analizó sus opciones, si se quedaba en el aula era probable que sus compañeros sintieran lástima y se acercara a ella, si iba a los jardines sucedería lo mismo, y ni de coña iría a la cafetería aglomerada de gente. Biblioteca, iría a la biblioteca. Siempre podría comer en algún otro momento… o no. Tampoco es como si fuera tan necesario.

Se puso de pie sintiendo una mirada fija en ella, más decidió ignorarlo y continuó con su camino sin tomarle importancia a otra cosa.

Desde su lugar, Nanoha observaba a la rubia abandonar el aula en silencio, apenas procesando lo que Yuuno le estaba platicando acerca de lo mal que se había sentido durante aquellos días en casa, o de las típicas peleas entre Hayate y Alisa porque la primera decidió fastidiar a la segunda usando a su novia para ello, Suzuka. Si sus recuerdos permanecerían igual mientras no hiciera nada, entonces sabía en dónde estaría la Harlaown y que sucedería con el almuerzo en su maletín.

Suspiró con pesar aun sin tener un lazo estrecho con la joven. Quizá por saber que esa chica tenía los días contados o quizá por un afecto adverso que desconociera.

— ¿Sucede algo, Nanoha? —Preguntó Yuuno con consternación, ante la mirada atenta de Hayate sobre ella.

—No, es solo que me siento cansada. No he estado durmiendo bien en estos días.

— ¿Y eso? —Cuestionó Suzuka, una chica de cabellos morados y ojos tan azules como los de su castaña amiga, Hayate.

—Eso es preocupante viniendo de la señorita "amo dormir"—Bromeó Alisa haciendo la mímica de juntar sus palmas y apoyarse sobre el dorso de una de ellas. Nanoha se sonrojó al ver ese pequeño fallo.

—Quise repasar unas cosas, siento que batallaré con la prueba que el profesor Ayase nos pondrá la próxima semana.

— ¿El profesor Ayase nos dejará una prueba en la siguiente semana? —Cuestionaron todos, Nanoha entonces se dio cuenta de que cometió otro error.

—Bueno, eso creo, ya va iniciar el período de evaluaciones y no sería raro que comenzáramos con él, ¿verdad? —Tras hacer pasar una sonrisa nerviosa por una de sus típicas sonrisas, sus amigos le dieron la razón y la plática se desvió a las tácticas de estudio que planeaban usar para este parcial. Como no era raro, Alisa y Suzuka estudiarían juntas, Hayate haría el vago y Yuuno se la pasaría encerrado en la biblioteca, mientras que Nanoha estaría en casa buscando razones para no… ¡Eso era!

Miro a su mejor amigo con renovado interés, agradeciendo por primera vez que su amigo fuera un nerd con todas las de la ley. Si era verdad que había pasado noches desvelándose estudiando, pero no precisamente cuestiones académicas.

—Yuuno-kun, podrías por favor ayudarme a estudiar en esta ocasión. Sigo teniendo problema con las humanidades y ya que eres un chico bastante sensible, sé que podrás salvarme. —Pidió repentinamente, el rostro del rubio se iluminó mientras que sus tres amigas rodaron los ojos de manera sincronizada.

Nanoha sintió que se estaba olvidando de algo, pero no podía recordar de que se trataba. Si lo había olvidado, debería ser porque no se trataba algo tan importante.

—Claro, ningún problema. ¿te parecería bien que vayamos a mi casa para…?

— ¡No! —Saltó de inmediato, interrumpiéndolo, eso arruinaba su plan—En la biblioteca estaría bien, hay pocas distracciones y tenemos la información a la mano, así tampoco descuidas tu deber con tus superiores.

El rostro del rubio se apagó ligeramente, pero no perdió su sonrisa.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, para mí está bien entonces. —Nanoha sonrió agradecida mientras asentía un par de veces.

—Bien allí está el plan de Nanoha para este parcial, esperemos que no le termine dando más estrés—Comentó Hayate con su típico tono bromista—Ahora, ¿Quién ha visto ya esta nueva serie de la que todo el mundo está hablando?

.

.

Cuando Fate entró a la clase de lenguas quedó extrañada de encontrar otra nota, cuidadosamente doblada, encima de su mesa. Pensó que con el primer rechazo había quedada más que clara su intención de no ser molestada, además, estaba casi al cien por ciento que no podría leer lo que estaba escrito en… ¿estaba en inglés? Bueno, tenía sentido, estaban en clase de lenguas, podría tratarse de su maestra, aunque, por otro lado, ¿no sería más fácil para la docente simplemente llamarla? Había leído por allí que los maestros no podían mostrar favoritismo hacia alguno de sus estudiantes, razón por la que sus compañeros no sabían lo de su bloque en inglés, pero desde su perspectiva ese tipo de detalles eran más extravagantes.

Tomó el papel entre sus dedos y lo analizó, todavía sin desdoblarlo.

_"No pienso hacerle daño ni busco sacar beneficio de usted, señorita Harlaown"_

Contrario a la nota anterior que no tenía absolutamente nada a la vista, esta dejaba un mensaje claro y contundente. Quien sea que haya dejado la nota, se había ocupado de dejarlo de tal manera que no hubiera forma de malinterpretar el mensaje. Los japoneses eran ampliamente conocidos por su cordialidad y educación, pero también por no tomarse muchas molestias; y eso sin duda clasificaba como una molestia. Fate sabía perfectamente que la mejor manera de ahuyentar a la mayoría de los nipones era, justamente, no hablar su idioma tan _perfecto_. Claro, había una excepción en aquel instituto (y que era la razón por la que Lindy decidió inscribirla allí), pero no podía simplemente confiar en las palabras de un desconocido anónimo que no tenía siquiera la decencia de entregarle dicha nota de frente.

Volvió arrugar el papel sin tomarse la molestia de desdoblarla y leer su contenido principal, antes de levantarse a la única papelera del aula y tirarla, con el sentimiento de ser fijamente observada otra vez. De nueva cuenta lo ignoró y se giró con toda la intención de sentarse en el lugar en el que le correspondía. Quedó paralizada al percatarse de la compañera que parecía que recién estaba ingresando al aula, la hubiese ignorado como a todos los demás de no ser por la forma en que la miraba. Ya le habían dirigido esa mirada antes, en los momentos de mayor ingenuidad en su vida.

—Buen día, señorita Harlaown—Entonó ella con un perfecto inglés. No supo que responder, solo hizo un asentimiento y se sentó en su banca, todavía con el recuerdo de esos ojos lavanda viéndole con una mezcla de determinación, inocencia y devoción.

El aula comenzó a llenarse, pero Fate era ahora quien observaba a alguien en lugar de ser ella el objeto de admiración. Solo podía observar su espalda y distraerse con aquellos cabellos cobrizos, pero sin duda sus pensamientos eran más que superficiales. Quería encontrar a la persona que le había mirado antes de aquella manera.

—Señorita Takamachi, quisiera que mi mejor alumna sea quien trabaje con la señorita Harlaown.

¿Qué cosa? ¿En qué momento fue que…?

—Con mucho gusto, profesora Toujou.

Observó a sus alrededores viendo como sus compañeros comenzaban a recorrer sus bancas en binas.

—Será un placer trabajar con usted, estaré a su cuidado.

—Lo mismo digo—Respondió a tan abierta declaración sintiendo que olvidaba como respirar.

Esa era la mirada de Alicia.

* * *

Nanoha sentía unas inmensas ganas de simplemente llegar a su casa y dejarse caer como marmota sobre la cama y no despertar hasta el día siguiente, pero no, aún debía ir a ayudar en la cafetería de sus padres, que muy posiblemente terminaría heredando, por cierto.

Por el lado bueno, finalmente había logrado captar cierto interés en su nueva compañera de clase, pero por el lado no tan bueno, ella todavía no parecía muy interesada en mantener una charla, solo le respondía con asentimientos y negaciones con la cabeza o con monosílabos. Sin embargo, esto no evitaba que le mirara con la máxima atención posible, como si Nanoha fuera un raro espécimen en la humanidad y Fate fuese una científica de renombre encargada de investigarla. Eso le hacía sentir bastante incómoda si era sincera. Definitivamente entendía muy poco de la rubia.

Objetivamente sabía lo mismo que sabían sus maestros y sus compañeros, sus datos personales (incompletos) y ya está.

No es como si el internet fuese la mejor manera de informarse al respecto sobre el suicidio y la depresión, pero no es como si pudiera hablarlo con otra persona sin levantar sospechas hacia su persona. Incluso el mismo internet le mandó números de psicólogos para tratar con su "cuadro depresivo". Sí, estaba consciente de que ir con un especialista podría ser lo mejor, y no es que dudara de su trabajo, pero, ¿serviría de algo? Bien pudo ser eso lo que falló en el pasado, hasta el mismo shinigami se lo dijo, lo que Fate necesitaba no era tener a un médico analizando sus comportamientos, sino una amistad que incluía todo ese paquete de cosas que la hacían verdadera. Según lo que había podido leer en distintos foros tanto de gente con problemas, como de amigos de gente con problemas, el mayor problema que tenían era esa sensación de constante soledad que ayudaba a que el vacío se incrementara, junto con esa sensación de inutilidad misma hacia el mundo que exigía algo a cambio de la existencia de uno. Nanoha podía dar testimonio de ello, de lo peligrosa que se volvía la soledad una vez que la dejabas invadir tu vida.

Para algunos podría no sonar como la gran cosa, pero para ella lo era. Tenía tan solo nueve años cuando el autobús en el que ella y su padre viajaban de camino a casa, tuvo un accidente que lo dejó a él en un estado bastante grave por protegerla del daño. Al final del día, aunque la situación había sido preocupante, resultó ser nada. Sí, su padre tuvo varias fracturas y contusiones graves por protegerla, se recuperó y hoy andaba como si dicho accidente nunca hubiese sucedido. Sintió culpa en algún momento, sí, pero a final de cuentas son factores y decisiones que los envuelven a uno; Nanoha no pidió a su padre que la envolviera con su cuerpo, Shiro decidió hacerlo para garantizar que su pequeña princesa estaba a salvo.

Durante todo ese tiempo de recuperación que atravesó el patriarca de la familia, Nanoha experimentó la soledad, aunque sus familiares no lo quisieran así. Momoko tomó todo su tiempo para visitarlo y apoyarlo en su rehabilitación, Kyoya tuvo que hacerse cargo del Dojo y la cafetería, y Miyuki decidió ayudarlo. Nanoha se vio obligada a ser autónoma para la edad que tenía, y al ver lo poco que funcionaba su ayuda se sintió inútil, dejando que la desesperanza la invadiera si sus padres no estaban con ella para alimentar sus ilusiones infantiles. Pero hubo alguien que pudo ayudarle a ver la luz en medio de la oscuridad, una niña que conoció en su momento de más vulnerabilidad, una niña que no por perder a ambos de sus padres de repente se dejaba caer al suelo. Podría tener varios tornillos fuera, pero Hayate era la mejor amiga que Nanoha pudo haber encontrado.

Nanoha acababa de aprender a dejar de mojar la cama, la idea de acabar con su vida nunca se le atravesó por la cabeza, pero estaba segura de que si Hayate no la hubiese ayudado como lo hizo, quizá a estas alturas podría todavía recriminarse por un accidente que obviamente no había sido su causa. Ella tenía a sus amigos, quienes le sostenían cuando podía tener un bajón, así como ella los escuchaba cuando tenían problemas y buscaban consejo. Fate tenía a sus familiares, esos a los que uno busca no causar problemas ni convertirse en una molestia. Nanoha comprendía eso, por eso estaba totalmente determinada en convertirse en esa amiga que Fate necesitaba, aunque no lo admitiera ni aceptara. Esos ojos rojizos estaban profundamente oscurecidos por la soledad y prácticamente le gritaban a Nanoha que se acercara, porque esa mirada ya la había visto antes en ella misma.

La cuestión ahora era, ¿cómo acercarse a alguien que trata de alejar a los demás? A final de cuentas, su madre tenía razón y debía ser ella misma, bueno, la mejor versión de ella misma. Intentó con una nota anónima y la misma fue desechada sin un segundo pensamiento, dejó sus intenciones claras en la segunda nota, y que hizo a Fate dudar, tampoco se interesó en ella, pero cuando finalmente habló de frente y con franqueza como solía hacer, pudo sentir como su mirada vacía por un instante dejó de estarlo.

Tenía el primer acercamiento hecho gracias a su profesora, sería constante con la ayuda de Yuuno, y esperaba poder no depender de nadie cuando el tiempo de dichas ayudas, expirara.

Tenía mucho que desentrañar de la misteriosa Fate T. Harlaown, pero el tiempo con el que contaba iba en cuenta regresiva hacia atrás. Solo esperaba que ese tiempo fuera suficiente.

.

.

—Estoy en casa—Dijo por costumbre sin recibir respuesta, sintiéndose aliviada de que finalmente hubiera algo que si pasara conforme a lo planeado. Las luces apagadas y el mutismo total del departamento, mostraba que ni Lindy ni Chrono habían llegado aún del trabajo. Dejó su saco y su maletín en su dormitorio, dirigiéndose después a la cocina y para lavar su bentō ahora vacío; posteriormente tomó la tetera y se dispuso a comenzó a calentar agua para su rutinaria hora de té, con el encendedor para la estufa.

Sonrió con ironía. Cinco años habían bastado para que se volviera un hábito.

—Cinco años…—Murmuró siendo consciente del tiempo nuevamente—Ocho años…

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, viendo fijamente el encendedor en su mano que estaba por encender la estufa.

—Diez años pasaron ya—Su voz sonó sin ápice de vida cuando entonó dicha oración—…diez años.

Alejó el encendedor de la estufa y lo acercó a ella.

Había algo que realmente envidiaba de su soledad y es que nadie le recriminaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Pero Fate desconocía que realmente no estaba sola, había cierto ente que tenía su existencia atada a la suya y que le abrazaba en esos momentos. Lastimosamente, Fate estaba tan encerrada dentro de su coraza, que no era capaz de sentir el calor que le brindaba su ángel guardián, solamente podía sentir el calor del fuego haciendo contacto contra su piel. Mientras lágrimas saladas eran derramadas por un ángel, una sensación de alivio nacía instantáneamente en un cascaron que dependía de aquello para poder sentir que nuevamente volvía a la vida, así fuera una corta cantidad de tiempo.

—Perdón, perdón. —Suplicó a nadie en particular, reteniendo admirablemente las lágrimas que estaban por brotar de ella. No podía permitirse tal privilegio. Llorar era algo que podían hacer los humanos, y Fate era un completo monstruo.

* * *

_**Me sorprende como en otros fics batallo para realizar mas de 1K acá me salen 3K y me tengo que frenar las ideas. Pista: estén atentos a Hayate (?)**_

_**Vimos un poco de Nanoha y un poco de Fate, como parece ser costumbre, sabemos más de nuestra cobriza favorita que de nuestra rubia, aunque nos metimos a su mete por un ratito. En este capítulo no tuvimos una interacción entre los ángeles como en el episodio pasado, pero quien sabe que pueda pasar en el siguiente... Aquí nada más vimos al ángel de Fate sufriendo por ella.**_

_**¿Alicia que haces aquí? Que hiciste hija de la... Nah mentira, sos un amor, no me puedo enojar con vos xD Yo les recomendaría que no se adelanten a hacer conclusiones porque estoy seguro de que no se imaginan lo que en realidad pasa con Fate (aparte de su depresión) ewe**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio, espero contar con ustedes para el siguiente. Sus reviews, ya saben que los estaré contestando por PM y sin nada más que decir, les doy infinitas gracias por leer y me despido, por ahora uwu**_

* * *

**ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A Y07, NADAORIGINAL, ZAISOOOH, LOSTNEKO Y TOKHA CHAN**


	5. Chapter 4

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Repentinamente, Nanoha se sintió un tanto tímida ante el tono tan frío de voz que Fate le había dedicado. Su mirada seguía tan inexpresiva como en los últimos días, pero si algo había notado la cobriza, es que su porte hacia ella era más defensivo que con el resto del mundo. En cierta manera aquello le hería.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Fate fue transferida a su instituto y las evaluaciones la habían distraído un tanto, afortunadamente, Yuuno le recordó sus sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca. Sesiones mismas que resultaron contraproducentes, Nanoha no se sentía capaz de despegar su mirada de la rubia y ésta únicamente se limitaba a ignorarla. La formalidad entre sus charlas quedó por un lado después del trabajo que hicieron para lenguas, Fate se veía incomodada y estaba entre los planes de Nanoha hacerla sentir todo lo contrario.

—Vengo por un libro—Respondió, aquellos ojos le recorrieron de arriba abajo, claramente sin creerle ni una palabra. A pesar de ignorarla, Fate era consciente de aquella mirada sobre ella, era imposible pasarla por alto, Nanoha tenía una mirada bastante fuerte, razón por la que decidió confrontarla de una vez para dejarle claras las cosas.

Ambas chicas hablaban a un volumen bajo y se encontraban entre estanterías, por lo que sería muy raro que intervinieran en su conversación.

—Seriamente, ¿qué haces aquí, junto a mí? Te veo en todos los lugares y a pesar de que no hablas mucho, tu presencia llega a ser irritante a ratos.

— ¿No puedo simplemente venir a la biblioteca con un amigo para estudiar para mis pruebas? —Fate chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, Nanoha hizo lo propio, enderezando su espalda con los brazos firmes a cada lado. La diferencia de estaturas se hizo más visible cuando Fate igualmente se paró con la espalda completamente recta.

—Esto no es solo por ahora, el tipo de cosas que haces no van contigo, es atípico de ti.

—Ni siquiera me conoces para decir que es normal y que no tratándose de mí.

—Puedo leer muy bien a las personas, ¿Qué tratas de decirme? Se directa y ya, odio los rodeos.

Lavanda y borgoña se encontraron en un intenso duelo, Fate había sido contundente y no dio espacio a réplicas. Lo cierto era que Nanoha había estado tan pendiente de la Harlaown, que no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Fate también lo estaba de ella. Fate ya conocía de memoria los gestos que la Takamachi solía realizar cuando estaba demasiado concentrada en algo, el puchero que hacía cuando se sentía frustrada por algo, o la manera en que sus cejas se fruncían cuando algo o alguien (preferentemente ella misma), captaba su interés.

Nanoha lo pensó unos instantes, ¿el acercamiento que tanto había esperado se daría de esa manera? Nunca creyó que todo resultara ser tan fácil, aunque, por otro lado, no perdía nada simplemente diciéndolo, ¿o sí?

—Quiero ser tu amiga.

Observó a Fate alzar la ceja izquierda ante su declaración.

—Quiero conocerte más a profundidad, escucharte y estar allí para cuando necesites compañía. Quiero ser tu amiga—Dijo Nanoha una vez más.

Fate dejó salir una risa vacía.

—No tengo tiempo para esta estupidez—Negó con la cabeza y estuvo a nada de girarse e irse, pero alguna clase de valor reprimido salió de Nanoha, quien le detuvo tomándole de una de las mangas del blazer de Fate, recibiendo una mirada arisca por el contacto no directo, estaban rompiendo su muy estricto espacio personal.

—No es una estupidez, yo realmente quiero ser tu amiga—Su expresión denotó sorpresa, y Nanoha se percató de ella. De nuevo aquella mirada estaba allí, removiendo emociones no muy agradables dentro suyo. Alejó su brazo con brusquedad y nuevamente cerró su expresión, sintiendo un breve mareo por su acción.

—No estoy buscando establecer amistades.

—Pero las necesitas, tus ojos están gritando por ellas. —Fate apretó los ojos y batalló para poder enfocar su mirada borrosa en su contraria—Si es necesario lo rogaré, por favor permíteme ser tu amiga.

—Ten algo de amor propio—Brotó apenas de sus labios, antes de caer inconsciente sobre la más baja.

— ¿Fate-chan? —Salió de ella por inercia, aquella manera en que le llamaba dentro de sus pensamientos, apenas pudiendo mantenerse en equilibrio, la rubia era más pesada que ella.

.

.

—Quiero imaginar que debe ser un verdadero martirio para un guardián proteger a alguien que busca dañarse—Dos mujeres de baja estatura, una castaña de cabellos cortos y con un aspecto tomboy, junto con una azabache con largos cabellos de vestimenta más andrógina, se giraron al escuchar aquel comentario por cierto ángel que conocían bien.

— ¿Debo preocuparme de que te aparezcas por aquí? —Preguntó la azabache, sacando una risa de su interlocutor.

—Deberían dejar de tenerme tanto miedo, no siempre me estoy llevando el alma de las personas—Bromeó el mismo ángel de la muerte que había alterado los senderos.

—Más bien Hannan debería de estar tan paranoica acerca de su protegida—Dijo la de aspecto tomboy, quien parecía sentada a un lado de Nanoha, quien en esos momentos estaba escuchando atentamente lo que la enfermera le estaba diciendo.

—No la culpo realmente, varias veces he tenido que venir con Fate para que al final resulte todo en una falsa alarma—Se encogió de hombros—Agradezco que hayan surgido estos grupos de suicidio, me ahorran el trabajo cuando están todos juntos de ir a rincones extremos del planeta.

—Eres un insensible—Dijo la azabache identificada como Hannan para la risa de su compañera guardiana, quien sabía mejor que nadie que el Shinigami solo estaba usando un muy ácido y negro humor.

— ¿Qué tal han ido las cosas en este tiempo que estuve fuera, Kail? —Se dirigió a la castaña.

—Mi protegida es persistente, pero Fate es demasiado cerrada y no atiende razones, no entiendo de verdad porque las ayudaste. —Se cruzó de brazos recibiendo una mirada de reproche de Hannan.

El shinigami alzó la ceja ante el comentario del ángel guardián de Nanoha.

—Tú fuiste de las primeras en rogarme en que devolviera el alma de Fate y la que convenció a Brisa para que me rompiera las pelotas junto a Lucían, no te hagas la muy digna ahora.

Ahora fue el turno de Hannan para reírse de Kail y su rostro avergonzado.

—Eso no responde la incógnita de porqué las ayudaste, eras el más reacio y dudo mucho que haya sido por una buena causa.

—No hacer nada era mi buena causa—Respondió él cruzándose de brazos también, girándose con la azabache—Muchas veces el ser piadoso no consiste en las segundas oportunidades. Yo entiendo Hannan que, al ser tu primer encargo, buscas la mejor de las intenciones para tu protegida, pero si las cosas salen mal Fate no será la única afectada.

Hannan bajó la mirada sintiéndose regañada por el más alto.

—Y llevando ya Kail unos cuantos centenares en esto, me sorprende que se haya dejado influenciar tan fácilmente. ¿Qué pasó allí?

La aludida miró al Shinigami.

—Yo también lo vi, ¿de acuerdo? —Respondió con pena, el Shinigami suspiró.

—Claro, tu vista está más entrenada que los de tu rama, lo olvidé.

— ¿Viniste a solo regañarnos? —Interrogó Kail, el azabache negó.

—El oráculo me mandó como supervisor de este caso, en parte para vigilarte—Miró a Hannan—Y en parte también, para mantener esto aislado. No queremos que más gente quede involucrada o varios ángeles podrían comenzar a querer cambiar el ciclo natural de las cosas, suficiente tuvimos en la era pasada de la vida en la que terminamos creando a los seres humanos por accidente. Por eso es que los primerizos no deberían tener acceso a cierto tipo de información.

— ¡Lo siento! ¿Está bien? ¿Es lo que querías escuchar? —Exclamó Hannan enojada—Lucían tenía razón, cuando hay trabajo de por medio te vuelves un pesado insoportable.

— ¿Y yo desde cuando he proclamado que soy un amor de persona, hermanita? —La protectora masculló su nombre por lo bajo acompañado de unas cuantas maldiciones, el Shinigami se acercó a Fate—Tanto tú como tu humana son cabeza dura, ambas deberían dejar de generalizar y aprender a aceptar el cambio. Las cosas no siempre siguen un plan trazado, en el camino hay pruebas que deben superarse para hacerse más fuerte espiritualmente.

.

.

Cuando Fate volvió a abrir los ojos quedó sorprendida de reconocer el techo de su habitación, sus últimos recuerdos eran borrosos, pero ella estaba segura de haber estado en la biblioteca confrontando a cierta compañera suya, que poco hacía para disimular el interés que tenía hacia su persona. Giró su rostro, encontrándose con la puerta de su dormitorio entre abierta y el rastro de luces encendidas. Esperó a que sus sentidos se habituaran un poco más a estar despiertos, dejando un rico aroma colarse por sus fosas nasales y enfocando mejor el sonido de la televisión encendida en el lobby.

—Galletas saladas—Murmuró cuando se incorporó a medias en su cama, percatándose del plato en la cómoda, entre medio de las únicas fotografías que permitía mostrar. Lindy siempre horneaba unas pocas cuando se sentía mal en un intento de animarla, esto era una costumbre que nació por la serie de circunstancias que rodearon la manera en que sus vidas coincidieron. Era un día lluvioso que un principio había sido hermoso, salió a jugar y por refugiarse de la lluvia, terminó perdiéndose en la vasta ciudad en la que vivía. Lindy le encontró mientras hacía una de sus rondas, le llevó a la comisaria y se quedó con ella por un rato, sintiéndose incapaz de dejarla sola según le había comentado. Fate no dejaba de llorar y Lindy, para conciliarla, le obsequio lo que quedó de su desayuno en aquella fecha.

—Me volví a enfermar, ¿no es cierto? —Dijo a nadie en particular. Si de la nada estaba en su recámara con el ocaso filtrándose por su ventana cuando era medio día en el instituto, claramente se debía a que había perdido la consciencia, y conociendo a su cuerpo, esto se dio por una fiebre alta.

A decir verdad, Fate ya había reconocido unos cuantos síntomas, pero le restó total importancia, desde que tenía trece su estado de salud había comenzado a decaer de manera preocupante. A veces, cualquier cosa le causaba un resfriado que se desvanecía un par de días, para volver reforzado en un par de semanas más como una gripa, confinándole en cama por periodos indefinidos. Aun recordaba el rostro contrariado de Lindy y su pose incrédula ante los exámenes que alguna vez le realizaron, no había absolutamente nada malo con su cuerpo, y aun así pareciera que su sistema inmunológico estuviera hecho de papel. No le veía gran problema, en esas temporadas sus pensamientos no le atormentaban como de costumbre, contrario a otras en las que sentía que merecía un castigo por la manera tan lujosa en la que estaba viviendo, una vida que no merecía y que definitivamente no debió ser jamás para ella. Su vida debió acabar años atrás, cuando se le dijo que tenía que morir, pero no, se había arrastrado como una sabandija para sobrevivir una vida de hipocresía y culpa.

Tomó una de las galletas entre sus dedos para dirigirla a su boca, rememorando las palabras de Nanoha.

_"Quiero ser tu amiga"_

—Que estupidez. —masculló, mordiendo después la galleta. Un interés momentáneo no podía traducirse en una amistad, las cosas fallarían de inmediato, podrían comunicarse en inglés, sí, pero es una convivencia pesada, esto sin contar que Nanoha parecía ser una chica bastante efusiva y Fate raramente mostraba algún rastro de humanidad. Era un arremedo patético de ser humano. Nanoha parecía una buena persona, no merecía estar cerca de un adefesio como ella, claramente. Además, realmente no tenía intención alguna de establecer amistades. Eran innecesarias.

_"Pero las necesitas"_

_—_Patrañas. —Se dijo, recargándose contra la cabecera de la cama. Así como se encontraba en esos momentos estaba bien, no necesitaba un cambio que rompiera la estabilidad que tanto le costó encontrar. El tormento era parte de su día a día, con la soledad como su eterna compañía, no necesitaba sumarle la angustia también.

* * *

Fue un verdadero cambio encontrarse con una nota encima de su mesa, con su apellido escrito con una prolija caligrafía. Claramente no era la letra de un chico, pero tampoco tenía un toque cien por ciento femenino. Era una letra bastante firme, de alguien que no había parecido titubear ni un segundo, con un pulso bastante ligero —contrario al suyo, que siempre se marcaba en las hojas posteriores de sus libretas— en las itálicas que distinguían su estilo cursivo.

Sonrió identificando rápidamente a quien pertenecía, la única persona que no le llamaba por su nombre, y que, además, era la única que usaba el alfabeto arábigo por no poder incluir ni el hiragana ni el katakana en su escritura.

La tomó rápidamente, como quien recibe la carta de su enamorado, borrando la sonrisa que había dibujado al desdoblarla y leer su contenido.

_"Aléjate de mí. No pienso hacerme cercana a ti ni tampoco dejaré que eso suceda. Quiero estar enteramente a solas. No necesito amigas ni mucho menos te necesito a ti. Haz mi vida más fácil e ignora mi existencia. Todos lo han hecho muy bien hasta ahora, deberías imitar su ejemplo y dejar de intentar ser la excepción"_

Se giró inmediatamente con la rubia, quien mantuvo si vista en la ventana como si lo que se viera a través de ella fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Arrugó el papel en su mano y le miró con verdadero enojo, finalmente comprendiendo las palabras que aquella mujer tan amable le había dirigido unos cuantos días atrás en la enfermería.

Después de que Fate colapsara en sus brazos, Nanoha fue capaz de notar que la rubia estaba ardiendo en temperatura. Llamó a Yuuno y entre los dos la llevaron a la enfermería, Nanoha, no queriendo hacer mayor alboroto al que ya se había hecho, dijo estar buscando un libro y haberla encontrado en el suelo, cuando en realidad la rubia la había confrontado, terminando ambas en una charla un tanto difícil de explicar. La enferma la revisó y le dio un diagnóstico rápido, a lo que Nanoha se ofreció a cuidarla mientras que la mujer hacía lo correspondiente, notificando a alguno de sus tutores registrados en su expediente. Tras recibir la instrucción de regular su temperatura y vigilar que su respiración no se volviera irregular, de ser así, debería llamarla de inmediato.

La Takamachi siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra y cuando la enfermera regresó, Nanoha se limitó a regresar a su clase, Yuuno se había encargado de evitarle problemas con los profesores y la buena racha de la joven, ayudó a que no obtuviera una reprimenda. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ir a la enfermería antes de irse a casa, excusándose con sus amigas, diciendo que había olvidado algo en el salón, pidiéndoles que se adelantaran. Nadie vio nada de malo, aunque cierta castaña la miró con sospecha. Cuando llegó, un hombre de cabellos negro azulado (quien Nanoha reconoció cómo su hermano durante el funeral de la rubia) se encontraba cargando a Fate mientras que una mujer, que se presentó como Lindy, hablaba con la enfermera antes de dirigirse a ella y darle las gracias por su ayuda. Nanoha como es costumbre, simplemente se quitó crédito y respondió que lo haría nuevamente si tenía la oportunidad.

Emocionada, Lindy le preguntó si era amiga de su hija a lo que lastimosamente tuvo que responder que no, pero dijo que la idea era volverse en la mejor amiga de Fate. Pudo ver como sus ojos brillaron de ilusión, posando una mano en su hombro y viéndole con seriedad.

—Mi intención no es asustarte pequeña, sino advertirte algo—Dijo en un tono conciliador, lo que le hizo preguntarse a Nanoha que clase de puesto tendría dentro de la policía (pues su vestimenta era bastante reveladora) si tenía una personalidad tan cálida como demostraba—Fate es bastante terca y desconfiada, odia los cambios y posiblemente trate de alejarte cuando sienta que puedas volverte influyente en su vida. No pienso justificar sus acciones, solo quiero que entiendas que ella puede ser muy dura para protegerse a sí misma, pero una vez que logras crear un impacto en ella las cosas cambian radicalmente. Si realmente deseas cumplir lo que me has dicho, no te rindas y encontrarás a un maravilloso ser humano.

La sonrisa de Lindy le resulto esperanzadora, cosa que le incentivó a corresponder aquella sonrisa tan calmada.

—Tenga por seguro que no me rendiré Lindy-san—Dijo firme, alzando un puño, mostrando así su determinación.

—Eres una buena persona, me alegro que Fate se rodeé de gente como tú. Créeme que lo que has hecho hoy no será olvidado y de alguna forma se te recompensará.

Nanoha supo en ese momento que tenía la ayuda de la peli-verde en su misión de rescatar a Fate, una misión que ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿quién se la había dado? Ella debía rescatar a Fate de sí misma para evitar su muerte en quince meses, en donde si no hacía algo significativo pronto, perdería uno por las vacaciones de invierno. Era una misión importante que tendría su respectivo castigo si fallaba, pero no sabía quién se la había encomendado. Recordaba haber hecho un trato y que el hecho de que retrocediera al pasado era por su iniciativa, solo quedaba la nota que le dejaron, aquel poema extraño que le afirmaba que no era una alucinación.

De nuevo las cosas no tenían sentido.

Suspiró con frustración ante su aparente olvido y el recordatorio de las palabras que Fate ni siquiera había tenido la audacia de decírselas de frente. Cuando menos lo pensó, lanzó la bola de papel directamente a la cabeza de la arrogante Harlaown, quien no tuvo de otra que mirarla.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo, Takamachi?

— ¡Eres una idiota, Fate-chan! —Exclamó sin pararse a pensar un segundo en las consecuencias, Nanoha debería agradecer que realmente no había nadie en el aula. La aludida, por otro lado, le miró incrédula ante el sufijo cariñoso en su nombre, con una sensación rara dentro de ella por eso.

No sonaba tan mal, debía admitir.

—No pienso seguir tus reglas porque necesitas que, por una vez, alguien no lo haga—Fate quedó sorprendida de escuchar como el dulce tono de voz de la cobriza se deformaba a uno más letal— ¡Voy a convertirme en tu amiga más preciada y cambiaré tu vida por completo, aunque tenga que obligarte a ello!

Una risa sarcástica salió de la rubia.

— ¿Es eso una invitación o una amenaza de muerte?

— ¡Es una realidad que pienso cumplir!

Fate negó con la cabeza.

—Desperdiciarás tu tiempo y energías. Mejor busca algo más productivo.

—Adivina que, es mi tiempo y mi energía y solo yo decido como usarlos. —Le señaló con el dedo índice—Tu no gobiernas mis acciones y ya me cansé de solo observar.

—Como quieras—Nuevamente Fate se giró hacia la ventana y Nanoha no supo cómo reaccionar, juraría que por un momento la mirada de Fate realmente la vio con interés.

* * *

_**Lo último en mi cabeza se vio muy de tipo anime Shoujo no sé porqué xD ¿A alguien le recordó a algún anime en particular? Tengo curiosidad.**_

_**Aparentemente hay algo que que Kail y nuestro Shinigami vieron e influyó en la decisión del segundo para ayudar a nuestro par favorito, ¿qué se imaginan que sea? De nuevo recordamos que Nanoha tendrá un castigo bastante feo si falla, esperemos que puedan adivinarlo antes de que lo revele. Jajaja.**_

_**Muero ya por traerles el siguiente episodio porque pasa algo bien kawai y algo bien impactante al mismo tiempo, pero adivinen quien regresa a clases mañana, así es, yo :(**_

_**De verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dan a la historia, leyéndola, agregándola a sus favs o sus alertas y comentar. Se agradece infinitamente. Estaré respondiendo sus Reviews entre lo que queda de hoy y mañana por mensaje, pero de nuevo hay un guest así que...**_

_**Kuromaya: Trato de actualizar mínimo una vez a la semana, entre viernes y domingo. Tengo otros fics en producción por lo que soy multi tareas (?) Me alegra mucho que te haya atrapado el interés, espero continuar leyéndote por acá, y sí, me gusta meter referencias de todos lados.**_

* * *

**ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A KUROMAYA, Y07, KATITOHTT, ENYUN AYALA, NADAORIGINAL, ZAISOOOH, Y TOKHA CHAN**


	6. Chapter 5

—A ver Nanoha. Quiero saber porque tienes tanto interés en Harlaown-san—Cuestionó Hayate a la cobriza, quien en ese momento había terminado su interacción con la rubia, si a eso se le podía llamar interacción. La Takamachi estaba girada sobre su silla charlando con Fate, quién le ignoraba olímpicamente con su vista en cualquier otra cosa menos en ella, algo que se repetía desde que Fate regresó a clases tras su infección respiratoria.

Nanoha había dejado de aparecer en las caminatas diarias, por lo que sólo podían juntarse todos a la hora del receso, Yuuno le había comentado a Hayate la razón del reclamo de Alisa la semana pasada, así que Hayate decidió llegar un poco más temprano de lo usual para darse una idea por su cuenta, notando la angustia que Nanoha parecía cargar con ella, algo que no comprendía, pues Nanoha se caracterizaba por tener una esencia bastante brillante.

—Quiero ser su amiga. Ella necesita una, aunque no lo quiera aceptar—Dijo con simpleza ante su confrontación. Los profesores fueron convocados a una junta por lo que se encontraban en horas muertas, con el semestre prácticamente concluido y un libre albedrío.

Hayate suspiró. — ¿Y tú estrategia es hostigarla hasta que decida aceptar tu amistad?

—Funcionó conmigo—Dijo Nanoha para la risa de Hayate.

—Eres una salvaje.

— ¡Oye!

Hayate le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le sonrió.

—Suerte en tu "misión"—Hizo comillas con un toque bromista—Y trata de que no te ignore mientras hablas.

—Ella no me ignora.

— ¿No? —Preguntó sarcástica, pero para su sorpresa Nanoha se vio tranquila.

—Ella prefiere escuchar en silencio.

.

.

Fate frunció el ceño mientras su mirada recorría a Nanoha de arriba abajo, deteniéndose siempre en la caja que tenía en sus manos, como queriendo asimilar que realmente no estaba alucinando y que la cobriza realmente le estaba haciendo un obsequio.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó mientras Nanoha le extendía la caja.

—Es mi agradecimiento por el día de ayer.

El ceño de Fate se frunció más ante esta declaración, ella no esperó alguna clase de retribución y resistió el impulso de chasquear la lengua, porque al aceptar dicho presente, estaría entonces aceptando la interacción por medio de detalles, lo cual evidentemente se traducía como una mayor cercanía. Aunque, pensándolo por otro lado, Fate tenía parte de la culpa en ello por haberse hecho cargo de la Takamachi anteriormente, bien pudo actuar desinteresada como llevaba haciendo en las últimas semanas y dejar poco elegantemente a Nanoha a su suerte; pero no, tenía que aparecer algo llamado consciencia, susurrándole en su cabeza que aquello no era lo correcto, y se maldijo porque era verdad, aún sin la necesidad de que Lindy se lo dijera, era evidente que Nanoha fue quien se encargó de que llegara a la enfermería para pudieran hablar a su tutora en primer lugar, ¿Quién más si no?

Lo quisiera aceptar o no, le debía una, más todavía porque no se acercó a agradecerle como Lindy le había ordenado que lo hiciera. Así que cuando Nanoha cayó mientras hacían un circuito en deportes, Fate vio justo cargar a la cobriza en su espalda y llevarla a la enfermería, su compañero Scrya se ofreció a ayudarle, pero tanto Fate como Nanoha rechazaron su ayuda, la primera porque sintió la necesidad de saldar su deuda y la segunda, por el mismo motivo que ahora causaba la incomodidad de la Harlaown.

—No era necesario que hicieras esto—Dijo todavía sin ademán de aceptar el obsequio, Nanoha apretó los labios, comenzaba a cansarse de estar con los brazos estirados.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, para mostrarte mi agradecimiento.

—Con un "gracias" es suficiente.

—Si no es sincero no sirve de mucho—Rebatió inmediatamente—Lo que hiciste ayer fue en agradecimiento a lo que hice por ti, ¿Porque no puedo tener yo la misma atención?

—Porque tú ya lo habías hecho, con mi acción se regulaban las cosas. Es como las matemáticas, positivo más negativo es negativo, el negativo es igual a un neutro y por lo tanto todo queda en equilibrio.

Nanoha río de buena gana, dándose cuenta de lo pobres que eran sus interacciones sociales, sintiéndose más segura de la nada. Fate no dijo nada y solo alzó la ceja ante su reacción, la Takamachi entonces dejó su caja sobre la banca de Fate, sintiéndose confidente de un segundo para otro.

—Siguiendo tu lógica, si se juntan negativos se forma un positivo, ¿No es verdad?

—Polos iguales se repelen en el magnetismo.

—Pero en las matemáticas no, y basaste tu argumento en ellas. —Suspiro victoriosa—No estoy esperando que me devuelvas el detalle, solo quiero que lo tengas. Más te vale no tirarlo como haces todos los días con tu almuerzo.

La rubia le miró con molestia ante la revelación de la cobriza.

—Solo te diré una cosa—Dijo Fate tras abrir la caja y verificar su contenido—Odio las cosas dulces.

Y así la sonrisa triunfante de Nanoha se destrozó completamente.

Se la había pasado durante la tarde anterior preparándolos con cierta ilusión, ¿Para qué negarlo? Nunca le pasó por la cabeza que a la rubia le disgustaran las cosas dulces ¿A quién demonios no le gustaban las cosas dulces? ¡Eso debería ser considerado un sacrilegio! Aunque viéndolo por otro lado, de alguna manera pegaba con su personalidad, pero la observación tampoco hacia milagros, ¡Fate nunca comía algo! Nanoha tenía varias teorías acerca de la razón por la que la Harlaown tiraba su almuerzo tras darle una probada a cada cosa, una de ellas era que la comida estaba mala, incluso su primera opción fue hacerle un bentō, pero lo desechó rápidamente por la enorme cantidad de explicaciones que debería dar en casa, y ante la posibilidad de que alguna de sus amigas (Hayate) lo encontrará y se lo robara. No era por presumir, pero ella era bastante buena en la cocina.

Nanoha no lo sabría hasta tiempo después, pero le costaría años alcanzar el nivel culinario de la persona que preparaba los almuerzos de Fate con la misma ilusión con la que ella preparó el par de pastelillos en la caja.

Fate ya había tenido sus antecedentes ante Lindy por no comer, así que la mayor decidió agregar un elemento nuevo en sus almuerzos diariamente, esto para que, al preguntarle, podría saber si realmente lo consumió o solo estaba dándole la razón, ya que obviamente no la tendría en una vigilancia de veinticuatro horas al día, los siete días se la semana por los trescientos sesenta y cinco (a veces seis) días del año.

Había veces en las que Lindy no tenía tiempo, ganas, fuerza o ingredientes para agregar algo nuevo, pero había atrapado a Fate gracias a eso, por lo que la menor probaba cada elemento de su bentō para tener sus respaldos, e incluso ella armaba la plática al estilo "¿Estabas muy cansada durante la mañana? Hoy no estuvo ninguno de tus toques 'especiales' en alguno de los panes". Claro, Lindy no era tonta, y el hecho de que Fate se mantuviera lo más sana posible era por encargarse de estar siempre presente para la hora de la cena. Lo recomendable sería que no cenaran pesado y mucho menos siendo tan tarde (una de las cadetes de Lindy incluso tenía su propia norma de no comer después de las nueve), pero no se podía pedir mucho. Los únicos días en los que su rutina alimenticia era normal era cuando se trataba de sus días de descanso, mejor todavía si le tocaba en fin de semana.

La razón que la Harlaown tenía para su siempre falta de apetito, era que la comida no tenía sabor alguno y era tedioso consumirla, rara vez se tentaba el corazón a los esfuerzos de la mayor por prepararle algo bien, principalmente porque nunca le veía a la cara cuando desechaba su esfuerzo de tal manera, porque había veces en las que incluso con ver su almuerzo no se sentía capaz de tirarlo... O había veces en las que también su cuerpo le gritaba "come algo carajo", y bueno, el cuerpo manda. Tal vez, esa sea la razón por la que el rostro compungido de la cobriza le golpeó, especialmente porque en cierta manera, ver a Nanoha era como ver a Alicia, y rechazar algo de Alicia era siquiera impensable.

Alicia siempre había sido su debilidad.

—Posiblemente Lindy los disfrute, me aseguraré de decirle que son de tu parte. Le agradas. —Suspiró rendida, finalmente tomando la caja, que ahora estaba sobre su mesa, con la intención de irla a dejar en su taquilla.

— ¿Tu señora madre? —Preguntó Nanoha, extrañada de que le llamara directamente por su nombre, quizá en el extranjero las costumbres fueran diferentes, pero en Japón hacer aquello era una tremenda falta de educación, de esas que son imperdonables.

—Es mi tutora legal, pero preferimos ignorarlo, por eso es Lindy. —Respondió escuetamente, haciendo comprender a la Takamachi que lo mejor sería detener su diálogo allí, si no quería perder algo de su micro avance del día. Eso sí, sintiéndose mal en parte por la amable mujer que conoció, pues ella se presentó como la madre de Fate, todos la reconocían como tal, incluso la misma Lindy, pero no la persona que más importaba.

* * *

—A ustedes las quería encontrar—Dijo el Shinigami regulador del caso Fate, alzando a una fémina con la apariencia de una pequeña niña de largos cabellos castaños con sus grandes manos alrededor de su cintura. La niña, a pesar de estar de espaldas, reconoció rápidamente a su interlocutor; además de que el rostro de su maestra solo ponía la misma expresión de fastidio combinado con diversión por su mejor amigo, según las leyendas, el único ser capaz de hacerla reír y molestarse por las tonteras que hiciera en menos de diez minutos.

— ¡Master! —Exclamó la niña contenta de ver al ángel de la muerte.

—No hemos hecho nada que interfiera tu caso ni hemos alargado innecesariamente la vida de alguien—Dijo Lucían de inmediato cruzándose de brazos, el Shinigami solo rio.

—Hoy vengo como amigo, no como ángel—La joven de cortos cabellos castaños le miró con escepticismo—Bueno, no del todo. Aunque debería reprender a cierta pintora traviesa, realmente no me siento capaz de ello, el asunto tampoco es como que tan grave.

— ¡El master es el mejor! —Rápidamente la pequeña se abrazó al cuello del azabache, quien solo atinó a sostenerla mejor entre sus brazos, era cierto que la pequeña podía volar, pero aún no perfeccionaba muy bien su habilidad.

—Actúas como si Brisa fuera tu hija.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—Ni con tu hermana eres tan afectivo. —_Master _rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su mejor amiga.

—Como si te interesara mucho lo que pase con Hannan. —Lucían rio.

—Buen punto.

Eran cuatro los trabajos que eran repartidos entre los ángeles desde que la vida terrenal fue creada, vida, muerte, protección y sendero. Siendo Lucían un ángel de vida, el por ahora identificado como _Master_ un ángel de la muerte; debían trabajar en conjunto prácticamente desde que se les encomendó tal tarea, siendo ambos los roles más importantes entre los cuatro, y si bien el ángel de la vida tenía mayor autoridad, al final los ángeles de la muerte eran más poderosos. Algunos incluso comentaban que esto era para formar un perfecto balance entre la vida y la muerte del universo, mientras había quienes se encargaban de los seres humanos, había otros que se encargaban de los animales, las plantas, u cualquier otro tipo de vida que se encontrara, el mundo era inmenso, sí, pero era peor cuando había demasiados mundos a los que cuidar.

Hannan y Kail eran del tipo protector, la primera siendo primeriza y la segunda con bastantes centenares de experiencia. Ser considerado protector era un deber de honor para el cual debían superarse distintas pruebas, y aquellos que no podían cumplir tal deber eran relevados a otros trabajos o sentenciados al mundo terrenal, dependiendo de cada caso, para comprender mejor a aquellos que debían proteger.

Los dibujantes eran del tipo más curioso, pues eran quienes contaban con menos de los suyos en sus filas, muy apenas podía juntarse uno para cada mundo por cada milenio. Ellos se encargaban de trazar el sendero que los humanos recorrerían de acuerdo a la naturaleza dentro de su corazón, razón por la que no siempre podían dibujar cosas buenas para todo el mundo. Y si bien, ellos planearan paso por paso la vida de un individuo, este camino no era inquebrantable, de ser así romperían el libre albedrío. La razón por la que eran mayor mente conocidos como dibujantes, era gracias a esta habilidad de conectar a las personas, uniéndolas a través de un hilo rojo que ellos mismos pintaban en sus meniques y que eran incapaces de romper, cosa que a veces resultaba un castigo peor que la muerte.

Brisa era una nueva adquisición de este último grupo, bastante ingenua e inocente, razón por la que estaba siendo enseñada por Lucian y por _Master _para enseñarle sobre el bien y el mal, cosa que a veces resultaba complicada por la evidente debilidad que tenían ambos por la pequeña.

—El oráculo dice que ya hay demasiada homosexualidad en el mundo, y qué de ser así, aceleraría la extinción de los humanos. —Dijo el Shinigami a Lucian, quien entendió rápidamente a que se refería, Brisa siempre había tenido esta manía por juntar a hombres entre sí, que no había nada de malo, pero se estaba haciendo un desequilibrio total.

—De acuerdo, me encargaré de que por cada veinte parejas homo Brisa haga una hetero—Dijo el ángel de vida—Es una suerte de que haya comenzado a incluir la homosexualidad femenina en su repertorio también.

—Dice el oráculo que mientras haya tercias no debería haber problemas, así que la orden no es tan estricta—Comentó el Shinigami, Brisa únicamente rio mirando el intercambio de sus superiores sin entender mucho de la conversación, seguía siendo demasiada terminología lo del equilibrio.

—Bueno, ya, ¿a qué viniste interesado? —El joven hizo seña de estar herido por sus palabras antes de centrar su mirada en la más pequeña.

—Mi linda Brisa, ¿podrías enseñarle al master de nuevo los senderos una vez más? —El azabache hizo un gesto aparentemente tierno que causó el asco de Lucian, pero que cumplió su objetivo de convencer a la pintora.

—Aprovechado.

— ¡Claro!

.

.

Su rostro dejó mostrar su vacío cuando la lluvia hizo acto de presencia durante aquella tarde, contemplando las gotas caer pacíficamente, importándole poco si las personas estuvieran o no preparadas para su visita.

Fate observó cada gota caer, soltando un pesado suspiro después de que el viento helado golpeara su rostro de lleno, aspirando el aroma a humedad que invadió la ciudad, sintiendo como podía relajarse por unos instantes, ante los recuerdos que le evocaba aquella sensación de las gotas de lluvia bañándola mientras reía. Una buena manera de contrastar el cansancio que llevaba por el último par de días, días en los que su sueño se vio afectado por el insomnio. Nanoha le había cuestionado por sus ojeras, pero Fate se fue por la tangente de "no te debo ningún tipo de explicación", a lo que la Takamachi no pudo más que mirarle con preocupación.

— ¿No trajiste paraguas? —Cuestionó Fate a Nanoha, quien miraba preocupada hacia afuera, en la entrada del edificio D, que era en el que se ubicaba su aula.

—No pensé que fuera a llover. —Contestó la cobriza, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a esa manera tan directa de expresarse por parte de la rubia.

—Bueno, eso te pasa por no mirar el pronóstico—Comentó mientras sacaba el paraguas de su maletín y lo abría—Supongo que mínimamente deberás ir a la parada del bus que está a cinco minutos de aquí.

—Así es.

Sus ojos borgoña miraron a Nanoha con intensidad, posteriormente observaron a los alrededores, todo estaba desierto. Muchos alumnos salieron corriendo en cuanto la lluvia comenzó a correr y otros tantos decidieron quedarse en sus aulas. Ella, por ejemplo, había pasado un rato a la biblioteca antes de salir, encontrándose con la Takamachi debatiéndose si irse, quedarse, pedir ayuda o ponerse a llorar.

—Entra de una vez. —Dijo por fin, recorriendo un poco el paraguas, el cual era lo suficientemente amplio como para cubrirlas a ambas, causando sorpresa en la japonesa, quien de igual manera decidió no decir nada y simplemente tomar la ayuda de Fate, igual cuando pasó lo del circuito, la Harlaown no le pidió que aceptara su ayuda, simplemente lo demandó con cierta rudeza, y Nanoha supo que en la condición que estaba, cualquier tipo de ayuda sería válida.

—Gracias, por esto.

—No me lo agradezcas, es mi retribución por los pastelillos.

Nanoha no dijo nada, comenzando su recorrido en silencio, inconsciente del chico que vio perdida su oportunidad de pasar un rato con ella por tardarse en reunir el coraje suficiente.

—Dijo Lindy que estaban muy buenos, le comenté de la cafetería de tus padres y que trabajabas allí medio tiempo, por lo que quizá la veas por allí de repente. Espero que no te asuste ver gente uniformada—Bromeó de manera ácida, pero la Takamachi estaba más sorprendida de ver que la Harlaown finalmente había comenzado una plática, aunque en la mente de la rubia, ella no estaba más que comunicando el mensaje de Lindy un par de días atrás.

—Espero que tu igual pases por allí, podría preparar alguna otra cosa que sea de tu gusto.

—No lo creo. —Refutó Fate rápidamente, provocando un mohín en Nanoha—Mejor concéntrate en cosas más productivas.

— ¿Según tú que sería algo más productivo?

—Dejar de intentar de entrometerte en mi vida, por ejemplo.

De acuerdo, suficiente, era ya hora de comenzar a cantarle unas cuantas verdades a su interlocutora, que en ratos podía ser una persona bastante amable y en otras ocasiones una mujer bastante exasperante.

—No me estoy entrometiendo en tu vida, solamente estoy buscando conocer más de una futura amiga, es algo normal.

—Tu interés hacia mi persona es estúpido e irracional. —Dijo Fate, mientras ambas llegaban ya a la estación de buses a la que Nanoha planeaba llegar para ir a casa.

—Yo ya te lo dije, quiero ser tu amiga, ¿hay algún problema con ello? —Retó, ya comenzando a cabrearse.

Fate le miró casi con rencor, Nanoha no podría decir hacia quien iba dirigido realmente. Fate solo sabía que estaba harta y quería terminar con todo de una buena vez.

—Dime una cosa Nanoha, ¿podrías desarrollar sentimientos afectivos y serle leal a un asesino?

La cobriza se quedó de piedra, sin saber cómo reaccionar a ello, la mirada de la rubia se hizo más dura, y con voz muerta habló:

—Eso pensé.

Y de esa manera, Fate se dio media vuelta abandonando el lugar, quedando así Nanoha mirando únicamente su espalda alejarse, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer con más intensidad.

* * *

_**Soy malvado, lo sé. Eso último no se lo vieron venir, el que diga que sí le doy un tiro (?)**_

_**Su autor anda bastante cansado en estos momentos, por lo que me limité a agradecerles a todos sus motivadores comentarios y pedirles una disculpa por la semana de atraso, adivinen quien se enfermó xP Les estaré contestando el día de mañana por PM a excepción de cierto Guest que apareció por allí.**_

_**Mary: Justo eso es lo que pensé al ponerla, quise citar a la Nanoha de la primera temporada, aunque en mi opinión se ve un poco más como la Nanoha de la primera película. Hago lo posible por respetar la esencia de los personajes, me alegra ver que está dando resultado. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, espero seguir contando contigo de ahora en adelante :)**_

_**Por fin después de cinco capítulos por fin puedo comenzar a escribir la parte que me interesa, ahora saben un poco más de los ángeles, como funcionan y una que otra pista por allí :P**_

_**Espero que este cap les haya gustado n.n**_

* * *

**ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A LOSTNEKO 120, MARY, Y07, KATITOHTT, NADAORIGINAL, ZAISOOOH, Y TOKHA CHAN**


	7. Chapter 6

Hubo un momento, en el que su vida podría definirse como perfecta, a pesar de que hubiera bastantes carencias en su día a día. En cierto tipo de noches, a su cabeza le gustaba preguntarse "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?" Una pregunta que creo que todos en algún momento nos hacemos, a veces por lamentarnos, o a veces por curiosidad de una alternativa insatisfactoria.

Aquel que ha triunfado en algo, mira en retrospectiva los obstáculos que superó victorioso; aquel que cometió un error o perdió algo, retrocedía al momento exacto en el que las cosas comenzaron a fallar, para reprocharse. Algo que ambas actitudes tenían en común, era esta manía por imaginar los escenarios que no enfrentaron, ya sea por sentirse mejor consigo mismos o hacerse sentir como la peor de las escorias.

Hoy era de ese tipo de noches en las que a Fate le gustaba ponerse reflexiva.

Tras decir en voz alta uno de sus más celosos secretos, la rubia se apresuró a llegar a su casa la brevedad posible, encerrándose en su dormitorio, y agradeciendo que sobrecargaran a Lindy de trabajo nuevamente.

¿En qué estaba pensando para decir aquello?

Su cabeza estaba corriendo una carrera de velocidades intergalácticas, no podía siquiera pararse a pensar las cosas más sencillas. La cobriza rompía fácilmente las barreras que le imponía, y continuaba allí a pesar de toda la hostilidad que le mandaba, no pudo encontrar una razón por la cual seguirla rechazando y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya había revelado la razón por la que se odiaba tanto con la intención de asustarla.

_Que idiota._

¿Por qué nunca podía pensar las cosas dos veces? ¿Siempre debía ser tan impulsiva?

_Al menos ya no te molestará._

Tiene lógica. Nadie quiere estar cerca de un asesino si tiene el mínimo aprecio por su vida.

Se sentó sobre su cama, pasando su mirada sobre una de las dos fotografías en su cómoda. La tristeza la invadió rápidamente, y por algún motivo se sintió más fatal que de costumbre.

Esos orbes lavanda dejaron de verla con añoranza, ahora le transmitieron terror.

_Es lo que querías ¿no?_

Sí, pero por algún motivo no se sentía del todo bien.

Tomó la fotografía entre sus manos, acariciando su contorno, recorriendo la figura de quien le acompañaba con lentitud, comenzando a llorar sin percatarse de ello.

Una pequeña Fate de a lo sumo cinco años, usaba un par de coletas sostenidas por listones negros que iban de maravilla con aquel vestido blando y el sweater negro algo gastado. Una niña con los mismos rasgos faciales, mismo color de cabello y ojos, se abrazaba a ella.

La principal diferencia que podía verse entre ambas pequeñas, eran el par de centímetros que Fate parecía sacarle, y la expresividad que su contraria tenia, su color favorito siempre había sido el verde agua, razón por la que toda su vestimenta, incluidos los listones que amarraban su cabello de manera un poco distinta y la bufanda rota que rodeaba su cuello. Era como si entre ambas representaran los dos lados de la moneda.

Ella era Alicia, su hermana gemela mayor.

La hermana que Fate se había encargado de matar.

Y abrazándolas a ambas se encontraba su madre biológica, Precia Testarossa, la mujer de la que Fate vio la vida escaparse de sus ojos mientras sus manos se manchaban con la sangre de su progenitora.

.

.

Nanoha daba vueltas en su habitación como león enjaulado, sintiéndose al borde del colapso.

¡No lograba entender que había pasado!

Finalmente estaban teniendo una conversación medianamente normal y de la nada Fate había revelado ser una asesina.

Momento, ¿realmente lo era?

No era realmente una experta en el tema, pero sabía que realmente los asesinos no se consideraban como tal.

Y no solo eso, lo dijo con una enorme cantidad de odio, ¿podía tomarlo totalmente enserio bajo esas circunstancias?

¡Demonios! ¡Todo era demasiado complicado!

Como le gustaría que alguien en esos momentos se sentara con ella y le dijera todas las respuestas que necesitaba saber, Fate misma, un fantasma, un panda, hasta el mismo dios si no anduviera tan ocupado, pero no, estaba sola, completamente sola, como al inicio de toda aquella aventura de la que ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo fue que había empezado. ¿Realmente había viajado al pasado en primer lugar? Todo aquello parecía surrealista y el no recordar cómo había sucedido le ayudaba a fomentar su teoría de que solamente había tenido un sueño bastante realista… hasta que recordaba la ambigua explicación junto con una contundente orden acompañada de un terrible castigo, y hasta que pudo ver la mirada tan solitaria de Fate Testarossa.

Había algo dentro de ella que le obligaba a saber más de ella, algo independiente de la tarea que le encomendaron, y ahora que lo recapacitaba, siempre había sido así; que ahora tuviera una motivación más pesada ya era otra cosa.

Una asesina, por todos los cielos.

Su compañera de clases era una asesina, todos estuvieron en peligro desde su llegada y quizá por eso lo mejor era que se suicidara, ¿o no?

Por un demonio, ¿qué hacer?

¿Qué tal si luego iba por ella si decidía que la había fastidiado demasiado?

Estaba asustada.

Verdaderamente asustada.

No sabía si lo había hecho con una verdadera intención, si fue un accidente, si mató a un inocente o a una mala persona, solo sabía que había matado a alguien a consciencia.

Y eso no era algo fácil de ignorar.

* * *

Los días pasaron tortuosamente lentos en el instituto, quedaban ya solo un par de días para las vacaciones de invierno y Nanoha no era realmente la misma desde aquella tarde lluviosa. El cambio para sus amistades cercanas, como Hayate, por ejemplo, era bastante notorio. Nanoha había pasado repentinamente a ser la persona más introspectiva del planeta, su mente estaba seguramente en Plutón, pero con su mirada siempre fija en la misma persona: Fate.

Fate por su lado no estaba muy diferente a la Takamachi, también tenía varias interrogantes en su cabeza; aunque eran bastante extrañas si lo tenía que confesar. No lograba comprender el extraño efecto que la cobriza tenía sobre ella, una parte de sí quería disculparse con la Takamachi sin saber a ciencia cierta del porqué… ¿por asustarla quizá? Tampoco es como si pudiera retractarse, si algo odiaba la rubia eran las mentiras, aunque irónicamente mintiera bastante seguido, no mentiría para encubrir su verdad: Fate T. Harlaown era una asesina que poco merecía seguir con una pacífica vida como la que llevaba.

Entonces, ¿por qué demonios Nanoha estaba tan empecinada en hacerla "una más" de los suyos?

Estúpida cobriza.

De cualquier manera, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Lo dudaba, pero si Nanoha aún tenía ganas de acercarse a ella, tendría que lidiar con la confesión que le había hecho, la realidad más cruda dentro de las partes que conformaban a Fate Testarossa.

.

.

—Bien, basta de tonterías ¿quién eres?

Nanoha saltó de su lugar, mirando a Hayate con confusión ante su pregunta. Sorprendiéndose de ver que solamente quedaban ellas dos en el aula, ni siquiera se había percatado que las clases habían terminado.

—Soy yo, Nanoha. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Respondió con consternación, sintiendo un tanto de nerviosismo por la mirada azulada tan penetrante de su amiga.

—No eres la Nanoha que yo conozco. —Dijo la castaña con bastante seguridad.

—Las personas cambian, Hayate. —Intentó verse segura.

— ¡Pero no de la noche a la mañana! —Exclamó, por primera vez perdiendo los estribos—Justo desde que Fate llegó a nuestras vidas has sido de otra persona, más cautelosa y madura. El interés que puedas tener por ella es lo de menos, de un día para otro has perdido la inocencia que había en tu mirada, y en tu forma de hablar.

Nanoha se quedó callada ante ese argumento, considerando el hecho de que realmente había cuidado muy poco el hecho de que no era la Nanoha de ese tiempo, era lo más lógica que una chica tan observadora, como lo era Hayate, pudiera descubrir que había algo diferente en ella; pero nunca consideró que el cambio fuera tan radical como para que la Yagami asegurara que era una persona distinta, y le confrontara por ello.

—Ahora te veo asustada, turbada, pero sobre todo deprimida por algún motivo desconocido con un peso para nada ordinario. De un día para otro has callado tus pensamientos y prefieres cargarlo todo sola, podías ser sólo problemas en casa, de no ser porque hasta en tu hogar notan algo diferente en ti y me han preguntado si sé algo acerca de eso.

Nanoha no pudo decir nada contra aquellos argumentos, sintiéndose repentinamente mal por preocupar tanto a su familia como a su amiga. Posiblemente Yuuno, Alisa y Suzuka también estuvieran preocupados.

— ¿En dónde está la Nanoha que conozco? ¿Quién eres tú?

Nanoha sintió un nudo en su garganta, sintiéndose incapaz de responder.

—Solo dime si la podré volver a ver en una ocasión, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decirle adiós. Dime que ella volverá.

Aquello sonaba como una súplica.

— No pude decirle lo maravillosa chica que era, molestarla porque por fin me dijera que le gustaba alguien, apoyarla cuando le rompieran el corazón, salir a darle una paliza al bruto que la lastimara o simplemente "te quiero amiga".

Sus ojos lavanda se enfrentaron con un fuerte azul que le desbarató el alma, y cuando menos se lo esperó, ya estaba confesándose.

—La Nanoha que conoces ya no existe, y nunca más la volverás a ver—Lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la cobriza y Hayate la abrazó con fuerza. Repentinamente se sentía una intrusa dentro de su propio cuerpo, como si le hubiese arrebatado la vida a otra persona, sintiéndose responsable de desaparecer a la mejor amiga de Hayate por un deseo egoísta. No se paró a pensar que quienes le rodeaban también la perderían a ella de alguna y otra manera. Ella dejó a sus familiares solos para regresar a salvar a, prácticamente, una completa desconocida; y a su vez, eliminó del plano existencial a su otro yo.

Culpa, sentía bastante culpa.

¿Sería así como Fate se sentía a diario?

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento—Dijo entre llanto, aferrándose a Hayate, quien acariciaba su cabello en un intento de reconfortarla.

—Todo estará bien, tranquila. —Le susurraron mientras la Takamachi vaciaba una pena que hasta ese momento no era consciente que estaba cargando. El sol comenzó a ponerse y ambas permanecieron de igual manera, aunque Nanoha ya estaba un tanto más calmada, pidiendo perdón una y otra vez, pero extrañamente, sintiéndose también un poco más libertada sentía que podía contarle su verdad a alguien, ¿y qué mejor con Hayate?

* * *

Dos niñas corrían alegremente bajo la sombra de un árbol, correteándose entre risas. Ambas niñas eran idénticas, lo único que las diferenciaba era la sutil diferencia de estaturas y la manera en la que estaban peinadas, ya que ambas estaban usando lo que parecía ser un uniforme escolar.

— ¡Te toqué, te toca! —Dijo la más alta de las dos, sonriendo ampliamente mientras que la otra se recargaba sobre sus rodillas, recuperando el aliento y haciendo una mueca graciosa por ello, ya que intentaba hacer un puchero para apelar al corazón de su hermana menor, quien siempre terminaba ganando en todo tipo de juegos, para que le dejara ganar… otra vez.

— ¡No es justo! —Se quejó quien tenía su cabello distribuido en dos coletas pequeñas laterales, atadas con dos pequeños moños. Su contraria rio.

—A veces se pierde y a veces se gana. —Intentó molestar.

—Pero yo quiero ganar—Hizo un mohín— ¡Te ordeno como tu hermana mayor que me dejes ganar!

Un poco malcriada, así siempre había sido ella, pero ¿quién podía resistirse a esa sonrisa? Extendió su mano y de un instante para otro, picaron su brazo con inocente picardía.

— ¡Te toqué te toca, yo gano, como siempre! ¡Fate eres la mejor! —Exclamó victoriosa, abrazando a la más alta, quien tenía dos grandes coletas atadas en listones, recibiendo una pequeña risa como reacción a su acción anterior.

Antes de que Fate pudiera decir algo, una mujer notablemente alta, de cabellos grises y ojos púrpuras se apareció en su campo de visión, se notaba agitada, y visiblemente angustiada. Sin perder tiempo, dicha mujer se arrodilló frente a ellas y las rodeó en un abrazo.

—Alicia, Fate, lamento estar tan tarde. No paré de pensar en ustedes ni un segundo, me sentía muy mal, de verdad—Se disculpó.

Ambas gemelas se miraron y se asintieron en un mutuo acuerdo. El jardín de infantes había cerrado ya un par de horas atrás, y los de la institución no se tocaban mucho el corazón con los niños, al fin y al cabo, era una institución pública en la que mandaban a todo lo marginado.

—Todo está bien mamá, Fate y yo estamos bien. —Dijo Alicia.

—Sabemos que estás ocupada, madre. No tienes que preocuparte demasiado, Alicia y yo ya somos niñas grandes que nos podemos cuidar.

De alguna manera que sorprendería a bastantes, la peli-gris se las arregló para cargar con ambas niñas en brazos.

—No dudo en que protegerás a tu hermana, pero siguen siendo mis bebés, y eso siempre será así. —Alicia rio en cuanto sintió a su madre hacerle cosquillas—Vayamos a casa, haré algo rápido de comer para las tres antes de volver a trabajar, ya saben que me escapé para venir por ustedes mis preciosas niñas.

Siempre era igual, apenas podían compartir un rato con su madre porque siempre estaba en el trabajo, pero no importaba mucho, al final de todos, ambas pequeñas tenían más que claro que Precia las amaba más que a cualquier cosa.

* * *

_**Volví! Morí y renací de las cenizas ¡COMO UN FENIX!**_

_**Mira nomás esas referencias papu xD Lo siento, sigo emocionado de que mi OTP de otro fnadom prácticamente me la hicieron canon, jeje.**_

_**Fuera de bromas, una disculpa por la tardanza, ahora si me volé. Ha sido un cuatri bastante pesado y recién estoy terminando con mis evaluaciones de segundo parcial... y mañana debo hacer servicio comunitario por créditos extra. Estoy re contra muerto TnT**_

_**¿que tal el capítulo? Si se sintió mi oxidación, también una disculpa, perdí cierto toque para entrelazar los eventos aquí gracias a mi mes de ausencia... pero bueno, pudo ser peor (?)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quien me continue vivo y leyendo mis disparates, sepan que los aprecio mucho**_

* * *

**ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A LOSTNEKO 120, Y07, NADAORIGINALY ZAISOOOH,**


	8. Chapter 7

—Parece que con el tiempo Nanoha va hacerse más llorona—Bromeó Hayate, bebiendo de su taza con chocolate caliente, venía bien para el frío. Nanoha por su lado, miró a la castaña con un mohín, con bastantes sentimientos encontrados. Una parte de ella extrañaba esa cercanía con Hayate... Y otra estaba recordando lo castroso que era tener a tu mejor amiga divirtiéndose a tu costa, ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Imitó a la Yagami y bebió de su chocolatada también. Pensando en que vendría a partir de ahora que tenía a alguien con ella, nunca había dudado que Hayate fuera perspicaz, pero nunca llegó a pensar que pudiera comprender que en teoría era una persona distinta. Sin duda la castaña sabía leer muy bien a las personas.

— ¿Entonces todo lo que sabes es que de alguna manera estás un año en el pasado y tú misión es rescatar a Fate-san?

Nanoha asintió.

—Tiene una pena muy profunda que la llevará a suicidarse, sé que puedo ayudarla.

—No dudo que su pesar sea grande, su mirada habla mucho por ella. En cierta manera le agradas. —Dijo Hayate para la sorpresa de la Takamachi, por los tratos que habían tenido anteriormente, la chica aseguraría que Fate apenas aprendía a tolerar su presencia.

—Creo que tenemos percepciones bastante diferentes acerca de ella. —Ante el comentario de Nanoha, Hayate rio muy ligeramente.

—Sabes qué pasa con Fate-san, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó con suavidad.

Nanoha nuevamente asintió.

—Puedo intuir la principal razón y digamos que en cierta manera me ayudaste a entender el sentimiento.

— ¿Por eso comenzaste a llorar?

—Fui muy egoísta, me metí en algo demasiado grande sin considerar las consecuencias, termine arrebatándote a tu mejor amiga, soy una pésima persona.

Hayate sonrió de manera conciliadora, de esa manera mágica y especial capaz de tranquilizar a cualquiera.

—Hey, no tiene nada de malo querer ayudar a otros y no es para nada egoísta si no esperabas obtener algún beneficio de ello. Quizá solo fuiste un tanto descuidada, pero así es Nanoha siempre, para nada eres una mala persona.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes que decir?

—Es mi don, nena—Le guiñó el ojo juguetonamente, rompiendo lo último que quedaba de tensión con ello. Nanoha había pedido permiso a su madre para pasar la noche en casa de Hayate, el cual le fue concedido enseguida, la señora Momoko no lo exteriorizaba (o quizá Nanoha no había estado muy pendiente de ella), pero estaba igualmente preocupada por el repentino auto-aislamiento de su hija menor. Hayate por su parte solo tuvo que avisarle a su hermana mayor que Nanoha estaría allí cuando regresara de guardia en la madrugada, ya que trabajaba como enfermera.

Se olvidaron de todo por unas cuantas horas, mismas en las que la cobriza recordó lo mucho que quería a la castaña. Tanto se había dicho que Fate necesitaba una amiga para compartir su pena, que olvidó que lo mismo sucedía con ella. Finalmente, Nanoha tenía una idea para comenzar a proceder... Y aunque no se involucrara directamente con la rubia, Hayate igualmente había hecho lo suyo.

.

.

Su mirada aburrida contemplaba nuevamente la luna, sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado de la manera en que las cosas habían ido avanzando durante los últimos días, preguntándose nuevamente si había hecho lo correcto dejándose persuadir. Él era conocido entre los suyos como el ángel más analítico de todos, aquel que nunca hacía apuestas por cosas improbables, menos aún si dichas apuestas involucraban a gente que poco, o nada, merecían los resultados de una mala decisión.

Nanoha era una buena chica, contaba con una esencia bastante pura y su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto. Nanoha era una chica que merecía el mundo entero como obsequio, no lograba entender ¿Porque Fate? ¿Quién había sido el genio que decidió juntar sus senderos de semejante manera? Fate era una chica a la que la desgracia le perseguía desde el momento en que fue concebida, su actitud negativa era solo el resultado de las circunstancias que la rodearon. Era una pena que un alma tan bondadosa como la suya fuera contaminada desde la temprana edad, de haber sido diferentes las cosas, su futuro sería tan brillante como el de su contraparte, pero no, la Testarossa era totalmente lo opuesto a la Takamachi. No la culpaba por elegir el camino a su perdición, de ser humano, él también lo habría hecho, y con tantos milenios trabajando como un dios de la muerte, ya había perdido bastante empatía con ellos, refugiándose en el tratado del libre albedrío para liberarse de responsabilidades.

Las acciones de su hermanita habían removido ciertas cosas dentro de él, la ilusión de Brisa y el respaldo tanto de Kail como Lucian le hicieron creer nuevamente, pero lo que había visto en su última visita lo desmotivaba. Si el sendero de Fate seguía siendo el mismo en los siguientes meses, de poco serviría lo que Nanoha hiciera, terminaría pagando un vacío que no le correspondía. Ese era el mayor inconveniente de un trato como el que había hecho y por eso prefería insistir en ignorar su existencia. Después de todo quien terminaba más afectado, no era el principal involucrado, sino su destinado, aquel que cerraba el trato.

En pocas palabras, el trato destruía uno de los lados del hilo, pero no necesariamente el que estuviera más dañado.

.

.

Frunció el ceño casi por reflejo, pero lo que más resaltó de ella fue la casi imperceptible sonrisa que se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios. Tomó entre sus dedos el ave de origami, y miró al frente a la chica que conversaba con una chica de cortos cabellos que identificaba vagamente. Su tenue mirada amatista le dirigió la calidez suficiente como para infundirle tranquilidad, aunque no sabía exactamente la razón detrás de ello.

Jugueteó en silencio con las alas del animal hecho con papel negro, sin ser consciente de que era la primera vez que no se la pasaba con la mirada perdida en la nada. Nanoha no lo sabía, pero cuando era más niña, Fate solía hacerle figuras de papel a su hermana para entretenerla o distraerla de sus preocupaciones, tenía buena habilidad con las manos y la paciencia suficiente como para hacerlo todo con cautela, Alicia en cambio, era bastante descuidada, lo cual era bastante irónico si se consideran su tan frágil condición.

Dejó salir una pequeña risa de forma involuntaria. Recordó aquella ocasión en la que, para darle una sorpresa a su madre, justamente por el día de las madres, terminó todo siendo un desastre total. Por algún motivo se dejó convencer por su hermana que eran capaces de todo e intentaron cocinar para retribuirle a su santa madre los deliciosos almuerzos que comían en los recesos, sobre eso… Precia terminó recibiendo una masa negra en un plato y un licuado de dudosos ingredientes. Afortunadamente no incendiaron el cuarto en el que vivían... O el del vecino que les prestó la licuadora en primer lugar. Aunque si se quedaron sin la comida para aquel el día.

Si tenía que comparar, Fate debía reconocerle a Lindy el hecho de que nunca le presentó alguna dificultad para cumplir alguna necesidad básica, más bien era ella quien se las otorgaba. Por ejemplo, tenía su propio espacio en casa y no debía colarse a un baño conjunto. Fácilmente Fate aseguraría que su habitación era más grande que la "casa" que tenía en Italia. Recordaba a la perfección que la cocina, la sala, el comedor y el baño estaban en el mismo lugar, y eso que el último no contaba con ducha ni lavamanos. Para asearse debían tomar el baño conjunto demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde, y en la temporada de frío siempre traía molestias. Dormían las tres en una misma cama, que solo podían acceder cuando Precia bajaba una escalera, y de todas maneras había que tener cuidado con el techo.

Otra situación venía con la comida, siempre había sido de complexión delgada, ella, Alicia y Precia también; pero incluso con su corto juicio, la Fate de ese tiempo sabía que aquello no era normal, prácticamente estaban rozando la anemia, y aunque en el presente solo comía porque el cuerpo se lo demandaba con urgencia, aunque Lindy no estuviera de manera física en la casa, siempre tenía algo para desayunar, un bentō preparado para el instituto, y cereal con leche para una cena sencilla. De niña, prácticamente peleaba con Alicia por robarle su único trozo _nugget_ o robar parte de su pasta.

Pero si algo compartían ambas, era esa sonrisa cansada que le dirigían cuando se sentaban en el comedor, una con notables ojeras bajo sus ojos y los hombros caídos, otra con ojos lánguidos y un semblante bastante desnutrido. No había quejas ni reclamos hacia ella, e incluso le felicitaban cuando creían que lo que hizo estaba más que excelente. Una por sus logros individuales, y otra por cuidar de su hermana.

Ah, pero cuando las cosas no seguían de acuerdo al plan…

De un lado recibía miradas de lástima, y del otro, miradas llenas del odio más puro.

Suspiró, como ya le era costumbre.

Enfocó su visión en su libreta, dándose cuenta que de nuevo había vuelto con su extraño arte. Había una reflexión de ella con rasgos salvajes sosteniendo una flor marchita en una mano izquierda, mientras que de su mano derecha goteaba algo que no le atribuiría que (era ya que todo el dibujo estaba hecho a tinta), y su mirada reflejaba que tan muerta se sentía interiormente. Según los trazos que podía apreciar, estaba lloviendo sobre su cabeza y la oscuridad la rodeaba. Se concentró entonces en el regalo anterior de Nanoha y nuevamente lo tomó entre sus dedos, apoyando su codo encima del cuaderno, tapando parcialmente su "obra maestra".

Entonces un ave igual a la que tenía entre sus manos, pero hecha con una hoja blanca, se posó frente a ella. Alzó su mirada rojiza, encontrándose con la Takamachi sonriéndole con nerviosismo, seguramente por saberse ante una asesina despiadada como ella. Debía admitir que estaba sorprendida de que nuevamente se le haya vuelto a acercar, le reconocería el mérito por ahora. Aun no descartaba que no se tratara de una farsa más fácil de derrocar por un soplido, que un castillo de naipes.

—Puedo suponer que esta vez si te ha gustado mi ofrenda de paz. —Dijo Nanoha, aunque un poco dudosa, y esto Fate lo notó enseguida, pero decidió no señalárselo.

— ¿Por qué decidiste irte por la papiroflexia en esta ocasión?

Nanoha le dedicó una cálida mirada.

—Mi hermana mayor me hacía muchas figuras cuando era más pequeña cuando me sentía triste, siempre me levantaban el ánimo un poco, por más mal que me sintiera.

Fate agachó la mirada ante sus palabras y se quedó analizando lo dicho. No había duda de que Nanoha era un reflejo de Alicia.

¿La vida la había puesto en su camino para no dejar de torturarla?

Alzó la vista a Nanoha nuevamente, y así de rápido la volvió a bajar, dejando el ave sobre el escritorio y observando su dibujo.

— ¿Puedo? —Preguntó la cobriza tras varios momentos de silencio, dejando ver un lápiz color blanco en su mano. La rubia se miró extrañada, pero apoyó sus manos sobre sus piernas, dándole tela libre, realmente curiosa en esta ocasión.

Nanoha avanzó a su izquierda y comenzó a modificar su dibujo. Haciendo que sus ojos se vieran más brillantes, logrando de alguna manera que sus rasgos bestiales se suavizaran un poco, que los pétalos marchitos se volvieran hojas, dibujando unos más grandes (aunque bastante deformes) encima de estos, con varias estrellas en lo que antes era pura oscuridad y dibujando un charco debajo de su mano mojada.

—La verdad es que no dibujo ni la mitad de bien que tú, nyahaha…

Sí, Fate ya estaba convencida de eso.

—Pero alguien me dijo una vez que no todo es blanco y no todo es negro.

—Que cliché—Dijo Fate de inmediato, Nanoha no se mostró molesta y su sonrisa no flaqueó, esto detuvo cualquier otro comentario ácido que tuviera en mente para complementar lo que recién dijo.

—Tienes razón.

—Pero…—Incitó a continuar.

—En este mundo debe haber alguien que te comprenda, pero que al mismo tiempo pueda enseñarte la otra perspectiva de las cosas, para que no únicamente veas negro. —Terminó Nanoha con calma.

Fate la miró por unos momentos, después pasó su mirada a las figuras y luego terminó una vez más en el dibujo.

— ¿Me estás tratando de insinuar que tú eres esa persona? Que ridículo.

—Trato de decirte que no es necesario que te hundas por tu cuenta en la soledad cuando hay personas que se preocupan por ti, estoy segura que Lindy-san…

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿También te preocupo? —Interrumpió con altanería.

—Sí—Aunque con voz suave, lo entonó con seguridad. Fate chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, viéndole con esa actitud prepotente que le vio cuando la dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿No me temes?

— ¿Tengo una razón para ello?

—Ya te lo dije, soy una asesina. ¿Qué te garantiza que a la menor molestia no pueda enredar mis manos en tan blanquecino y delgado cuello? ¿o que en un ataque de ira no termine clavando puñaladas sobre ese abdomen tan delineado que tienes? —Alzó la ceja con desafío. Nanoha no se dejó vencer.

—No intentes hacerte la sangre fría, no te queda. No eres para nada peligrosa.

—Ni siquiera me conoces.

Ahora fue Nanoha quien se permitió mostrarse confiada.

—Esa mirada que posees, ya le visto antes en mí misma. Sé exactamente con qué clase de persona estoy tratando—Hizo una pausa, Fate le continuó viendo con reto—No eres una mala persona.

Y con eso la desarmó por completo.

—De serlo no sentirías ni remordimiento ni culpa por tus acciones—Fate quedó muda—No ayudarías a otros, aunque sea por cortesía o para devolver favores.

—No me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

—Porque en cierta manera te afecta—Continuó—No tratarías de alejarme para protegerme de no ser así.

Fate soltó una carcajada cargada de burla.

—No es por eso que te estoy alejando—Confesó, todavía con los brazos cruzados, recargándose contra el respaldar de su asiento—Eres igual a ella.

De acuerdo, eso Nanoha no lo esperaba.

— ¿Quién es _"ella"_?

—Alicia, mi primera víctima

A Nanoha le congeló el hecho de que dijera la palabra "primera" ¿fue más de una? ¿Cómo es que seguía en libertad entonces? Eso seguramente quedaba en una carta de antecedentes, ¿qué mujer estaría lo suficientemente loca como para…? Ah cierto, Lindy-san. Pero momento, con lo poco que conversó con ella cuando se toparon en la enfermería y la preocupación genuina que mostró, Nanoha podía asegurar que eso a Lindy-san le importaba un comino. No dudaba que hubiera una razón detrás bastante potente como para ignorar un hecho de semejante magnitud.

— ¿Y te digo otra cosa? Alicia igualmente era mi hermana mayor—Dijo con una sonrisa sórdida, una que Nanoha ya reconocía de aquellas veces en las que Fate usaba una máscara para tratar de asustarla y alejarla.

Si lo que Hayate le comentó tras platicarle todo lo políticamente correcto a decir, entonces significaba que la estaba venciendo, y que de seguir así… por fin lograría derrumbar la primera gran muralla para ella.

—Si mi hermana pereció por mi causa, ¿Qué no te asegura que contigo pase lo mismo?

—Si hubieras querido matarme lo hubieras hecho antes—Dijo lo más segura que pudo.

—¿Qué te asegura que no trato de ganar tiempo, así de la misma manera en que vertí la sangre de la mujer que me trajo el mundo, en mis manos?

Nanoha no dijo nada, y se hincó para quedar al mismo nivel que Fate, deslizando sus pulgares por debajo de sus ojos, haciendo que la chica se percatara que estaba llorando desde que comenzó con su complejo de culpa.

—No eres una mala persona—Repitió despacio.

Fate observó esos orbes lavanda que le miraban con total sinceridad.

— ¿No te causo repulsión?

—No es mi trabajo juzgarte, sino apoyarte a cargar con ese peso, casi como lo haría un ángel guardián.

Nanoha se aferró a Fate en un abrazo, mientras que el llanto de la Testarossa se hacía más notorio. Afortunadamente, solamente eran ellas dos en el aula, como cada encuentro que tenían. Gracias a esto, nadie más que la Takamachi fue testigo de cómo la rubia, de manera dudosa, correspondía su abrazo.

* * *

_**¡POR FIN CARAJO! ¡POR FIN!**_

_**Si ustedes se desesperaban porque estas dos parecieran no avanzar es porque evidentemente no me ven mientras voy escribiendo esto.**_

_**¡Ya era hora de que Nanoha arremetiera con todo contra Fate y que esta por fin se dejara ayudar!**_

_**...Aunque sea un poquito :v**_

_**Aun faltan muchas cosas que tratar con estas dos, pero por lo menos el paso más importante (creo yo) ya fue dado. Aun no sé como Hayate se va a involucrar con Fate si les soy sincero, pero de que va a hacer cosas importantes, va a hacer cosas importantes.**_

_**Este fue un capítulo lleno de revelaciones, ya saben un poco más del Angel con el que Nanoha hizo el trato (y del trato mismo + una pregunta que varios me hacían respecto a Nanoha) y un poco más del pasado de Fate. Que joder, como me encanta irme a su pasado, aunque al final termino sufriendo porque termino revelando cosas que no quiero revelar todavía y que me hacen reescribir escenas enteras o hacer comenzar el capítulo desde cero.**_

_**¿Que tal el capítulo? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Que esperan a partir de ahora? De una vez les aviso, en verdadero Angst todavía ni siquiera empieza?**_

_**Soy bien malote (?) Muajajajaja (?)**_

* * *

**ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A ENYUN AYALA, LOSTNEKO 120, ZAISOOOH, NADA ORIGINAL, IVIT Y SLAM**

* * *

_**Respuesta a los reviews dejados por Guest...**_

_**IVIT: Muchas gracias a ti por leer, espero seguirte leyendo en un futuro.**_

_**Slam: Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando, espero verte aquí hasta el final n.n**_


	9. Chapter 8

Nanoha miró a sus alrededores con la curiosidad estampada en su rostro, consciente de que lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, de momento, era una oportunidad única. Después de su mítica escena en el aula, Nanoha logró hacerse de las suyas e intercambiaron teléfonos, aunque en sí, ella era siempre quien único las cortas conversaciones. Dos días después de que comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno, Fate comentó la visita pendiente a su casa por la iniciativa de Lindy, Nanoha no dudó dos veces en anotarse al plan, y si era honesta, la Testarossa sintió la necesidad de compañía humana durante un día tan horrible como aquel.

Nanoha lo sabría hasta después, pero ese día era el aniversario de la muerte de Alicia tras varios días internada en el área de cuidados intensivos de un hospital.

Estaba asustada de lo que podría pasar a solas.

La vez pasada le dió un ataque de nervios que Lindy tuvo complicada para neutralizar. Chrono también había estado allí.

El año ante-pasado fue más tranquilo, y solo se recluyó en su habitación. En años anteriores, sin embargo, recordaba castigarse a tal punto de que algunas pequeñas cicatrices en su abdomen eran bastante evidentes.

Aquel día sería un completo experimento, porque había un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad tanto de que terminara con sus pensamientos centrados en su culpabilidad, como de que no lo hiciera.

Fate no fue a recoger a Nanoha afuera del edificio para que no se perdiera, le mandó su ubicación por mensajería y le dijo que se las arreglara para llegar a la hora que quisiera, de alguna forma intuyó que la Takamachi llegaría lo más temprano posible. En ese momento marcaban las nueve y media de la mañana, pero Nanoha había emprendido camino desde las siete, se perdió un poco entre tanto complejo, ya que el suyo tampoco destacaba mucho de los otros.

—Quiero suponer que no has desayunado—Comentó Fate mientras que Nanoha se sacaba los zapatos, dejándole las sandalias para invitados que Lindy compró con fascinación cuando llegaron al país, eran la primera vez que se usaban.

—Quiero suponer también que no te vas despertando—Dijo Nanoha al ver a la rubia tan pulcra como siempre, aunque con unas destacables ojeras.

—No he dormido, así que en cierta parte estás en lo correcto.

La falta de sueño era lo que más caracterizaba la noche anterior a la fecha. Su mente no dejaba de torturarla, mandándole recuerdo sobre recuerdo de como todo comenzó y como ella era la responsable del desenlace. Lindy era bastante consciente de esto, por lo que se vio bastante insegura de dejarla por su cuenta aquel día, no conocía las tendencias de auto-lesión de su hija, pero se preocupaba demasiado por ella. De hecho, Nanoha debería agradecer a Lindy por esto, ya que el hecho de que Fate la invitara a su hogar se debía a un intento de tranquilizar a su madre adoptiva.

—Me preocupan tus hábitos de sueño.

—Tras una buena ducha una noche de insomnio se desvanece—Fate restó importancia caminando hacia el interior. Nanoha guardó silencio mientras la seguía. La rubia se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y comenzó a servir el desayuno que Lindy se encargó de dejarles, y dado que dejar a alguien comiendo solo era de mala educación, Fate sirvió una pequeña parte para ella igual.

Hoy tocaba comida occidental.

— ¿Tienes algo preparado para hoy? — Cuestionó Nanoha.

—Realmente no—Respondió—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo por favor no me lleves a ningún parque.

Nanoha quedó sorprendida por la seriedad de la petición, que rozaba los límites entre la súplica y la orden, pero por el momento decidió no insistir, apenas comenzaba el día, no quería que la tensión las invadiera tan temprano.

Fate usualmente se aislaba en su habitación con tal de no enfrentarse a nada, pero con alguien tan hiperactiva como lo era Nanoha, se preparó mentalmente para aceptar que, quedarse encerrada en casa, no sería una opción. Y hasta cierto punto estaba bien con eso, siempre y cuando no fueran a un parque. Ese era un lugar terminantemente prohibido, justamente esa era la razón por la que Lindy se acomodaba en complejos de edificios, no tanto por comodidad o economía, de hecho, hasta salía un tanto más caro; sino porque Fate parecía tener algo parecido a una fobia o algo así con dichos lugares, no podía permanecer cerca de uno por mucho tiempo, y ni hablar de verlos por la ventana. En Londres era todavía más complicado porque había parques por todos lados y la casa de Lindy estaba cerca de uno. Fue hasta que Fate cumplió los once años que la peli-verde entendió el nerviosismo que tanto afligía a su pequeña y se mudó de casa, dejando aquella como renta.

Si era sincera, Fate se sentía un poco culpable por ello, pero le estaba infinitamente agradecida.

Simplemente no los soportaba, y menos durante aquel día, se volvería vulnerable nuevamente y le costaría mucho volver a la normalidad. No sabía exactamente desde cuándo comenzó ésta actitud, pero tenía más que clara la razón.

Fate tendría cinco años cuando su vida cambiaría para siempre, el mismo día que conoció a la siempre afable, Lindy Harlaown.

Era un día relativamente normal, su madre estaba trabajando duramente, como todos los días, mientras que ellas residían en su casa de nueve metros cuadrados. No había una tarea que las mantuviera entretenidas y tampoco a su madre le dió tiempo de darles instrucciones, por lo que las niñas estaban prácticamente por su cuenta, y el juicio de dos niñas de cinco años, medianamente hiperactivas, no es muy fiable que digamos.

— ¡Fate~! —Alicia alargó la primera vocal de su nombre con tal de llamar la atención de la rubia que en esos momentos trataba de ignorarla.

Este tipo de cosas a veces hacían a otros pensar que Alicia era la hermana menor.

— ¡Fate no me ignores! —Reclamó la mayor, haciendo un puchero.

Fate la miró de reojo, cediendo de inmediato ante su gesto.

— ¡Debemos salir, jugar, explorar! —Exclamó con ánimo. Fate suspiró, como si estuviera cansada ya de dicha escena.

—No pedimos permiso a mamá, ¿Qué tal si llega y no nos encuentra?

—Mamá siempre llega tarde, podemos ir y regresar rápido. —Rebatió.

—Ni siquiera nos sabemos el camino—Le dijo Fate.

—Se lo podemos pedir al portero.

—El portero nos odia, ¿Recuerdas? Por lo de su peluquín.

Alicia infló los mofletes, molesta.

—Entonces a una persona de la calle.

—Hablar con desconocidos está mal.

— ¡Fate~~!

Alicia comenzó a removerse frente a ella a manera de berrinche, causando que Fate finalmente se rindiera ante su capricho.

—Bien, pero vendremos antes de que se haga de noche, y ni una palabra a mamá, ¿De acuerdo?

Ante las palabras de Fate, el rostro idéntico de Alicia se iluminó completamente, quien también ya se encontraba saltando de alegría.

— ¡Fate, eres la mejor!

—Ponte tu sweater y ahorita me ayudas a quitar el seguro. —Al tiempo que decía esto, Fate se abrochaba los botones del suyo, para posteriormente, quitar el seguro en la manija, pero para el segundo, que quedaba más alto, siempre tenía que cargar a Alicia para ponerlo y quitarlo cuando estaban solas. Con el tiempo aprendieron a no caerse una encima de la otra.

Dejaron el edificio, pidiéndole ayuda al primer samaritano que se encontraron, solo que el confundió el parque al que se referían las niñas con uno que acababan de inaugurar. Por lo que les mandó por un camino que no solo estaba más largo, sino que igual era uno con el que no estaban familiarizadas.

La pequeña lógica de Fate le dijo que regresaran por dónde vinieron, pero el entusiasmo de Alicia iba en incremento; para ella no estaban perdidas, estaban en una aventura de búsqueda, y por más que Fate le insistiera en regresar porque el cielo se nublaba, Alicia la ignoró. Y siguieron.

Cuando llegaron al parque una inmensa lluvia se desató, y aunque sus cuerpos titiritaban de frío, fue más la emoción de llegar a un lugar nuevo, que simplemente decidieron no hacerle caso.

La lluvia fue aumentando su intensidad conforme el tiempo pasó, y cuando menos lo esperaron, truenos y relámpagos comenzaron a ser parte del panorama, mismos que asustaron a la pequeña Alicia lo suficiente como para hacerle caso a lo anteriormente dicho por Fate. El problema era que ya no sabían cómo regresar. ¡Eran unas niñas por todos los dioses! Sus mentes no pudieron almacenar tanta información después de horas jugando, y los pocos letreros en las tiendas que pudieran servir de guía, fueron quitados cuando la lluvia empezó a caer. Dieron vuelta una cuadra antes de dónde deberían hacia la izquierda en vez de a la derecha. Se alejaron cada vez más del lugar en el que vivían y la noche estaba llegando a Nápoles.

Cuando la noche cayó y la poca iluminación se hizo presente, Alicia no resistió más y comenzó a llorar como cualquier niña lo hubiera hecho. Fate por su parte, reprimió el suyo, no queriendo empeorar más la situación. Era de noche, estaba lloviendo y estaban congeladas hasta los huesos. Alicia y Fate temblaban por el frío, bajo del pequeño techo de una casa que encontraron.

Entonces sucedió.

Un señor de mal aspecto se comenzó a acercar con una mirada que a Fate le mandó escalofríos. Y ya que todo adulto que se encontraron se negó en brindarles ayuda, tomó la mano de Alicia, y volvieron a correr bajo la helada lluvia hasta que sin querer chocaron con otra persona, una que les dió cierto alivio al ver su vestimenta.

¡Era una oficial de policía!

Fate llegó a su límite igual, y entre ambas niñas se abrazaron a la mujer de cabellos y ojos verdes que las miraba con confusión y sorpresa, llorando como dos niñas que al fin se sienten a salvo.

Fue complicado, pero quién entonces se presentaría como la oficial Lindy Harlaown, tranquilizó a las niñas lo suficiente como para convencerlas de acompañarla y seguir caminando en dirección a la comisaría. Se quitó su chaqueta y la sudadera debajo de esta para brindarles a las pequeñas algo con que abrigarse del helado viento que corría en ese diciembre. Fate le expresó lo importante que era que Alicia entrara en calor y dejara de mojarse, a lo que Lindy decidió cargar con la mayor de las hermanas y acomodó a Fate de tal manera que el paraguas le tapara lo más que pudiera.

Lindy comentó alguna vez que esa noche maldijo a su compañero por dejarla salir por la cena bajo semejante lluvia torrencial, pero que, viendo en retrospectiva, se alegraba de eso, así como de las demoras que condujeron a qué se encontrara con las gemelas en el momento adecuado.

—Ya logramos contactar con la madre de las niñas, será cuestión de tiempo para que llegue. —Dijo su compañero en un perfecto inglés, para que las niñas no pudieran comprender la plática de adultos que se estaba llevando frente a ellas—Sin embargo, sabes que los del apartado familiar querrán intervenir.

Lindy suspiró.

— ¿No podemos simplemente pasar este altercado por alto? A todo padre alguna vez se le ha perdido su hijo. —Pidió la mujer, el hombre le vio con un poco de seriedad.

—Revisamos los archivos de la señora Testarossa, no tiene familiares asociados y paga alquiler en el barrio más peligroso de la ciudad. Es un milagro que las niñas llegaran intactas hasta donde las encontraste. Sus referencias son los jefes de su trabajo y nunca estuvo casada.

Las cosas pintaban bastante mal para la señora, tanto que Lindy se compadeció de ella. Pudo entenderla en cierto punto, pues su marido murió en su deber cuando su hijo Chrono, (que en esos momentos comenzó a hablar con las niñas), tenía apenas cuatro años, y le tocó a ella hacerse cargo de todo lo que antes correspondía a Clyde. Debería ser duro no contar con ese apoyo desde el principio, por eso no juzgó a la mujer por dejar a las niñas solas y comprendía que aquello no era más que una situación desafortunada, causada por la curiosidad infantil.

—Puedo tomar la responsabilidad, te aseguro que me encargaré de que mejore la calidad de vida se estás niñas.

—Apenas puedes con tu hijo, Lindy.

—Te lo pido como un favor especial, te deberé algo y podrás cobrártelo cuando quieras.

El hombre suspiró.

—Detesto esa habilidad tuya de convencimiento—Se apretó las sienes—Esta bien, esto no va a ser archivado, pero a la siguiente te comerán viva.

—Muchas gracias Gil.

Precia llegó casi dos horas después con dos pequeños paraguas y dos mudas de ropa bastante abrigadoras, era diciembre después de todo. Estaba bastante agitada, y se notaba que no sabía si regañar a las niñas por salir de casa o abrazarlas hasta quitarles el aire… hizo una mezcla de ambas, llorando de paso.

Lindy le explicó al trato que llegó con su compañero y Precia casi se lanza a besarle el piso.

La cosa no quedó allí, para bien, o para mal, Lindy consiguió amistarse con la madre soltera de las gemelas, ofreciéndose a pasar tiempo con ellas durante las tardes junto a Chrono. Lastimosamente, esto no evitó que las ruedas del destino comenzaran a girar, como siempre, con desgracias para la familia Testarossa.

Aunque Precia lo haya disfrazado lo mejor que pudo, dejó salir toda su pena cuando los médicos les dijeron que su hermana gemela había muerto por neumonía. De esta manera Fate comprendió que si Precia estaba por su cuenta es porque se embarazó muy joven de ellas (aunque ya lo sospechaba por la edad que su madre decía tener), más específicamente, cuando ni siquiera había acabado su bachillerato; que no tenían un padre porque el responsable de que ella y Alicia existieran, decidió desligarse de toda responsabilidad; y la razón por la que no había algún familiar que las ayudara, es porque la vergüenza que causó Precia con su "libertinaje" le ganó el completo rechazo y exilio de la casa Testarossa.

—No es tu culpa, Fate—Le había dicho Lindy cuando finalmente logró conseguir que la pequeña rubia se abriera con ella, sacando ese pesar que por tanto tiempo le llevaba afligiendo.

Alicia era su adoración y la de Precia. Alicia era la alegría personificada en esa imperfecta familia de tres. Su partida afectó a Fate y a Precia de manera profunda.

—No debí dejarme convencer, debí insistir más en quedarnos en casa. —Se siguió lamentando la rubia mientras que, silenciosamente, Lindy la reconfortaba en un cálido abrazo—Es mi culpa que ella adquiriera la infección, yo la maté, mamá tiene razón.

Lindy apretó la mandíbula ante las palabras que soltó la rubia, sintiendo como el rencor de la mujer que por un momento admiró, Precia Testarossa, crecía por la manera en que había jodido tanto a una niña inocente cuyo único pecado, era la debilidad por su hermana mayor.

* * *

Observó el reloj en su muñeca, faltaban veinte para las siete y sentía como sus manos temblaban por la ansiedad. Si Nanoha lo notó, prefirió no mencionárselo.

El día no había sido lo que Fate había esperado, pero eso no necesariamente se traducía a algo malo. Después de desayunar (donde, por cierto, Nanoha no se contuvo y comenzó a cuestionar a Fate), la Testarossa comentó que debía realizar un mandado, lo cual era mentira. No quería ni en broma que la Takamachi entrara a su habitación, y sabía que, de estar mucho rato en el apartamento, aquello sería inevitable.

Por la condición antes dada, Nanoha tuvo que eliminar bastantes planes al instante. La apatía de Fate por filmes cinematográficos o medios de entretenimiento digital, eliminaron también a los cines y a los _arcades_ de la vista. Nanoha tampoco era una chica de andar mucho en plazas, irónicamente lo suyo eran los parques, fue así como la única opción medianamente viable que les quedó, fue visitar un acuario que abrieron recientemente en Uminari. También fue perfecto para que el poco japonés de Fate no se volviera una barrera como seguramente hubiera hecho en los otros lugares, lo que les permitió que la salida fuera un poco más amena.

Fate tenía un gusto inusual por los tritones.

Comieron allí mismo, y ahora se encontraban en la cafetería/restaurante de los padres de Nanoha: el Midori-ya, para terminar el día de alguna manera. Fate estaba tremendamente agradecida de que los propietarios decidieran pensar en la gente anti-dulce como ella. Fate también les reconocía que el ambiente era tan ameno y relajante que dejaba a Starbucks corto, aun sin contar con la inmensa cantidad de clientes y los precios notablemente más baratos.

— ¿Y cuál es tu impresión hasta ahora? —Interrogó Nanoha con cautela.

Si bien era cierto que Fate ya estaba un poco menos reacia, también era verdad que su dinámica no había cambiado mucho, Nanoha debía cuidar demasiado lo que decía y los puntos que tocaba con ello. Fate por su lado había incrementado el sarcasmo y la ironía hacia ella.

¿Era eso algo bueno?

—Pudo ser peor. En cuanto Lindy te conozca te va a ahogar de besos—Dijo Fate como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero si algo debía reconocerle a la insistente Takamachi es que de verdad aquel día pudo haber sido _demasiado _peor. No sentía que mereciera disfrutar una salida tan asombrosa con animales marinos, pero sin duda fueron un excelente distractor de su sentimiento de culpa.

Nanoha soltó una pequeña risa, comenzaba a entender un poco más la manera en que Fate se expresaba.

—A este punto prácticamente ya te he contado hasta el color de mis calcetines—Dijo Nanoha, queriendo iniciar otro tipo de diálogo.

—No porque yo te lo haya pedido—La falta de acidez y la ceja alzada hacían notar que no iba a estallar la tercera guerra mundial porque Nanoha decidiera seguir presionando.

—Me gustaría saber un poco más de ti, lo que me quieras contar, en serio—Casi pareció una súplica. Fate sopesó sus opciones un momento antes de finalmente hablar.

— ¿Recuerdas que en mi presentación dije que venía de Londres? —Nanoha asintió—La verdad es que no nací allá. Alicia y yo nacimos y crecimos en Turín.

Nanoha se vio sorprendida.

—No tienes para nada acento italiano—Fue lo primero que comentó.

Contrario a lo que esperó, Fate soltó una pequeña risa.

_—Eso es porque no me has escuchado hablar en italiano—_Habló Fate en dicho idioma, divirtiéndose por la cara de confusión de Nanoha—Lindy y Chrono son los británicos, vivo con ellos desde que tengo once años. Las circunstancias me hicieron aprender inglés, y por obvias razones mi acento quedó comprometido.

Si alguna de las dos hubiera estado realmente atenta al intercambio, hubieran notado que pasó algo que nunca antes sucedió: Que Fate dijera el nombre de Alicia en voz alta.

— ¿Y en qué idioma te sientes más cómoda hablando?

—Estoy tan acostumbrada al inglés que me siento como esos niños bilingües de matrimonios internacionales—Fate se encogió de hombros—Supongo que si Alicia continuara conmigo, preferiría mil veces el italiano.

— ¿Quieres decir que si alguien hablara italiano te sentirías más cómoda con ello? —Preguntó con sospecha.

—Puede ser—Respondió con travesura, comprendiendo al instante la idea que tenía Nanoha—Pero no es tan fácil de aprender, a menos que hables alguna lengua romance o directamente el español, cuesta mucho trabajo.

—Interesante.

Nanoha no pudo agregar más, porque en ese momento, la puerta del local se abrió dejando ver a Lindy Harlaown, viéndose propia como siempre, mientras entraba, buscando a su hija. Después de todo, había quedado de ir por ella. Sabía que ese día podía ser pesado para Fate, por lo que se encargó de desocuparse lo antes posible. Sin embargo, nunca esperó ver a Fate de la misma manera en que la veía todos los días.

El pronóstico de Fate sería cierto, Lindy muy pronto se ahogaría a Nanoha de besos.

* * *

**_Antes de cualquier cosa quiero decir que no sé absolutamente nada de medicina, soy un total idiota en ella por lo que no sé si lo que escribí con Alicia sea realmente posible. Espero que ningún médico se me ofenda. _**

**_Le prometí a la hermana de una amiga que actualizaría esto hace como dos semanas (creo, ya no sé nada de las fechas, me traen como zombie esclavizado) y anduve tan ocupado pero había algo allí llamado consciencia que me decía "actualiza CR ctm!" y no puedo decir nada cuando se pone en ese plan (?) Así que me puse a escribir esto mientras redactaba reportes._**

**_No ando muy lúcido en estos momentos, pero recuerdo que alguien había dicho que las muertes de las que Fate se atribuían podían ser brutales o más ligeras de lo que se ve a primera vista y yo le había comentado que ambas hipótesis estaban bien. Recientemente también leí por allí que puede que Fate no hubiera matado directiamente a alguien... pues digamos que en un caso si es así :v .Acá lo traje medianamente ligero, porque el siguiente cap la verdad si va a estar medio fuerte, por lo que ya les tocará juzgar._**

* * *

**ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A LOSTNEKO 120, ZAISOOOH, NADA ORIGINAL e IVIT**

* * *

_**Respuesta a los reviews dejados por Guest...**_

_**IVIT: Me alegra que te gustara el detalle, creo que es una de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer para retribuir el apoyo de los lectores, pues los autores olvidan a veces que nosotros no somos nada sin ustedes n.n**_


	10. Chapter 9

Ardor. Sentía mucho ardor en esos momentos, pero no sabía en dónde tenía más dolor. Si en los brazos que le acababan de golpear con el cuero del cinturón, o en su interior, dentro de su corazón.

Ojos púrpuras le miraban con coraje y ella no tenía la fuerza para reprimir su llanto, muy apenas pudo disminuir el sonido de sus sollozos. La vez pasada atrajo atención innecesaria y fue fuertemente reprimida por ello, tuvo la difícil tarea de convencer a Lindy que unos niños de la escuela le pegaron por accidente con una pelota para justificar su labio roto.

Su mente infantil, ingenua e inocente no podía carburar que lo que estaba viviendo no era bueno, pero con un estilo de vida tan mediocre, ¿Qué clase de referencia podía tener?

A los niños que habían hecho algo malo, se les castigaba. Lo que Fate había hecho no tenía perdón, mató a su hermana, la encaminó a los escalones de la muerte. Su madre tenía todo el derecho de otorgarle un castigo ejemplar, uno que pudiera retribuir el daño que había causado, uno que por más que lo deseara, no se podía deshacer.

Alicia no volvería de entre los muertos.

La respiración agitada de Precia, dejó notar que ya estaba cansada. A Fate le hubiera encantado tener un reloj colgado en la pared para tener la referencia de cuánto tiempo debía soportar la disciplina de su madre y prepararse para la siguiente semana. Sino, el dolor se volvía eterno, la angustia no le dejaba descansar y la paz era tan efímera, que parecía ya inexistente.

Contrario a cuando su hermana estaba viva, ahora Precia tenía un día libre a la semana. La despidieron de su trabajo anterior por los días que se ausentó cuando Alicia estuvo internada. Lindy le ayudó a conseguir un nuevo trabajo menos explotador y con una mejor paga, y como antes, pasaba las tardes con Fate. Inclusive la recogía del colegio con mayor regularidad que su madre. Lindy estaba realmente encariñada con esa niña, no comprendía porque, pero había algo dentro de ella que le ordenaba no dejarla sola, intentó involucrarse menos en la vida de Fate, pero alguna fuerza extraña siempre le obligaba volver con la rubia.

Con el pasar de los años comprendió que aquello fue una corazonada de su lado policía. Si bien ella no estaba en el apartado familiar, era obvio que podría diferenciar de un golpe dado por una persona, un niño o accidentalmente con un objeto. Fate siempre insistió en lo que le sucedían eran accidentes o sus compañeros de clase molestándola, y en un inicio le creyó, porque una mujer tan dulce como Precia Testarossa era incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, menos a una niña pequeña que resultaba ser –su ahora única– hija.

No fue sino hasta después, cuando las cosas se comenzaron a torcer, que Lindy despertó su sospecha. Fate no estudiaba en una de las mejores escuelas (fácilmente Lindy podría decir que era la peor que había visto), pero incluso los docentes no podían ignorar tanto a un niño. Cuando Fate pasó al primario y cambio de institución, los docentes le confundieron como su madre, por lo que le dijeron del deterioro abrupto en sus calificaciones, preocupados medianamente por su desempeño, Fate siempre fue una buena estudiante. Lindy aprovechó dicha plática para preguntar sobre el acoso escolar a la Testarossa, recibiendo el impacto de que Fate se la pasaba encerrada en el aula durante los recesos, por lo que la maestra rápidamente se daría cuenta si la llegasen a molestar.

—Fate, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —Cuestionó mientras iba de la mano con la menor en dirección a la habitación que seguía compartiendo con su madre. La rubia dio un asentimiento que hizo a la peli-verde suspirar.

Fate siempre fue callada, pero tras la partida de Alicia, rara vez escuchaba su voz.

— ¿Por qué faltaste tantos días a clases?

Su ojo entrenado captó como Fate se tensaba, bajando la mirada y encogiéndose ligeramente mientras caminaban.

Estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que finalmente Fate respondió.

—Me sentí enferma y mamá se quedó cuidándome en casa—Murmuró, apretando el agarre en Lindy de manera inconsciente. Le estaba costando demasiado no ponerse a llorar.

Las cosas en casa habían cambiado demasiado en los últimos meses.

Su madre ya no la veía con el mismo cariño de antes, la veía con un odio que parecería interminable, y los castigos, joder los castigos.

Soltó la mano de Lindy y escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su sweater mientras continuaba caminando. Contrario a lo que pasó un año atrás, ya recordaba el camino que debía seguir y el número que Lindy le hizo memorizarse para algún caso de emergencia, asegurándole que no importaba el día ni la hora en que lo usara, pero que lo usara mientras necesitara ayuda.

Si decía algo de más, era muy posible que Lindy hablara con su madre, y si eso sucedía, ni siquiera fingir que se había quedado dormida en el suelo la salvarían de su furia, Precia no la dejaría seguir durmiendo ni subiría ella sola a la cama. No, ella la levantaría y le pediría una buena explicación antes de disciplinarla.

Su madre, sin embargo, no era mala persona, todo lo hacía por su bien. Sabía que le dolía castigarla, siempre terminaba llorando con ella y pidiéndole perdón. Era entonces cuando podía ver su cálida sonrisa por unos cuantos días antes de que, nuevamente, tuviera que aplicar la disciplina en ella… y a veces no tenía que tocarle ni un pelo para ello.

Había veces en las que su madre se empeñaba con llamarle Alicia y tratarla como tal.

Perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que pensó: _«No soy Alicia, madre. Soy yo, Fate, mírame bien, no soy Alicia, mi nombre es Fate»_; porque la única vez que lo dijo en voz alta, recibió una bofetada que le partió el labio e hizo imposible que viera a Lindy un par de días. Fue allí cuando los castigos comenzaron, si de ponía a razonarlo.

Al principio por no ser ella.

Después por no poder ser como ella.

Terminando en no ser lo suficientemente buena.

A la más mínima falla, al más mínimo detalle, Precia decidiría si el cuero del cinturón era mejor a quitarle el aire con sus propias manos, torciéndose sobre su cuello al punto que todo se volvía negro.

Y que la único de lo que pudiera ser consciente mientras la invadía la oscuridad, fuera de esa mirada púrpura viéndola con desprecio.

* * *

Despertó agitada en medio de la noche, apenas incorporándose al sentir un peso sobre su pecho. Enfocó su mirada mejor, percatándose de unos ojos azul cielo viéndola con tristeza mientras un pequeño aullido era soltado, uno que podría pasar como llanto, antes de que su cara fuera lamida.

Entonces su mente le recordó lo que había pasado durante aquel día y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, mientras acariciaba el lomo de la pequeña cachorra que se veía preocupada por ella, tranquilizándola con su tacto.

—Perdona que no te deje dormir, cuando amanezca compraré algo para compensarte.

Como si la hubiera comprendido, el can comenzó a mover su cola de lado a lado con cierto ritmo.

—Ya, a dormir. —Cerró los ojos fingiéndose dormida, abriendo un ojo después a escondidas, solo para ver qué su cachorra realmente parecía entenderla.

¿Qué tan alta es la posibilidad de encontrarte a un señor ofreciendo a los hijos de su perra en adopción? Sumado a eso ¿Qué tan recurrente pasa que uno de los cachorros te siga sin importarle dejar al dueño original y a su madre? Y para terminar aquello, ¿Qué tan factible viene siendo que tu tutora termine adorando al animal y decida quedarse con ella aún en contra de tu voluntad?

Pues prácticamente eso había pasado con Fate el día de hoy, o bueno, ayer si consideramos que ya es madrugada.

Más que complacida por el resultado de su salida anterior, Lindy terminó invitando a Nanoha a su casa antes de irse a trabajar (porque claro que sacaría alguna manera de contactarse con ella) sin avisarle a su adorable hija. Había visto una gran oportunidad de que Fate se abriera y por ninguna razón lo desaprovecharía, de hecho, fue por eso que terminó aceptando al animalejo.

Exactamente con la misma condición que la vez pasada, y la negativa de Fate a que Nanoha estuviera mucho tiempo en su casa, la cobriza decidió invitarla a la suya, ya que la vez pasada solo habían estado en la cafetería, y contrario a Fate, ella si quería compartirle su espacio íntimo y personal, pues había aprendido que la rubia era muy del tipo intercambio recíproco, "Si me das algo a tomar, yo te corresponderé algo de valor equivalente".

Y ya que su hermana alegó estar muy ocupada con sus trabajos de la universidad, mandaron a Nanoha (y por consecuente a Fate) por unas cuantas cosas en el supermercado para la cafetería, pues parecía que algunos insumos no rendirían para fin de día y los proveedores irían hasta el día siguiente. Justo cuando estaban de regreso fue que se encontraron con una escena peculiar como para tratarse de Japón.

Y es que, a plena calle, había un señor y su hijo ofreciendo cachorros en la acera, seguramente porque no podían hacerse cargo de ellos, pero antes eran demasiado pequeños como para separarlos de la camada; fácilmente podrían asegurar que, o no les importaban mucho los cachorros porque pudo haber sido un accidente que la madre quedará preñada, o estaban demasiado desesperados por conseguirles un hogar.

Fate paso de lado, sin dar más que dos miradas que reflejaban su usual falta de interés hacia todo, Nanoha por su lado sacó un sonido que expresaba lo adorable que le parecía aquello. En ese momento Fate obligó a Nanoha a retomar el camino, bajo el razonamiento de que las estaban esperando; en ese instante, unos ojos de claro azul se posaron en ella y le observaron con curiosidad. Una cola se empezó a menear con cierto ritmo, y al segundo siguiente, una pequeña cachorra de husky siberiano, con pelaje rojizo y blanco, les fue siguiendo a paso calmado, sin que las chicas fueran muy conscientes de ello.

Nanoha le comenzó a hablar a Fate sobre sus otras amistades y como se llevaría bien con ellas. Estaba convencida de que habría buena química para con ella, en especial de parte de Hayate, que esa mujer se hacía nuevas amistades tanto en un baño público, como platicando con un vagabundo al azar en la calle. Fate solo respondía con monosílabos y la vista firmemente anclada al frente, por lo que cuando Momoko les hizo la observación de la cachorra que las miraba con adoración, se sobresaltaron, en especial con el pequeño ladrido que emitió con la cálida bienvenida de la señora Takamachi.

Realmente costaba creer que el instinto perruno fuera tan grande, que poco le importara abandonar a su manada, entre ello, su madre. Es decir, dicha raza era ampliamente conocida por andar en manadas y la amplia devoción hacia los suyos. Esa cachorra, que Fate terminaría bautizando como Arf –para la gracia de todos por la originalidad de dicho nombre–, sirvió para comprobar la teoría de que los perros son capaces de ver cosas que los humanos no, pues se la pasó toda la tarde siguiendo a la rubia en cada movimiento que hacía, y contrario a lo que se pensaría, el Midori-ya era _pet-friendly_, por lo que no pudo conseguir que alguien se la llevara, o convencer a Nanoha de que la amarrara afuera.

Lindy sin duda se encontró con toda una escena cuando llegó al Midori, con una Nanoha riendo abiertamente mientras Fate intentaba quitar a Arf de su regazo, pero a los pocos segundos de lograrlo, la cachorra comenzaría a aullar hasta que la regresaran a dónde estaba.

—Ya deberías resignarte, no va a dejar que la separen de ti. —Comentó Nanoha, todavía divertida.

—Esto es absurdo, no la voy a llevar conmigo, además de que dudo que Lindy repentinamente quiera que tengamos una mascota. —Refutó Fate a Nanoha de la misma forma que la vio pelear con Alicia antes de que la tragedia sucediera.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

—No sería una mala idea—Habló dejando ver su presencia, ambas jóvenes se giraron hacia ella y Arf alzó levemente la mirada en su dirección. Lindy no mentiría, Arf sabía cómo enamorarte con una mirada, sentía admiración por la manera en que Fate se resistía a ella.

—No hablas en serio, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó la Testarossa con escepticismo.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? —Sonrió de esa manera a la que Fate nombraba "no intentes discutirme porque igual haré lo que quiera" misma que Nanoha identificó como la arrogante sonrisa de Fate, aunque con un poco más de dulzura. No había duda de que los gestos se heredan también de quiénes convives— Eres bastante responsable y no te vendría mal algo de compañía mientras Chrono y yo estamos en el trabajo, a menos que quieras a Nanoha todo el tiempo, de ser así olvida lo que dije.

— ¡Lindy! —Exclamó Fate ligeramente irritada por el tono sugerente que usó la peli-verde, Momoko por su lado se rio comprendiendo la jugada de madre que Lindy estaba usando. Nanoha, por su parte agachó la mirada, con la cara completamente roja sin algún motivo coherente.

—Ara, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

— ¡Claro que no! —Negó la rubia de inmediato—Es solo que los Husky son perros grandes y que requieren ejercicio, no son para estar encerrados.

—Mira igual que tú, sirve que retomas el atletismo—Devolvió Lindy—Son perros amigables y con una buena referencia de sus dueños, son bastante apacibles, sé que lo harás bien. Si no, no estaría proponiendo la idea en primer lugar.

Fate suspiró.

—Está bien.

—Nunca había visto que la madre tenía que pedirle permiso a la hija—Comentó Momoko apenas pudiendo con la risa.

—Fate es algo especial—Dijo Lindy encogiendo los hombros, pero claramente divertida por los acontecimientos. La cachorra pareció entender lo que pasó, porque dio un alegre ladrido y se pasó en dos patas sobre su regazo, queriendo lamerle la cara—No cabe duda de que tiene un encanto bastante singular—murmuró para sí.

Aun con cara de circunstancia, Fate hizo que la canina se volviera a sentar tras darle unas caricias en su lomo. Lindy quiso chillar por lo adorable que se veía su hija con aquella micro sonrisa que le salió de manera inconsciente.

— ¿Y cómo la vas a llamar? —Preguntó Nanoha con curiosidad estampada en sus ojos lilas.

Fate lo sopesó por un momento, observando fijamente los ojos azules de su nueva mascota. —Se llamará Arf.

Y cómo respuesta a eso, la canina ladró moviendo la cola agitadamente.

—Por lo menos a Arf le complace su nombre—Dijo Lindy con una pequeña carcajada, recibiendo otro ladrido alegre, y Fate que de nuevo Arf se moviera desesperada por darle amor.

Aquello pintaba de ser interesante.

.

.

Hannan sonrió notablemente satisfecha por los hechos que le sucedieron a su protegida durante aquel día, al fin era capaz de ver un cambio en ella, aunque de nueva cuenta fuera testigo de cómo los recuerdos no dejaban a Fate descansar ni un solo día. A veces desearía tanto poder hacerla olvidar… pero eso destruiría su persona, y resultaría siendo bastante contraproducente.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió la brisa helada a un lado de ella, supo que su sonrisa podría flaquear.

A su derecha, estaba uno de los ángeles más respetados dentro de su jerarquía, no solo por pertenecer a las filas de los ángeles de la muerte, sino también por los méritos que había desarrollado por tantos milenios. Y por sobre todo eso, era también su hermano mayor. Descendían ambos del mismo pilar en el árbol de la creación y cincuenta mil años los separaban el uno del otro.

Él no era malo como muchos pensaban, tampoco era totalmente bueno, como Brisa se aseguraba de defender a capa y espada. Los ángeles de la muerte tenían este rasgo distintivo que era bien conocido como la falta de empatía, esto les llevaba también a aislar mucho sus emociones, especialmente cuando se trataba de su trabajo, era dura, demasiado duro, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. El único destino en común que todos, incluso ellos como seres ancestrales, compartían, era la muerte. Hannan comprendía eso, y por eso no le recriminaba a su hermano sus acciones, eran más que respetables, tampoco es como si él nunca demostrara afecto, porque lo hacía bastante seguido, ella estaba segura que tantos milenios al servicio de la muerte lo habían insensibilizado y por eso actuaba de la manera en que lo hacía.

— ¿Sabes? Si no fuera yo el que está a cargo de este caso, ya estarías metida en más que un par de problemas—Comentó distraído, observando con sus ojos negros a la chica que en esos momentos finalmente era capaz de volver a dormir. Hannan lo miró en silencio, el reflejo de la luna lo hacía verse más pálido de lo que ya era—Romper las reglas una vez no está mal, desafiar el ciclo natural es preocupante, pero más aparte intervenir dentro de una línea temporal… Estás buscando que te caiga una de las buenas.

—Mira como duerme en paz después de tanto tiempo, no he hecho nada malo—Insistió Hannan ante la acusación implícita de su hermano. Él suspiró.

—Si fuera yo con algún humano y compartiera información sobre tecnología herética, permitiéndoles evolucionar estaría haciendo algo bueno, sí, pero no están listos todavía para esos cambios. Es lo mismo aquí.

— ¡Es solo un perro! —Se quejó. Los animales ven cosas que los humanos no, entre esas cosas, se encuentran los ángeles y aunque no tienen un raciocinio muy elevado, claramente podían distinguir a alguien bueno de alguien malo. Hannan fue quien atrajo a Arf hacia Fate, pidiéndole que guarde silencio durante todo el trayecto. Susurró en el idioma universal que les servía para comunicarse una petición que la cachorra fácilmente acató: _"ámala más que cualquier persona en esta tierra"._

Para su sorpresa, su hermano se rio por su reacción.

—La primera misión de protección para un ángel de la guarda siempre es complicada. ¿Conoces a Igalima? —Preguntó el Shinigami con ligereza. Hannan asintió— Ella era una humana al igual que Fate, rodeada por circunstancias trágicas, al igual que su alma gemela. Pero lastimosamente murió en medio de un bombardeo en su país, por la guerra, antes de que pudiera conocerla y ese lazo, bien sabes que no puede romperse, sin embargo, ella era noble y tenía la voluntad de ayudar, entonces la convirtieron en un ángel guardián.

—No sé exactamente a donde nos lleva esta historia, quiero decir, ella es un ángel de vida. —Interrumpió.

—Como se nota que has crecido, antes escuchabas atentamente mis palabras.

—En algún momento debía desarrollar un juicio.

—Pero no por eso debes cerrarte. Recuerda esto, Hannan, ni siquiera el más sabio deja de aprender. —Sonrió amable, haciéndola sentir avergonzada.

—Como sea.

— ¿La primera alma que le encargaron proteger sabes quién es?

— ¿Su alma gemela? —Aunque lo dijo dudosa, estaba en lo correcto, y el Shinigami no dudó en hacérselo saber.

—No eres la primera guardiana que entra en desesperación porque el principal peligro para tu protegido es tu mismo protegido—Comentó—Como Fate, su alma gemela intentó suicidarse más de una vez, y de no ser porque Igalima rompió todas las reglas habidas y por haber, habría muerto en su primer intento. Le hicieron mil y un advertencias, las cuales ignoró olímpicamente e incluso se manifestó ante su otra mitad en su mismo plano.

Hannan abrió la boca sorprendida, es rompía todos los protocolos que le habían enseñado.

— ¿Cómo es que no la condenaron al olvido? —Casi gritó de la sorpresa.

—Nunca nadie antes lo había hecho, por lo que no había directamente una sanción a ese tipo de acciones; aunque tampoco salió sin represalias. Igalima confiaba ciegamente en su protegida, y entonces hizo un pacto: su alma por la de ella.

— ¡Es inaudito! —Exclamó Hannan boquiabierta.

—Al final del día, Igalima tuvo razón. Aunque se le confinó dentro del árbol, para que ya no pudiera velar por ella, su fe no fue en vano. Su otra mitad murió por vejez, de un infarto, mientras dormía. Cuando su alma llegó a mis manos, no inicié el proceso para su reencarnación. Sino que la llevé al árbol de la creación como se me indicó, ahora ella era un ángel de la muerte e Igalima, un ángel de vida, por lo que sus destinos quedaban enlazados para siempre, como debió ser en un inicio.

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir que…?

—Sí, Shul Shagana es aquel misterioso caso por el que la mayoría de los protocolos que te enseñaron estén. —Acarició sus cabellos con ternura— ¿Recuerdas que pasó con aquel ángel que los rompió?

—Creó de manera indirecta un genocidio masivo.

—Y fue un acto insignificante, solo quería que tan brillantes ideas no murieran en el olvido. No tenía ninguna mala intención con ello. —Rodeó sus hombros y la abrazó— Lo que quiero que entiendas es que, debes confiar en Fate, tener fe en ella y en que Nanoha será suficiente para salvarla. Porque si tú dejas de creer, ¿entonces de que sirvió que creara una nueva línea temporal?

—Perdón—Se disculpó Hannan, su hermano le dio un suave beso en la frente.

—Por favor, no te lleves al límite, ¿de acuerdo? —La guardiana asintió— Tuviste suerte de que el oráculo aceptara mi petición de clemencia, pero a la siguiente las repercusiones serán más de lo que puedas soportar.

Hannan rio.

—Esa mujer está loca por ti, deberías pedirle su mano de una vez.

—Cállate enana—Dijo él, avergonzado.

.

.

Nanoha miró su teléfono con el ceño fruncido, releyendo el mensaje que Hayate le había mandado ya por tercera ocasión. Alisa, Suzuka y Yuuno saldrían de vacaciones navideñas, los dos rubios a visitar a sus familiares en el extranjero, y la segunda por el deseo de aventura de su madre, que aun con sus treinta y nueve años de vida, continuaba con ganas de conocer el mundo. Era lo que pasaban cada año, si era sincera, no era algo que le sorprendiera a esas alturas. Si no recordaba mal, se habían reunido en casa de Alisa y jugaron unos cuantos videojuegos… Yuuno había tratado de decirle algo durante aquella ocasión, pero Hayate y Suzuka lo habían interrumpido y nunca volvieron a hablar del tema. Pero eso fue en "el pasado", cuando Fate no era más que la compañera asocial de nuevo ingreso, ahora era su amiga, y le preocupaba que ese pequeño sentimiento de pertenencia que le había creado, tan frágil como una mica de cristal al lado de un acantilado, se debilitara si de alguna u otra manera la hacía sentir excluido, a fin de cuentas, fue eso lo que le hizo rendirse en una ocasión, ¿no?

_Mapache: Invítala, sé que lo deseas ;) _

_Mapache: No es como si alguien se fuera a molestar, y lo sabes :v_

Quizá ninguno de ellos se molestara, ¿pero y Fate? De no ser porque Arf la había ablandado un pelín, la rubia seguramente seguiría corriéndola cortésmente de su casa. Le había dejado claro que su habitación era un lugar inaccesible (hasta la dejó con llave para asegurar su punto), aunque comenzaron con la tarea de vacaciones, y de paso, fueron ayudándose mutuamente con sus lenguas maternas. Nanoha ya era capaz de hacer una presentación básica en italiano y Fate incluyó nuevo vocabulario en su léxico, por lo que ya no parecería un niño de cuatro años… sino de seis.

Claro, ninguno tendría problema en hablar inglés durante toda la quedada, pero sería pedir algo demasiado egoísta y dudaba que a Fate le complaciera la idea de hacer que los demás cedieran a ella. No se lo había dicho directamente, pero Nanoha ya se había percatado de que lo detestaba, nunca expresaba lo que opinaba o sentía por esa misma razón.

Si no iba, claro que se enojarían con ella, ¿dejarlos a ellos de lado por una amistad reciente que no tenía ni un mes de haber comenzado?

Negó con la cabeza.

_Fate-chan: Lindy preguntó por ti, supongo que va a trabajar todo el día mañana. ¿Así que cual es el plan ahora?_

_Fate-chan: De una vez te digo que no pienso quedar con tu hermana de nuevo._

No pudo evitar reírse. Miyuki pareció obsesionarse con Fate, quizá su evidente actitud de "me odio y los odio" despertó su interés de futura psicóloga, pero Fate no titubeó en notificarle que prefería a su hermana cuanto estaba encerrada en su habitación cuando estaba de camino a su apartamento junto con Arf.

Oh vamos, no podría salir tan mal, ¿o sí?

Arf derretía la carcasa de metal de Fate a paso lento y la mansión de Alisa prácticamente parecía un refugio canino.

_«Habrá una pequeña despedida en la casa de Alisa-chan, ya que ella, Suzuka-chan y Yuuno-kun salen de viaje en un par de días, pensaba en invitarte»_

_«No estás obligada a aceptar, pero de verdad quisiera que fueras»_

_«Arf también tendrá "amigos perrudos" para jugar ¿Qué te parece?»_

¿Amigos perrudos? Alguien por favor mátela.

_Fate-chan: Hasta mañana._

Nanoha prácticamente saltó en su cama.

En el idioma Fate, eso era un sí.

* * *

_**¿Cuándo será que FFNet de tejará alinear texto a la derecha? TnT**_

_**¡He vuelto! **__**... otra vez xD **__**Lo digo de manera ligera aunque en realidad no lo es tanto y les traigo 4.5K para compensar mi falta (para alguien que escribe de 2K a 3.5K eso dice mucho).**_

_**Historia corta, una persona muy importante para mí falleció hace casi dos semanas y la verdad no tenía ánimos ni de existir, así que digamos que anduve de luto (bueno, sigo de luto), dentro de lo que Universidad me dejó porque los trabajos no se detuvieron. Se atravesó lo del Love Fest en mi ciudad y me dio un subidón en el ánimo entre otras cosas simples pero que igual ayudaron a que dijera "A escribir csm!"**_

_**Me auto-censuré demasiado en este capítulo. La parte inicial iba a ser más explícita hasta que recordé a cierta lectora por la que me darían de p*tazos si la termino traumatizando. De haberlo dejado como estaba, tendría que cambiar el rating a M... igual el arco de Precia aun no termina... todavía nos falta saber como es que murió ewe**_

_**Son las 3 de la mañana y no has llegado~~**_

_**Lo siento, tenía que hacer ese chiste XD**_

_**Cómo siempre, muchas gracias por leer nos leemos en la siguiente. Estaré contestando reviews a partir de mañana a una hora más decente uwu**_

* * *

**ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A NADA ORIGINAL, ZAISOOOH, LOSTNEKO 120, ALEX KUROKIBA, IVIT, ENYUN AYALA Y DARIANA-CHAN**

* * *

_**Respuesta a los reviews dejados por Guest...**_

_**IVIT: Andá con tranquilidad que como ves, ni yo soy tan puntual para escribir jajaja. Entiendo luego se atraviesan un montón de cosas porque #LaVida XD. Cuídate vos también, hasta la siguiente n.n**_

_**Dariana-chan: Perdón si te hice esperar demasiado, como dije más arriba, cosas pasan. No te asustes que yo no dejo los fics inconclusos, me tardo un poco... pero los acabo, ¡como de que no! uwur Me alegra saber que mi trabajo y esta historia te gusten tanto, me ayuda como no tienes una idea, espero seguirte viendo de aquí a que termine el fic... andamos ya mas o menos por la mitad :v Cuídate y nos leemos en el capítulo 10 n.n**_


	11. Chapter 10

Fate no la había tenido muy complicado durante aquella mañana. Cómo bien supuso, Lindy salió a trabajar desde temprano, aunque según lo que le dijo, Chrono la recogería de la casa en dónde se iba a quedar, pues haría su última ronda cerca del lugar y no tenía problema con esperarla. Su relación con él siempre había sido curiosa, no se llevaban mal pero tampoco eran los hermanos más unidos del mundo. Ambos se volvieron entes silenciosos conforme fueron creciendo, así que cualquier cosa que hubiera que decir, era por medio de las acciones.

Un simple asentimiento de él hacia ella, llevaba implícito tanto como los buenos días, un cuídate o un "lo hiciste bien, estoy orgulloso".

Esa mañana Chrono la acompañó a la estación en dónde esperaría a Nanoha y la despidió una vez que la cobriza llegó. Curiosamente los dos eran igual de densos, así que ninguno se percató de lo inusual que era la situación, aunque comprensible, pues la única persona que podía leer a Fate sin enloquecer en el intento, era Lindy.

— ¿Sabes? Si no supiera que no están emparentados, creería que sí. —Comentó Nanoha mientras acariciaba el hocico de Arf, quien se veía más que gustosa en las piernas de Fate.

La Testarossa le miró con una clase de ironía.

— ¿De qué hablas? Chrono y yo no nos parecemos en nada

Nanoha no pudo reprimir su pequeña risa.

—Tienen un mismo aire de seriedad.

— ¿Cuál seriedad?

—Estoy tratando de no decirles amargados, dame mérito.

Tanto Nanoha como Fate quedaron sorprendidas al percatarse de la pequeña risa que Fate dejó escapar por su comentario.

Nanoha juraría que era la primera vez que la escuchaba reírse de forma sincera, que no llevaba algún otro sentimiento reprimido, como enojo o tristeza. Que no llevaba la intención de ser sarcástica o irónica, y que no le dejaba algún sentimiento de frustración a posteriori.

Se sentía… bien.

Por un momento se olvidó de que la vida de Fate dependía de ella, permitiéndose sentir un calor bastante agradable. Deseaba escuchar esa risa una vez más, esa en la que solo existe Fate.

Para la Testarossa, en cambio, se sentía extraño, era casi como si se hubiera olvidado de que podía reír con libertad, no comprendía cómo es que una chica cualquiera había logrado algo que ni Lindy con todos los años a su cargo, o alguno de los terapeutas que tuvo, hubiera logrado, todos en algún punto se habían rendido, Lindy en especial, le dirigía una sonrisa triste que le apretujaba el corazón; una mujer tan dulce como ella no merecía estar triste, menos por su causa.

Ella no lo valía.

Un ladrido de Arf las sacó de sus pensamientos a las dos. Ella también había sido afectada por la risa de su dueña, y lo demostraba agitando la cola con alegría.

Nanoha decidió no comentar sobre el tema e internamente Fate se lo agradeció. Trataron el hecho como algo de lo más cotidiano cuando sabían que no era así.

— ¿En qué mundo ser serio significa estar amargado? —Fate alzó la ceja de la manera en que hacía cuando la desafiaba, pero ese sentimiento hostil no predominaba.

—En el de muchas personas con sentido común.

— ¿Ahora no tengo sentido común?

—No, no lo tienes.

Fate se rio nuevamente, el calor se incrementó.

El momento quedó interrumpido cuando el autobús llegó a la estación, Arf se bajó del regazo de Fate en un brinco y ambas subieron al bus que las llevaría a la casa de Alisa.

.

.

Si era sincera, Alisa había sido un tanto escéptica a qué invitaran a una "completa desconocida" a una reunión bastante más interna, eso sin contar que deberían hablar inglés todo el tiempo. Para ella no era problema, a final de cuentas su papá era extranjero y creció con el japonés y el inglés a partes iguales, y sabía que con los demás tampoco presentaba una complicación, pero estaban en Japón, a menos que todos fueran extranjeros, deberían hablar en japonés.

Hayate la había terminado de convencer, alegando al juicio de Nanoha, el cual era bastante acertado a la hora de integrar personas a su círculo, Hayate tuvo que recordarle que ella era una de esas personas, pues, aunque pareciera lo contrario, no todos eran amigos desde un principio.

En un inicio era solo Hayate, quien convivía únicamente con su hermana mayor, cuando tenía la oportunidad de verla, cuando conoció a Nanoha se volvieron inseparables siendo ellas dos contra el mundo. Alisa era una abusona entera para esos tiempos, y siendo como era, Nanoha no se quedó callada como la mayoría de sus compañeros y le plantó cara, sin importarle los millones que tuviera detrás o lo pesado que fuera su apellido, lo que la hizo cambiar su perspectiva, porque en el interior eso era lo que deseaba desde un principio. Suzuka se les unió antes, luego de que entre Hayate y Nanoha la defendieran de Alisa, fue casi al final del último grado en el primario que la rubia se disculpó por su manera de actuar que Nanoha le ofreció su amistad sincera, y rápidamente todas se encontraron congeniando bastante bien. Yuuno fue el último en integrarse al grupo, a principios de secundaria su familia se mudó a Uminari y Shamal, la hermana de Hayate, terminó a cargo del señor Scrya durante sus estadías.

Si bien fue Hayate quien ubicó al joven antes, fue Nanoha quien pasó su barrera de timidez y lo hizo uno más dentro de los suyos, aunque era bastante obvio para todos (menos para Nanoha, claramente) que la principal razón por la que era tan incondicional a la Takamachi se debía a que en algún punto comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por ella.

Por su parte, Fate parecía ser un caso completamente distinto, había algo dentro de ella que, si bien no la hacía desconfiar, le decía que tenía que ir con cuidado. Claramente nadie más que Nanoha sabía algo más fuera de su nombre y habían podido observar de primera mano que incluso a Nanoha le costaba sacarle conversación.

Tenían una buena referencia por parte de Yuuno, eso sí, ya que éste les platicó el incidente en el que Nanoha fue llevada a la enfermería en retribución a lo que hicieron antes con Fate cuando se desmayó en la biblioteca, por lo menos parecía tener modales en el sentido correcto.

En estos momentos se cuestionaba si lo que estaban viendo era consecuencia del tiempo que Nanoha, de manera evidente, compartía con ella a solas, o de alguna otra cosa, como la adorable cachorra que correteaba con unos ejemplares más adultos de su raza, porque si, Suzuka podrá tener su casa llena de gatos, pero la suya estaba a nada de convertirse en un refugio canino.

Suzuka hablaba animadamente con una Fate que, a pesar de responder con asentimientos, negaciones o monosílabos, se notaba que le estaba poniendo su entera atención. Nanoha, al igual que Alisa, no entendían mucho de lo que estaban hablando; si eran sinceras, preferían leer mangas en lugar de libros complejos (a no ser que se los obligaran a leer en el instituto), por lo que no podían seguir el ritmo e incluso Yuuno, que era el nerdo por experiencia del grupo, parecía que estaba por perderles el paso, tal parecía que no leía tan variado como creía. Nanoha se encontró sonriendo por ese pensamiento, mirando al joven de ojos verdes, que se sonrojó al sentir su mirada.

—No creí encontrar a otra persona que tuviera un gusto por ese autor—Dijo Suzuka, aunque Hayate pareciera bastante inmersa en la conversación también, lo cierto es que se perdió muchísimo antes que Alisa, no, la Yagami había estado más concentrada en analizar a Fate y sus distintas reacciones.

—Yo tampoco—Dijo Fate bebiendo de la taza que le habían servido con té verde—Es un estilo muy distinto al que la mayoría de la gente busca.

Alisa frunció el ceño, sintiéndose de alguna manera insultada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Cuestionó Hayate, como intuyendo su sentir.

—Cuando uno lee libros o ve una película busca encerrarse en una fantasía donde solo hay perfección, los cuentos son rosas y la maldad no existe; pero las cosas no son así en la vida real, son un escape perfecto.

El silencio vino ante su respuesta.

A decir verdad, Fate tenía un punto bastante válido, pero su visión era excesivamente… ¿cruda? ¿Sería ese el término correcto?

Nanoha comprendía la razón de aquello, o por lo menos una parte de ello; pero los demás no, y eso le preocupaba, tenía miedo de que rechazaran a Fate por ello y que su invitación resultada contraproducente. Afortunadamente, Hayate pareció entender el tren de sus pensamientos y actuó antes de que alguien más tuviera la oportunidad de pronunciar palabra.

—Vaya, vaya… Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien señorita Harlaown—La aludida frunció el ceño por las palabras de la castaña y se giró a ver a Nanoha, quien solo pudo atinar a encogerse de hombros en respuesta.

La rubia de ojos carmín suspiró.

—Fate—Dijo bebiendo nuevamente de su té, ganándose unas cuantas miradas confusas—Siéntanse libres de llamarme por mi primer nombre.

Todos simularon no haber oído el pequeño chillido de felicidad que la Takamachi dejó escapar por sus palabras, ¡se estaba abriendo! ¡De verdad lo estaba intentando!

Fate escondió su sonrisa alargando el sorbo a su bebida.

.

.

A pesar de que Chrono las había ido a recoger de donde se encontraban, su compañía fue realmente corta; y pareciera que al igual que Fate, le costaba socializar con otras personas, pues no habló más de lo que lo hizo en la mañana, quedándose unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellas con su atención volcada a su teléfono celular. Cuando dejaron el bus, Fate estaba consciente de que Nanoha debería caminar unos cuantos minutos para llegar a la estación del tren que le dejaría a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa.

No supo que se apoderó de ella, pero cuando menos se lo esperó, terminó encargándole a Chrono el cuidado a Arf mientras acompañaba a su todavía no amiga –palabras de Fate–, al andén.

Caminaron en silencio por un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

—Les caíste bien. —Dijo Nanoha queriendo iniciar conversación, sintiendo que hablar de ello en compañía de Chrono no era la mejor idea.

—No diría lo mismo de tu rubia amiga. —Contestó la Testarossa.

—Ya sabía que no te quieres demasiado, pero ya iremos trabajando en eso—Bromeó Nanoha, dejando a Fate en cierta manera perpleja.

— ¿Disculpa? —Cuestionó un tanto perdida, si era honesta.

La Takamachi detuvo sus pasos y encaró a la rubia.

—Aunque todavía no me consideres tu amiga, yo sí te considero una; y como tal, quiero lo mejor para ti—Fate hizo ademan de hablar, pero no se lo permitió—Sé que te referías a Alisa, pero aún con sus dudas, sé que te acepta dentro de nuestro reducido grupo.

—Siento que te estoy acaparando—Soltó tras un rato de silencio, mirando fijamente esos ojos lavanda.

— ¡Qué va! —Le restó importancia—Y aunque lo hicieras, a nadie debería molestarle.

Nanoha se veía relajada, Fate alzó la ceja, ¿de verdad Nanoha no se daba cuenta?

—Tu amigo, Scrya… parecía querer hablar de algo serio—Dijo de la manera más sutil que pudo.

Nanoha se rio.

—Si realmente fuera importante habría insistido, supongo que puede esperar. —Se encogió de hombros—Lo que realmente debería importarte es ver que ya cuentas con más gente con la cual apoyarte aparte de mí, Chrono-kun o Lindy-san.

—Creo que estás acelerando las cosas, apenas y nos hablamos.

—Y tanto Suzuka-chan como Hayate-chan están bajo tu encanto—Guiñó el ojo, mientras retomaba su caminata. Fate se quedó inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos más antes de reanudar el paso. No dijeron nada después de eso, incluso mientras esperaban el tren, Nanoha parecía haber adquirido la habilidad especial de saber cuándo era bueno hablar hasta por los codos, y cuando era necesario darle a Fate el espacio para reflexionar en sus adentros.

Dudó unos momentos en despedirse, pero al final lo hizo, recibiendo su típico asentimiento y sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había normalizado aquello entre ambas, razón por la que por un instante pensó haber alucinado que la llamaban mientras entraba al último tren del día.

Fate estaba frente a las puertas, más cerca de lo que había estado antes, y justo cuando sonaron las alarmas que indicaban que las puertas se estaban cerrando, fue que habló:

—Gracias.

La sonrisa que se dibujó por aquella simple palabra no se le desvaneció hasta que quedó dormida en la comodidad de su casa, y no pudo mantenerla después de unos cuantos minutos.

.

.

Más de un ángel se encontraba celebrando por la escena que acababan de ver. El ángel guardián de Fate se encontraba abrazando al ángel correspondiente a Nanoha, ambas entidades celebrando. A su lado, el ángel de la muerte gruñó mientras observaba el caminar de Fate de regreso a su hogar.

— ¡Te lo dije! —Dijo Hannan emocionada a su hermano mayor, quien seguía viéndose serio— ¡Se está produciendo un cambio es solo cuestión de tiempo para que…!

—No. —Habló el shinigami con voz gruesa, mirando a los ángeles de guarda con frialdad—El cambio no está ocurriendo y el tiempo sigue su ritmo acelerado.

Él no había buscado acabar con la buena vibra que tenían los ángeles, Lucían, quien lo conocía mejor, incluso afirmaría que se encontraba frustrado por la situación.

Había una razón por la que tres ángeles eran los encargados del nacimiento, la vida y la muerte de un ser. Si tuviera que explicarlo, diría más bien que era un proceso en tres partes, que por la cantidad de almas que deben monitorear, no pueden ser realizados por una sola entidad, era exhaustivo. Las almas nacían del gran árbol y era el trabajo del ángel de la vida darle forma a dicha energía, por eso la creación de una nueva vida era algo especial, pues aquel primer sendero que se le dibujaba sería un determinante que decidiría el rumbo que tomaría en sus vidas próximas, una vez que el reloj que marcaba el final completaba su ciclo, el ángel de la muerte recogería su alma y la purificaría nuevamente para que el ángel de la vida lo volviera a posar en el mundo terrenal, repitiendo el ciclo.

A él le gustaba usar el término de relojes, aunque Lucían prefería decir que era algo similar a una recta. Esto se debía a los puntos de vista que tenían, ya que el ángel de la vida, al trabajar codo a codo con un dibujante de senderos, veía la vida terrenal como una serie de sucesos que deben cumplir, meta tras meta, lamentándose cuando dicha recta era recortada a mitad del camino (o mucho antes) con el propósito de unirla directamente con el final. El ángel de la muerte, por su lado, decía que al compartir todos la muerte como único destino, es inevitable que en algún momento se crucen con los suyos, todos tienen su tiempo contado y algunos van a un paso más acelerado que otros.

El reloj que indicaba el tiempo restante de Fate corría de manera muy lenta en un inicio, contrario al de la pequeña Alicia, que parecía que, por cada segundo de la menor, el suyo avanzaba una hora. El reloj de Fate aumentó de velocidad –de manera excepcionalmente rápida– de un momento a otro, poco antes de que la muerte de Precia Testarossa marcara su vida para siempre. Fue testigo de cómo los relojes intercambiaron su lugar, dejando a Precia muerta a manos de Fate y el reloj averiado, paralizado hasta que Lindy logró hacerla volver en sí.

Contrario a lo que esperó, su paso no volvió a ser el que tuvo en un inicio, ni el que tuvo antes del cambio, fue a una velocidad media que acortó su vida mucho antes de lo que le estaba destinado por el complejo de culpa y la depresión que la seguía sin lugar, que acortaron su vida a más de la mitad.

— ¡Hay un cambio! —Renegó Hannan, molesta por la que creería, era su pesimismo.

— ¡Pero no es suficiente! —Se exasperó. Su hermana se exaltó, ya que él nunca alzaba la voz—Fate ocupa perdonarse a sí misma.

Lucían suspiró, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Lo que tu hermanito quiere decir es que no han estado yendo por el buen camino—Dijo la castaña con suavidad—Puedes mostrarle la felicidad a una persona y, aun así, esta misma persona permanecerá triste si antes no le enseñas a amarse.

—Deliberadamente, tanto Fate como Nanoha, están ignorando la raíz del problema—Comentó el azabache—Nanoha se está dejando llevar por un espejismo y Fate, aunque desconecte sus pensamientos, sigue lanzándose a un pozo.

— ¿Qué sugieres? —Cuestionó Kail, hablando por primera vez. El Shinigami miró al guardián de Nanoha con cautela, hasta recordar que éste ser era un poco más sensato que Hannan.

—Una charla a corazón abierto donde Nanoha no deje que la domine su miedo y que actué conforme a lo que sienta, no a su razón.

—No suena tan difícil—Y es que los ángeles guardianes, podían en cierta manera transmitir sus sentimientos a sus protegidos, siendo los susurros dentro de sus sueños (los cuales estaban totalmente permitidos) algo similar a su consciencia o a esa voz que te motiva a hacer cosas que antes no te habías planteado.

—El problema con eso—Intervino Lucian—Es que ni siquiera Lindy ha logrado establecerla, cuando lo intentó, el tiempo restante de Fate se redujo a la mitad.

—Esperemos que el tiempo transcurrido de aquel entonces al ahora sirva como consuelo, porque si esto no funciona, de verdad veo muy difícil que el destino de Fate no se repita, y esta vez, Nanoha realmente lo va a sufrir.

* * *

_***Desempolvando el fic luego de ¡¿DOS MESES?!***_

_**¡Santa virgen de la papaya nunca me había tardado tanto!**_

_**Antes de contarles mi anécdota quiero hacer una mención especial a Saizoooh que me dio una bofetada tipo "volvé idiota" pero con cariño. Jajaja.**_

_**Ya de enserio, una disculpa. Si es una historia un poco larga que se resume a Tiempo, covid-19, cuarentena y bloqueo.**_

_**Por primera vez en mi vida me tocó vivir un bloqueo, no fue nada bonito. Perdón a todos los escritores con bloqueo que alguna vez subestimé, no lo vuelvo a hacer, tienen todo mi respeto y admiración a partir de ahora.**_

* * *

_**¿QUÉ PASÓ CON AYRTON QUE SE DESAPARECIÓ DOS FUCKING MESES?**_

_**Primeramente hay que empezar que su escritor es un nerdo que debe mantener su promedio para no perder la beca de la universidad, así que obviamente le tengo una prioridad mayor. Este cuatrimestre que recién terminó, la tercera evaluación de todas las materias se sostenía con un proyecto con el cual no se pudo trabajar de manera correcta por la suspensión de clases por el COVID-19 se tuvo que compensar con otras cosas además de la inhumana cantidad de trabajos complementarios con las asignaturas. Me puse a juntarlos todos, fueron un total de 76 trabajos para un período de dos semanas (ya para al final lo aplazaron a tres) donde el 60% consistían en programación... los que saben de eso, saben que está culero, más todavía si no tienes un profesor que te explique ni te ayude con las prácticas, trabajando de 8 de la mañana a 3 de la madrugada todos los días porque había fechas de entrega incluso en los fines de semana tomándome al final pequeños descansos porque decidí mandar todo a la mierda cuando repentinamente aplazaron las fechas.**_

_**De vez en cuanto escribía algo chico pero no de este fandom, muy de vez en cuando porque la mayoría de las veces caía muerto en cualquier lugar: la mesa, el piso, el sofá, la escalera, el baño, etc. Cuando por fin me liberé unos días por vacaciones de semana santa quise escribir Y NO PODIA, fue de lo más frustrante, en especial con esta historia, que estaba apenas iniciando la escena con Alisa cuando lo dejé, porque bueno, este fic se escribe normalmente en mi trayecto a la Universidad mientras tomo el primer Bus y espero el segundo (y también mientras estoy a bordo), así mismo de regreso a casa, haciendo las correcciones en el computador. Fue gracias a una amiga que se aventó una maratón de cinco temporadas de otro anime que pude vencer el bloqueo, escribiendo one-shots de ese fandom y heme aquí de nuevo, jaja.**_

* * *

_**Gente, POR FAVOR NO SALGAN DE SUS CASAS SI NO ES ABSOLUTAMENTE NECESARIO, entiendo que hay gente que no importa que, debe salir a trabajar o que quedarse en casa para algunos es difícil. No puedo decir nada con el primer caso porque es lo que hay y no hay nada que pueda hacerse, pero para los segundos, por favor piensen que entre más desacaten las indicaciones del personal de salud, más alargan su encierro.**_

_**Y para asustarlos un poco más:**_

_**Salir de casa=Más cuarentena=Trabajo excesivo para estudiantes=Trabajo excesivo para los que no trabajan online regularmente=Menos tiempo para escribir=Bloqueo=Fics en Hiatus**_

_**Y para ese pequeño porcentaje que agrede al personal de salud y leen mi contenido (que no creo porque mi gente es inteligente) deténganse ya por favor. Basta con eso. Pónganse a pensar por un momento que esas personas están luchando día con día por nosotros y son HÉROES, NO la peste.**_

* * *

_**Listo, desquitado ya eso de mi ser... El capítulo podrá sentirse algo flojo, lo siento, ando medio oxidado por lo que ya expliqué arriba, pero nuevamente es un nexo, en el siguiente episodio terminarán sabiendo que pasó realmente con Precia Testarossa**_

_**Ya sabemos porque la historia se llama contra reloj (yay) y vemos que el hurón siente algo por nuestro demonio blanco, pero tranquilos, acá no hay que odiar a nadie... quizá a Precia, pero hasta allí, Yuuno es un buen ciudadano y será un gran amigo ewe**_

_**Los ángeles volvieron para cerrar el capítulo y ese calor del que habla Nanoha... ¿será que algo está naciendo allí?**_

_**Esas preguntas no me dejan dormir en las noches xD**_

_**De verdad gente, por seguirme leyendo y tomarse la paciencia de esperarme, valen muchísimo y les quiero un montón.**_

* * *

**ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A ENYUN AYALA, Y07, NADAORIGINAL, ZAISOOOH Y AMBOS GUEST QUE DEJARON SUS REVIEWS EN EL CAPÍTULO PASADO**

* * *

_**Respondiendo a los guest...**_

_**Guest1: Kind of both really, it's just that friendship is the main theme of the story.**_

_**Guest2: No me lo habían mencionado, pero no pudiste ser más acertado, esa es la idea de hecho, por eso trato de respetar tanto a los personajes originales y hacer la mayor cantidad de paralelismos posibles.**_

* * *

**Se me estaba pasando... haré un directo todavía no sé si este sábado o el siguiente porque #EstoyAburrido a través de Youtube para platicar y demás cosas, siempre es bueno conocer a más gente (?) Los estaré esperando si gustan unirse n.n**


	12. Chapter 11

Fate se encontraba sentada al borde de su cama con el retrato que contenía la fotografía que había atesorado hacía más de diez años. Aquella imagen que le perseguía cuando sus delirios de culpa comenzaban, fue poco después de que su madre se diera un tiempo del trabajo y pasara un día entero con ellas.

Fate atesoraba aquel día como ningún otro.

Los pequeños ahorros que Precia había ido juntando durante los últimos meses se vieron reflejados durante aquella salida, y aunque el propósito de aquella había sido poder otorgarles a sus pequeñas un cumpleaños inolvidable, lo cierto era que, por diversas circunstancias, aquello les llegó varios meses después de la fecha. Pero bueno, ni Alicia ni Fate se molestaron con ello, lo importante es que podían disfrutar de un día entero con su madre en uno de los parques de diversiones que antes solo veían de lejos y escuchaban a sus compañeros de clase presumir.

Se subieron a cuanto juego pudieron y comieron la cantidad de dulce suficiente como para causarse caries… ambas gemelas eran amantes de las cosas dulces y más de una vez Precia les regañó por ello, pero era un día especial.

Su día especial.

Como las mejores mentes maquiavélicas, Alicia y Fate se unieron en un mutuo acuerdo de explotar toda su ternura con tal de que Precia accediera a pagar una foto excesivamente cara por una de las personas en el lugar, y posteriormente apelaron al buen corazón del hombre para que aceptara lo que podían darle a cambio (aunque a la final el fotógrafo hizo un acto de caridad y se las obsequió). Si su memoria no le fallaba, esa fue la última vez en que los corazones de las tres estuvieron conectados.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y rememorando el calor que Alicia emanaba cuando la abrazaba.

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas casi sin darse cuenta ante el recuerdo de la sonrisa tan dulce que su madre les dirigía incluso cuando habían hecho algo malo.

—No merezco esto—Murmuró, con un semblante derrotado y su voz llena de coraje—Me robé la vida de Alicia, estoy viviendo la vida que le correspondía a ella.

Una voz parecía susurrarle, pero quizá lo nublado de su mente no le permitía invadirle. Sintió una ligera calma, pero no fue duradera.

— ¿Por qué ella y no yo? —Apretó la mandíbula, sabiendo perfectamente que nadie tenía la respuesta a su pregunta y que, aún si decidiera formularla en voz alta, nadie se la podría responder. Apoyó el cuadro sobre la cómoda nuevamente, huyendo de aquella mirada amatista que le perseguía todo el tiempo, y poniéndose de pie en dirección a la cocina. Sonriendo involuntariamente al escuchar pequeños y calmados pasos detrás suyo, aunque estuviera profundamente dormida, Arf sintió su ausencia y decidió seguirla. No podía negar que se sentía bien ser el objeto de máxima devoción de alguien… en este caso un animal que de manera involuntaria terminó en su vida.

Quedó notablemente sorprendida de ver que la luz de la cocina estaba prendida y en el comedor, una muy agotada Lindy había decidido que aquel era el lugar más cómodo para dormir, apoyándose sobre varios papeles que a saber de qué eran, estaba bastante segura que de todas maneras no lograría comprender su contenido. Forzó su vista en la oscuridad, alegrándose de que la manta que había dejado Chrono sobre el sofá continuara en el lugar. Por lo que, de manera cautelosa, siendo observada por una Arf que yacía sentada, la alcanzó y facilitó sobre la espalda de Lindy, para, posteriormente, continuar con su intención inicial de realizarse un café. Negro y sin azúcar. Le había costado en un principio adaptarse al sabor, pero ahora ya era como una adicción, aquella sería otra de esas noches en las que no podría dormir en paz, así que lo mejor era abstenerse.

Maldijo internamente cuando el sonido de la tetera despertó a Lindy de su sueño, hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida.

—Fate—Le sonrió, haciéndole sentir nauseas por el cariño que la mujer le transmitía— ¿Qué haces despierta todavía? Ya es bastante tarde.

Aunque no hiciera la observación, Fate estaba bastante consciente de que eran pasadas las dos de la mañana, le pasó desapercibido el momento en que su tutora llegó a casa, pero sabía que esto se debía a la cantidad de tiempo que se la pasó perdida en sus pensamientos.

—No podía dormir y no buscaba importunar tampoco—Arf ladró como dándole credibilidad a lo que decía su dueña, ganándose una pequeña risa por parte de la Harlaown.

—Pero con la cafeína menos podrás dormir—Señaló.

—Tomo café de manera tan regular que ya no me hace efecto—Mintió, si Lindy le creyó es un misterio.

— ¿Calentaste agua suficiente para dos tazas? —Fate asintió, y ya conociendo lo que la mayor diría, bajó otra taza de la alacena y el bote de azúcar. Sentándose después frente a Lindy una vez tuvo su café y el té de la británica listo.

—Nunca te había visto con tanto papeleo—Hizo el comentario mientras Lindy daba el primer sorbo.

—En cuanto más asciendes menos campo de acción te dejan—Se encogió de hombros—Lo cual es bueno, en cuando todo se regularice podré pasar más tiempo en casa, ¿no te motiva la idea?

Un recuerdo pasó por su mente, tan nítido que le hizo sentir que volvía atrás en el tiempo, donde, en cuclillas frente a una pequeña Fate –que alcanzó a despertarse poco antes de que su madre dejara la casa para irse a trabajar en un día domingo–, una ya no tan joven Precia Testarossa, con porte demacrado y la misma sonrisa cansada que Lindy le dirigió, recitó casi las mismas palabras luego de que Fate tratara de convencerla de que no se fuera.

_"Apenas todo se regularice en el trabajo podré estar más tiempo en casa e iremos a ese lugar sorpresa que les prometí, ¿no te motiva la idea?"_

Casi como sintiendo que había tocado una vibra sensible, Lindy apoyó su diestra sobre una de las manos de Fate, que se quedaron tensas sobre la mesa; ganando una reacción diferente a la que esperaba. Ya que, contrario a otras veces, Fate retiró su mano casi por reflejo. No hacía falta palabras para que la mayor supiera que estaba pasando con su hija, y no sabía realmente como intervenir.

Dentro de la mente de la Testarossa aquella mano gentil que le fue extendida, se llenó de sangre y esa mirada preocupada, se transformó en una suplicante.

—Lo siento—Dijo de inmediato, preocupada de haber herido los sentimientos de Lindy.

—No te preocupes. —Pocas veces había visto a Fate así de turbada, y siempre estaban relacionados de alguna forma con la persona que nunca pensó que llegaría a odiar con tanto empeño.

—Fue un día duro.

— ¿Las cosas con Nanoha-san no salieron como planeabas? —Preguntó Lindy con falsa inocencia que Fate conocía bien. Gracias a esto, y de manera resumida, le contó a su tutora los acontecimientos del día, excluyendo deliberadamente los momentos que involucraran risas o su ultimo lapsus de vulnerabilidad con Nanoha, pues no quería que la mayor se hiciera esperanzas de que habría un cambio. Anteriormente las había visto nacer y ser destrozadas cuando fue atendida por sus antiguos psicólogos o cuando intentó crearse una vida social, ya fuera porque al final del día ninguna de las dos partes (o ambas), buscaban realmente una mejoría en su persona, o porque un _bullying_ excesivo le sofocaba al punto que tuvo que cambiarse de escuela varias veces. Sin embargo, aunque la rubia intentara ocultarlo, Lindy fue capaz de notar que, aunque pequeño, un cambio se estaba haciendo, su pequeña Fate tenía una ligera sonrisa cada que el nombre de Nanoha era mencionado. Su vida se estaba llenando de luz, por más que quisiera evitarlo.

Lo que Lindy temía es que sus esfuerzos no fueran suficientes.

La postura de Fate poco a poco se fue relajando y casi nada del café fue tocado, lo que le parecía una buena señal. Observó los reportes frente a ella de manera disimulada, concluyendo que había avanzado lo suficiente como para darse un descanso y se concentró en los últimos detalles de la historia de su hija.

—Es bueno saber que no me fastidiaré de ver a Nanoha-san entonces, considerando que ya tienes un círculo nuevo de amistades—Comentó.

—Es el círculo de Nanoha y yo soy solo una intrusa de momento—A Lindy no le gustó como sonó aquello ni como Fate parecía perderse nuevamente. Quizá ya sabía para donde iban sus pensamientos, no es como si Fate no los hubiera tenido antes, solamente que la rubia no sabía que Lindy era consciente de aquellos lapsus. Agradeció a los mil y un dioses habidos y por haber, incluso al espagueti volador, por haber estado allí en ese momento.

—Tú lo has dicho, de momento. En el futuro ya veremos.

—El futuro es incierto, Lindy.

Bingo.

—Te diré que haremos—Dijo Lindy poniéndose de pie, tomando su taza ya vacía y arrebatándole la suya a Fate de la mano—Ya que el futuro es incierto y tus pensamientos están desparramados por todas partes, voy a tirar esta sustancia dañina por el fregadero y tú me vas a esperar en mi habitación.

—Cincuenta cucharadas de azúcar son un veneno Lindy—Dijo rodando los ojos con una sonrisa, comprendiendo las buenas intenciones de su tutora. Un viaje al pasado (fuera del tormentoso presente) le vendría bien por aquella noche.

Y es que poco después de que Fate dejara la casa hogar para ir con Lindy, la Harlaown se había quedado en su cama, arrullándola hasta que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Sabía que no era más una nena de nueve años, pero realmente no le importaba. Lindy tenía ese efecto mágico sobre ella, que le hacía olvidarse de todo lo malo y la llenaba de paz al mismo tiempo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no quería hundirse en su pozo de depresión.

.

.

— ¡Fate-chan es un gustazo verte! —La mencionada se sobresaltó ante la manera tan efusiva en que llamaron a su nombre, y por mero reflejo felino fue que pudo evitar el enorme abrazo que iba dirigido a su persona—Buu…

Fate alzó la ceja ante el puchero de la castaña.

—Creo que te tomaste una confianza demasiado prematura, Hayate. —Comentó sin cambiar mucho su cara de póker— ¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto?

— ¿Recuerdas a mi hermana, Shamal? —Preguntó la Yagami, a lo que Fate hizo un vago intento de recordar, sin éxito, pero fingió lo contrario con un asentimiento de cabeza—De vez en cuando debe cubrir turnos en el área policial y a mí me gusta ayudarla con eso, siempre es bueno ayudar a las demás personas.

—Tu altruismo me parece conmovedor, aunque inesperado de alguien como tú.

— ¿Cómo yo?

—Tan…—Buscó la mejor palabra dentro de su repertorio, no la encontró—…astuta.

Hayate rio de buena gana.

—Sí bueno, también hay un doble interés. A Shamal le gusta una sub-capitana de la primera unidad, pero honestamente yo considero que su prima nos aporta mejor vista—Guiñó el ojo, ganándose una sorprendida mirada de la rubia.

—No dejas de sorprenderme, mapache—Fue algo que se le ocurrió al momento, de manera bastante natural, desconociendo que aquello era una jerga que solo les pertenecía a Hayate y a Nanoha. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, notando por fin un poco de lo que Nanoha solía relatarle ya que _"no se me permite decir mucho" _era una frase que le tenía hasta las bolas que no tenía.

— ¿Demasiada honestidad?

—Tengo entendido que en Japón la homosexualidad no es algo de lo que se hable abiertamente—Respondió.

—Deberías de dejar de pensar en mí como el típico estereotipo japonés, eso quizá se aplique más a Suzuka o a Kazanari-san.

—Kazanari sin duda da una buena imagen de su país—Comentó distraídamente, obviando el hecho de que ambas conocieran a la capitana de la primera unidad, aunque fuera de manera indirecta.

—Bueno, ella igualmente batea para el mismo equipo—Dijo.

—No comprendo a donde nos lleva esta plática—Confesó—Y el hecho de que una persona sea gay no cambia mi perspectiva de dicha persona.

Hayate sonrió y asintió varias veces, como orgullosa de su respuesta.

—Sal conmigo.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Nanoha te acapara todo el tiempo y yo también me muero de ganas por estar contigo, ¿sabes? Tienes más encanto del que piensas.

—Eso suena mal en más idiomas de los que puedo hablar—Comentó Fate, ganándose una pequeña carcajada de Hayate.

— ¡Justo de eso estoy hablando! —Sin esperarse a una segunda opinión, tomó a Fate de la mano y la comenzó a arrastrar lejos del lugar en donde estaban. De todas maneras, a Fate no le importaba mucho, sabía que Lindy se tomaría su tiempo para atenderla.

Llegaron a una cafetería que estaba a un par de calles de la comisaría. A Fate le seguía costando iniciar conversaciones con personas nuevas, por lo que se limitó a guardar silencio desde que la castaña prácticamente la secuestró. Hayate, como siempre, parecía estar más concentrada en los movimientos de la Harlaown y sus reacciones a diversas cosas, pues habló hasta que tuvo su taza de té tocando sus labios.

—Eres más parecida a Nanoha-chan de lo que pensé—La rubia casi dejó caer la taza ante lo dicho, viéndole con duda, recordando que la Takamachi anteriormente le dijo que en cierta manera se parecían, pero nunca habían hablado sobre ello, y ambas sabían la razón. Si Fate quería respuestas, ella igualmente tendría que darlas, sobre cosas que realmente no motivaban a ser compartidas.

¿Sería trampa querer saber un poco más de Nanoha a través de Hayate?

—Nanoha y yo no podríamos ser más diferentes—Intentó verse tranquila, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

—Como dije antes, Nanoha, aunque habla sobre ti todo el tiempo, es bastante reservada sobre lo que dice. "Debes conocerlo por tu cuenta, ella te dirá, yo no puedo romper su confianza"—Fate no fue consciente de la casi imperceptible sonrisa que Hayate sí que vio, provocada ante la sola mención de la Takamachi—Pero verte me recuerda mucho a la pequeña Nanoha que sentía llevar la carga del mundo en sus hombros.

Sí, de alguna manera Fate no tenía problemas para visualizar esa imagen.

—No sé si te lo han dicho, pero tu mirada es muy expresiva—Fate frunció el ceño de manera inmediata, había escuchado esa frase durante años y por una jodida mierda, lo detestaba. Solo le causaba problemas a ella y a los demás—Estoy prácticamente en blanco contigo, pero sé que llevas un remordimiento tan grande que por más que pasa el tiempo, no te deja en paz.

Fate apretó la mandíbula, tensa por lo que fuera que Hayate fuera a seguir deduciendo de su persona.

Hayate miró la malteada que había pedido, pero aún no había probado.

—Lo que Nanoha intenta hacer contigo, es lo mismo que yo hice por ella antes. Aun no entiendo el porqué, pero ella me dijo que sentía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando. —Fate se tensó más, si todavía era posible, ¿Qué tan mal se vería que se fuera de repente y la dejara hablando sola? —No estoy aquí para juzgarte, eso sí.

—Eres todavía más confusa que Nanoha.

—Gracias.

—No lo dije como un cumplido.

—Eso no impide que me lo tome como tal—Quizá aplicó la táctica básica de hacerle al tonto, pero había funcionado. Fate tenía curiosidad sobre el tema y sobre ella también.

Zafiro con carmesí estuvieron chocando por un tiempo, mientras que ambas jóvenes degustaban sus bebidas en silencio, analizándose con detalle.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo? —Preguntó Hayate de repente. Fate se sobresaltó— Yo en lo personal, le tengo miedo a vivir.

De acuerdo eso no era lo que esperaba.

—Pensé que le tendrías miedo a la muerte.

— ¿Por qué habría de?

— ¿No tienen las personas miedo a la muerte? —Alzó una ceja sin darse cuenta. Hayate se tomó unos cuantos momentos antes de responder.

—Las personas que tienen miedo a morir, normalmente son las personas que sienten que no han hecho lo suficiente en su vida, que aún tienen metas que desean ver culminadas antes de que su hora llegue—Dijo con seguridad.

Fate reflexionó un poco sobre esto.

— ¿Y qué hay de las personas que la adoran?

Hayate la miró con seriedad.

—La adoración no tiene nada de malo, Fate-chan—Contestó—La razón por la que temo a la vida, es porque es complicada, está llena de altos y bajos, el tiempo que disponemos de ella es incierto; esto sin contar lo frágil que es. Cuando menos te das cuenta, lo más mínimo puede arrebatártela. Yo soy cobarde, por eso me asusto tanto. No le temo a la muerte porque sé que es algo que eventualmente llegará, lo que sí, es que cuando eso pase, quiero tener la certeza de que fui quien siempre deseé ser.

Fate asintió, dando otro sorbo a su taza.

—Todo tiene un tiempo y sucede por alguna razón—Agregó, cambiando su tono a uno más vivaz para aligerar el ambiente— ¿Nunca has oído la frase _"Karma is a bitch"_?

Fate se rio ante la mímica exagerada de la castaña.

—Sí, lo es—Concordó apenas reprimiendo la risa.

—Menos mal, ya estaba por pensar que en realidad eras un robot y un ser humano.

—Eso sería más fácil, a decir verdad—Comentó Fate, todavía con una sonrisa.

— ¡No por favor, otra Signum no!

— ¿Siempre te tomas tantas confianzas con la gente? —preguntó retóricamente— Hasta donde sé, a la sub-capitana no le gusta que le llamen por su nombre, y ella tampoco lo hace con nadie.

—Esa mujer va a ser mi cuñada en unos cuantos años, me estoy preparando—Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y acaso ves el futuro? —Molestó, pero la castaña no se dejó vencer.

—Por supuesto que sí mi estimada Fate-chan—Dijo con una exagerada confianza—En exactamente un año, vendremos con todas las demás (y Yuuno) a este café y te diré "eres una idiota Fate-chan".

Fate le miró con ironía, haciendo que finalmente Hayate entendiera lo que Nanoha había dicho acerca de su escepticismo a la vida. Fate no tenía planes de permanecer con ellas mucho tiempo, y de momento solamente Nanoha sabía la razón de ello.

—Estaré esperando a verlo.

—Te tragarás tus palabras Harlaown.

Su sonrisa se volvió triste—Lo dudo.

.

.

Fate acomodó las tazas de té sobre la bandeja en la cual ya estaban acomodados los pequeños aperitivos que Nanoha le había llevado aquella tarde. Con las cosas ocurridas durante el último mes, la Takamachi ya había aprendido que si llegaba poco antes de la hora del té que la italiana traía tan arraigada por su crianza en Londres; era imposible para Fate negarle la visita, menos con los aperitivos que llevaba. Fate no se lo había reconocido en voz alta, pero tras varios intentos fallidos, Nanoha por fin había logrado atinarle al tipo de golosinas que a la rubia le gustaba consumir.

Miró por encima de la barra en dirección a la cobriza, riendo de manera suave, soltando ese característico "Nyahaha" mientras Arf se encontraba lamiéndole la cara. Tal parece que se había cansado de estar acostada en el suelo recibiendo mimos de Nanoha en la barriga. Su mirada se debió al pasillo por un instante, y antes de que pudiera darle un segundo pensamiento, ejecutó su plan.

—Arf, _camera. _—Sí, había estado entrenando a su perro en italiano.

La cachorra de Husky respondió con un pequeño ladrido y fue rápidamente al pasillo en dirección al lugar en que se la pasaba todas las noches.

— ¿Por qué la mandaste a tu pieza? —Cuestionó Nanoha, tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

—Porque vamos a tomar el té en mi pieza—Contestó, para Fate fue bastante visible como se iluminaron los ojos de su interlocutora—Pero te advierto que no vas a ver la gran maravilla del mundo.

—Te estás abriendo a mí, eso me hace sentir contenta. ¿A qué se debe?

Fate casi de inmediato se sintió mal de ver que Nanoha tuviera miedo de preguntar. Se comparó con el yo que recién había llegado a Japón que solo quería alejar a esa molesta cobriza al precio que fuera. Ese miedo, ¿venía del hecho de que prácticamente insinuó alguna vez que podría matarla si quisiera (aunque no tuviera la intención)? ¿o venía quizá, del miedo de alejarla?

Si algo había podido comprobar del último tiempo para acá, es que Nanoha –por algún extraño motivo–, se preocupaba mucho por ella.

_¿Le dolería perderme?_

No pudo evitar que ese pensamiento se colara en su cabeza. Siempre lo tenía cuando la gente comenzaba a acercarse a ella. Y le aterraba, porque cosas malas pasaban cuando dejaba a alguien entrar. Si no estaba mal, el pesar de Lindy y el resentimiento se hizo más que evidente al momento que abrió su puerta a la mujer. Pero esta chica… si lo que Hayate dijo era cierto, y ayudó a Nanoha de la manera en que Nanoha buscaba hacer con ella… ¿Qué clase de culpa llevaba Nanoha sobre su espalda que no puedo lidiarla con ello por su cuenta?

¿Estaba lista para saber?

¿Estaba lista para terminar de abrirse?

Si era sincera, solamente Lindy conocía de pies a cabeza los hechos que rodeaban su miseria, e inclusive, la misma Lindy admitió alguna vez que, al sentir que no podía comprenderla, el apoyo que le podía dar era limitado. Esa era la razón por la que comenzó a ir con distintos psicólogos (fuera de los que necesitaron en la casa hogar para constatar que estaba en condiciones de ser adoptada), sin poder hacer un avance verdadero con ellos porque no le causaban confianza. Pero esta chica…

—Siempre que vamos a tu casa, nos la pasamos allí o en la cafetería, y ya que una comisaría no es el mejor lugar para socializar, mi habitación es la mejor opción—Dijo con simpleza—Sirve también que estamos más cómodas.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver tu charla con Hayate de hace algunos días con esto? —Sí, Nanoha sabía a grandes detalles que la Yagami había secuestrado a la Testarossa. Aun si Fate no le hubiera contestado un _"el mapache loco que es tu amiga me secuestró" _cuando le preguntó qué tal había sido su día, igualmente el mensaje emocionado de su amiga de la infancia igualmente le hubiera informado del acontecimiento.

—Puede ser. ¿Te molesta? —Que Hayate le hubiera ayudado a sembrar interés no le inquietaba por completo, quizá la fotografía anexada en su WhatsApp sí. Aunque se notara que fue totalmente forzado por su amiga amante del cosplay, sentía un poco de envidia al como Hayate había logrado abrazarla y hacerla sonrojar.

—Para nada, simplemente me sorprende.

—No más que a mí, créeme.

Nanoha asintió.

—Solo una condición—Ojos amatistas le vieron con curiosidad—Todo lo que sea dicho dentro, se queda dentro.

Nuevamente, Nanoha asintió.

¿A qué le tenía miedo? No necesitó pensar mucho para responder la pregunta de Hayate, pero obviamente, no lo dijo en voz alta.

_No quiero lastimar a nadie más._

_No se lo merecen._

_Yo no merezco estar aquí._

* * *

_**Quise publicar esto hace dos semanas, a decir verdad, lo único que agregué hoy fue la ultima escena. No muchos lo saben, pero el cargador de mi computadora murió y tuve que romper la cuarentena para comprar uno porque sin computadora no tengo clases, y si no tengo clases, pues repruebo y si repruebo, me matan en casa. Ya para la siguiente semana hubo evaluaciones de primer parcial (una mier...) y estuvieron transmitiendo conciertos a las fucking 3 de la mañana así que pos... Ya apenas reviví.**_

_**Recuerdo que a quien le dí el adelanto se quedó tipo "ptm con Fate" y yo respondí "tiene depresión y demasiados traumas sin tratar, ¿que esperabas? el poder del yuri tampoco hace TANTOS milagros?" xDDDD La idea era también tratar de una vez el mayor momento NF de esta historia pero ya son casi 4K y dije "mejor hacer todo el capítulo siguiente NF" así que quitando los recuerdos, todo el cap será NF ewe**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que se unieron al live que hice hace como tres semanas, una mención especial a nuestro Guest gringo que fue al único que pude reconocer, jaja. También muchas gracias a la gente que ha estado pendiente de la historia y me han estado dando apoyo, se agradecen mucho las notificaciones y el amor que le están dando a este fic, ya estamos a nada de los momentos super mega importantes, espérenlos con ansias.**_

_**Fate ya está comenzando a dudar y todos menos ella notan cambios. Esperemos que sea suficiente, pongan mucha atención a Nanoha en el episodio, se revelará algo bastante importante... pero que no será tan evidente. Pista: ya se ha ido haciendo mención y tiene que ver con el shinigami.**_

* * *

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A LOSTNEKO120, ENYUN AYALA, ZAISOOOH. NADA ORIGINAL ALEX KUROKIBA, KINESUKIKINOMOTO Y GUEST**

* * *

_**Estaré resondiendo sus reviews en breve, pero este apartado es especialmente para el guest que se la pasa usando google translate para leer esto n.n**_

_**Gest-san: Thank you, really, thank you so much for all your support. It was very lovely having you and sorry I had you suffering with spanish xD I really appreciated have you there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. As I said you, don't worry, this fic is lowkey NanoFate, like the original series, all is in the little thinks ;)**_


	13. Capítulo 12

**ADVERTENCIA**

**Este capítulo cuenta con contenido sensible, se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

Fate nunca esperó la respuesta que vino de los labios de Nanoha ante la interrogante de: _"¿no has sentido alguna vez que has hecho algo imperdonable, aunque el mundo te dice lo contrario?" _Fue una pregunta retórica, pero ese débil "sí" la paralizó. Fate estaba por hacer un comentario sagaz, alegando que no se refería a algo pequeño, pero la expresión que Nanoha portaba, como su mirada se oscureció, la dejó incapaz de formular palabra.

Nanoha por su parte, sabía que lo que haría era una jugada muy arriesgada, pero si de verdad quería aliviar la pena que seguía a Fate tenía que saberlo todo de ella, saber su historia, y para ello, la Takamachi debía hacer lo mismo.

Suspiró con pesar, tomando el silencio de la rubia como una interrogante.

—Tenía nueve años—Dijo con cautela, haciendo que a Fate le recorriera un escalofrío en la espalda—Y yo solo quería demostrarle a papá que ya era una niña grande.

Su mirada lavanda se clavó en sus manos, que apretaban su falda en un intento de contener el cúmulo de emociones que le invadía apenas el tema era mencionado. Contra todo lo que esperó, una mano se posó sobre su diestra, alzó la vista, encontrándose con unos ojos carmesí que le miraban con pena, ofreciéndole la posibilidad de huir y cerrar aquello. Pero su decisión ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás.

De esta manera, fue que Nanoha comenzó a relatar el día más traumático de su vida.

¿Qué era? ¿Un sábado? ¿Domingo? Posiblemente se trataba de algún periodo vacacional, porque Nanoha recordaba que estaba despreocupada con respecto al ámbito escolar y ella siempre había sido muy diligente en ello. En sí, Nanoha siempre se había atribuido más responsabilidades de las que ya tenía, siempre quería hacer un poco más de lo que podía ser, cosa que le ayudaba a ser mejor pero que en alguna que otra ocasión le traía problemas.

Llevaba ya tiempo queriendo convencer a sus padres de que podía ayudarlos en la cafetería como hacían Kyoya y Miyuki, pero siempre recibía negativas respecto a que todavía era demasiado pequeña para ello, que no tenía la necesidad todavía de hacerlo, o que era demasiada responsabilidad. Nanoha, terca como era ella, no desistió y siguió con la idea en mente, haciendo cualquier cosa que le demostrara a sus padres que realmente podía con ello. Quien más disfrutaba de la situación era su papá, que siempre le decía "no te apresures a crecer, luego querrás volver a ser niña otra vez". Curiosamente, eso nunca se aplicó para ella, a Nanoha le gustaba siempre ir hacia adelante.

Quizá en un sentido más que figurativo.

—No creo que esta sea la mejor idea de asiento—Comentó Shiro Takamachi al ver como su hija menor se sentó en los asientos del frente aun cuando más de medio bus estaba vacío.

—Somos gente grande, este es el asiento ideal—Ante las ocurrencias de Nanoha, el hombre no pudo evitar reír, y, encogiéndose de hombros, le pidió a su hija que se recorriera hacia la ventana para quedar él en el pasillo. Afortunadamente, la pequeña cobriza no tuvo nada que objetar contra eso y fueron en silencio.

El Midori estaba creciendo, ya no era una simple cafetería en un pequeño vecindario de Uminari. Recientemente habían ampliado el local de manera tal que igualmente remodelaron su hogar para poder cumplir con la demanda que los nuevos clientes les daban, y, por si fuera poco, varias personas se interesaron en invertir en el negocio; aquel fue el día en el que el _"Midori-ya" _emprendería camino a ser una de las franquicias más reconocidas en la ciudad. También fue el día en el que el joven padre de familia tomaría una decisión que cambiaría la vida de la familia para siempre.

Nanoha era la hija consentida de Shiro Takamachi, no había forma de negarlo, así que consintiéndola un poco en su "aventura" de ser una niña grande, no se opuso en llevarla con él durante todo el día, no solo a terminar de cerrar el trato con los inversionistas; sino también a realizar algunos cuantos mandados. Era de tarde y ya estaban de camino a casa, el sol estaba cayendo y el flujo de los automóviles era bastante vivo, por lo que Nanoha diría que se trataba de un fin de semana.

Sus recuerdos estaban algo difusos, realmente no le gustaba rememorar ese momento de su vida.

Tomó aire y miró a Fate, quien quedó sorprendida de ver sus ojos llorosos por primera vez.

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

—En instante pasé de curiosear por la ventana, a ser abrazada por mi papá. —Comentó.

Un conductor imprudente fue lo que arruinó todo. Nanoha nunca supo si la razón de aquello se debió a alcohol, fatiga o sustancias ilegales; siendo honesta, no podía importarle menos. Solo permaneció dolorosamente consciente de todo lo que sucedió a su alrededor, porque su padre decidió protegerla de cualquier impacto con su cuerpo, como cualquier padre o madre que se respete haría con cualquiera de sus hijos. Sintió una punzada en la cabeza, pero permanecía despierta, viendo a su padre inconsciente, sangrando por todos lados y con partes de su cuerpo dobladas en un ángulo extraño.

Trató de incorporarse, pero un inmediato ardor le vino con ello. Miró sus piernas descubiertas, notando que muy apenas tenía leves raspones, no tan profundos como pudieran parecer. Se sintió mareada, trató de enfocar a su alrededor, porque perdió un poco la visión. La vista no fue muy alentadora, había algunas cuantas personas en un estado similar o peor, y cuando su sentido del oído pudo enfocarse mejor, escuchó los quejidos lastimeros de quienes todavía estaban conscientes, tratando de pararse y salir de allí. Solo pudo llorar, viendo con terror un panorama que, en una mente infantil como la suya, parecía una escena digna de un apocalipsis.

Llamó a su papá, trató de sacudirlo y hacer que reaccionara, pero nada sucedía.

Nanoha no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo de esa manera, según su madre, no mucho. El cómo terminó en el hospital era otra laguna en sus recuerdos. De acorde con lo que le dijeron, la policía, los bomberos y los paramédicos no tardaron mucho en actuar ante la catástrofe. Y si bien, Nanoha estaba entre comillas ilesa, con unos cuantos raspones y una abertura en la cabeza; no había sido lo mismo para el señor Takamachi. Dos personas dentro de ese autobús estaban entre el borde de la vida y de la muerte: el señor conductor y su propio padre, justamente por ser los más cercanos al punto de impacto. Pero Shiro la tenía peor, al decidir actuar como un escudo humano, recibió el doble del daño.

Escuchando la voz de la cobriza quebrarse, Fate no pudo hacer nada más que tomar su mano en alguna señal de apoyo –ni de coña le daba un abrazo–, completamente segura de que palabras como _"No podías saber que eso pasaría, fue solo una coincidencia"_ o semejantes servirían para pura mierda, porque la gente, aunque diga que no, todavía ve muy en blanco y negro. Mientras no sostengan un arma homicida dicen que eres inocente, pero no se ponen a pensar que el remordimiento de haber podido hacer algo para evitarlo es inagotable, más sabiendo que hubo varios factores que pudieron cambiarse para evitar el resultado final.

Sí, puede que fuera inevitable que el imbécil conductor colisionara en el mismo autobús en el que Nanoha y su padre iban, pero si Nanoha no hubiera sido tan terca de ir al frente y hubieran ido hacia atrás, su padre se la habría pasado un par de semanas en el hospital, no cuatro años.

Fate realmente comprendía eso, en un nivel más íntimo del que cualquier otro pudiera intuir. La lluvia de aquella tarde de invierno era inevitable, pero de haber permanecido Fate ceñida a seguir las reglas de su madre, no hubieran abandonado el apartamento, estarían resguardadas de la lluvia y Alicia no hubiera perecido por neumonía.

Al final del día, tanto Fate como Nanoha tuvieron el peso de la decisión, el peso de haber tomado una decisión errónea que les costó una culpa de por vida.

_"Eras solo una niña pequeña"_

¿Por qué demonios los adultos sienten la necesidad de menospreciar las capacidades de un infante solo por eso? Los niños no son idiotas, son solo inocentes, carentes de maldad, y aun así, veían más cosas que los mismos adultos en ocasiones.

La pequeña rabieta de Nanoha casi dejó a la familia Takamachi sin su patriarca, sumiéndolos en una crisis de la que apenas se repusieron, arrastrándola a la soledad de estar ella en casa y los demás con su padre, al que la pequeña Nanoha no podía ver sin ponerse a llorar. Y por más que Shiro le dijo a Nanoha que no tenía la culpa de nada, que el escogió aquello por el amor que le tenía como padre, no era fácil olvidarlo cuando su padre quedó atado a una silla de ruedas por los daños sufridos en su columna vertebral.

Todos los días, Nanoha veía el resultado de aquella tarde, pensando: _"¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tomado el asiento trasero?"_

Fate lo comprendía, de verdad que lo comprendía. Más veces de las que le gustaría admitir, distintos escenarios invadían su cabeza, escenarios en los que ella decidía no ayudarle a Alicia a abrir la puerta.

Pero ya no lloraba, ya no le quedaban fuerzas siquiera para eso.

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo Fate tras un rato de silencio— Pasamos por algo parecido, la diferencia es que tú todavía tienes a tu padre contigo, consolándote.

Nanoha le miró con interrogación, y tras un suspiro, Fate decidió que era la hora de narrarle a Nanoha como fue que su infancia no fue para nada la que se supone que debió tener.

Nanoha apretó su mano mientras le narraba la historia de Alicia, sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que Fate _NO _quería escuchar.

—Eso solo fue el comienzo, Nanoha—La voz de Fate estaba llena de tanto pesar, de tanto dolor, que le costaba demasiado mantener todas esas frases "consoladoras" para sus adentros.

Fate no quería ser consolada, quería ser escuchada.

— ¿Qué pasó después? —Preguntó con suavidad.

—Comprobé que no era más que un monstruo, y que nadie está a salvo alrededor de mí.

_"No digas eso"_

Fate ya estaba lista para ese comentario.

Pero nunca llegó.

Miró a Nanoha directamente a los ojos, notando como reprimía las ganas de llorar. Nanoha le acababa de revelar uno de sus más grandes traumas y ella le acababa de contar una historia similar, pero con un final aparentemente más trágico. Nanoha era una persona sensible, tenía todo el sentido del mundo que se encontrara susceptible después de ambos relatos. Fate incluso consideraba que debía detenerse ahí, que debía cerrarse y guardarse lo sucedido con su madre para alguna otra ocasión, quizá retenerlo para siempre.

Pero estaba cansada, harta, de estar así.

No era necesariamente que quisiera cambiar, pero… sentía que se ahogaba, y era mucho peor que antes.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era algo por lo que Lindy se había esforzado desde el momento en que la encontró paralizada frente al cuerpo sin vida de Precia Testarossa, con Fate abrazando a sus piernas, sin despegarle la mirada, con toda ella cubierta por la sangre de su progenitora.

¿Por qué Nanoha le inspiraba a hablar de algo que nunca habló por más que distintos psicólogos lo intentaron?

No entendía que tenía Nanoha de diferente a Lindy, siendo que la conocía de menos tiempo.

—Al igual que tú, yo tenía nueve años, fue justo en el día en que los cumplí—Dijo tras un suspiro demasiado pesado. Nanoha buscó su otra mano, y la sujetó con delicadeza.

Fate no se había dado cuenta, pero había comenzado temblar, y ya que las palabras estaban prohibidas, aunque no fuera evidente, esa la única manera que sintió para poder transmitirle tranquilidad.

—Las cosas habían cambiado, demasiado—Su voz se quebró—Madre ya no sonreía…

Nanoha le sostuvo con firmeza.

—Madre ya no sonreía…—Repitió.

La sonrisa de Precia Testarossa murió el mismo día en que su hija lo hizo, pero Fate tardó demasiado en darse cuenta.

En un principio, la partida de Alicia parecía llevar el mismo dolor para ambas, y no destacaba de ningún otro caso. Dicen que la pérdida de un hijo para cualquier madre es un auténtico suplicio, Fate llevaba incontables cicatrices en su cuerpo que constataban todo el daño que una pérdida es capaz de provocar.

Lindy fue mucho más que comprensiva, y sabía que la mujer necesitaba un tiempo a solas, razón por la que se ocupó de Fate durante un par de semanas, hasta que una aparentemente recuperada Precia Testarossa, apareció en su puerta, clamando estar lista para seguir adelante. Como ya se había hecho cargo de las gemelas antes, tener únicamente a Fate no fue ningún problema, y es que Precia supo que no se encontraba en el mejor estado emocional una vez los médicos le dijeron, tan fríos como solo ellos pueden, que Alicia había muerto.

Cuando Fate volvió a su hogar, sintió como se olvidaba de respirar.

Todo estaba demasiado lleno por los recuerdos, y la puerta parecía gritarle que todo aquello era exclusiva y únicamente culpa suya cada que clavaba su mirada carmesí en la misma. Viendo el tan mítico seguro que pudo mantenerles seguras en aquella tarde lluviosa.

Su madre quiso verse tranquila para Fate, fallando miserablemente. Su sonrisa no podía verse más triste ni sentirse más forzada, además de que su mirada púrpura evitó la cama que antes compartían las tres lo más que pudo, hasta que la hora de dormir llegó.

Lo más seguro es que Precia pensó que Fate ya estaba profundamente dormida, pero no, Fate estaba bastante despierta como para escuchar el llanto desgarrador que su madre proliferaba con tanto pesar. Y por más que Lindy le repitiera un "no fue tu culpa" cada que intentaba consolarla, momentos como ese solo hacían que ese pensamiento se instalara en su cabeza.

_Todo fue mi culpa._

La persona que más necesitaba que le dijera lo contrario, nunca lo hizo. En cambio, fortaleció ese pensamiento, al principio sin darse cuenta, posteriormente, con toda la negra intención.

—Alicia, Alicia… —Murmuró su madre entre sueños y Fate quiso hacer algo que la hiciera sentir mejor después de tantas semanas escuchándola sufrir de esa manera.

Posó su diestra su mejilla, como siempre solía hacer y susurró en su oído.

—Aquí estoy, madre.

Lo que recibió fue un grito seguido de un empujón que le hizo caer de la cama. Fue puro milagro y gracia del señor que Fate no se lastimara de gravedad al caer de semejante altura, pues recordemos que nuestra protagonista vivía en una habitación de nueve metros cuadrados y la cama que compartía con su madre estaba a un par de metros de altura. Sí, una fractura en el brazo sonaba mal y la pobre niña no podía dejar de gritar de lo mucho que le dolía, pero bien pudo golpearse la cabeza y hasta allí quedaba la vida de la otra hija.

Precia reaccionó enseguida de aquel estado que se encontraba en medio de los sueños y la vida real. Llamó inmediatamente a Lindy, quien después del segundo intento le contestó, dejando cualquier rastro de sueño atrás cuando los gritos de Fate sonaron por la bocina. Una bastante nerviosa Precia le dijo que su hija se había caído de la cama y que no sabía que más hacer. Lindy le fue indicando que debía estirar todas sus extremidades, ya que para gritar de la manera en que lo hacía, lo más seguro es que se hubiese roto algo. Posteriormente, le pidió estar en altavoz para que Fate pudiera escucharla e irle tranquilizando mientras que iba de camino al lugar para llevarles a un hospital.

Fate no dejaba de llorar, pero al menos no de manera tan estridente, poco faltó para llamar la atención de los vecinos y eso ciertamente era lo que Precia menos quería.

Ese fue el comienzo de los numerosos accidentes que harían a Lindy obsequiarles un botiquín, pues Fate de alguna u otra manera terminaba, no rompiéndose algo como aquella noche, pero si golpeándose, cortándose o raspillándose con algo. Accidentes pequeños, pero bastante frecuentes que terminaban de alguna u otra manera conectándose con Lindy, pues Precia se ponía de los nervios cada que algo le pasaba a Fate. Lindy justificaba esto como el temor de perder a su segunda hija por algo tan sencillo, y es que ni siquiera había pasado un año de lo sucedido con Alicia.

Lo que Lindy no sabía es que parte de la razón del actuar de Precia se debía principalmente a que, de alguna u otra manera, los tan numerosos accidentes eran por su causa y Lindy tenía a Precia en tanta estima, que realmente creía en Fate cuando le decía que la culpa era suya, que fue un descuido. Esto último, influenciado también por el hecho de que Fate creía tanto en ser la responsable, que a Lindy no le quedaba más opción que creerle. Fate no era torpe, nunca lo fue, pero volvemos a lo mismo, perder a un hijo, a un hermano, deja secuelas que son bastante graves mientras más prematuro haya sido el asunto. Y Fate tenía cinco años cuando Alicia se fue para siempre, de alguna manera iba a afectarle.

Lo que Fate no fue capaz de ver, es que cada vez que justificaba a su madre, la iba rompiendo.

Cada vez que adquiría una culpa que no le correspondía, llevaba a Precia a los límites.

El primer accidente, esa caída de la cama, concluyó con ambas en el hospital, es verdad, y con Precia pidiéndole disculpas hasta el cansancio por medio de llantos. Fate le sonrió con todo el dolor que no podía reprimir por su brazo roto y acarició su rostro como antes solía hacer Alicia, con su izquierda, –ya que su brazo derecho fue el que terminó enyesado– pronunciando lo que sería su condena: _"Fue culpa mía"_.

Y aunque fue de manera ortodoxa, al final del día, Fate consiguió lo que había intentado en un inicio: hacer que su madre dejara de pensar en Alicia.

Fate comenzó a provocar los accidentes en su hogar de tal manera que Precia contribuyese como la primera vez, justificándola en cada ocasión, porque por lo menos, mientras Fate era atendida, Precia no lloraba por Alicia, lloraba por ella, pidiéndole perdón. Y cuando llegaba el momento de cuidarla, Precia le brindaba toda su atención, por lo que su madre dejaba de pensar en Alicia. Eventualmente, Fate no tuvo la necesidad de provocar más accidentes, Precia los creaba por su cuenta.

Cuando los pensamientos eran demasiados y la angustia se sentía interminable, Precia sabía que de nuevo terminaría llorando la pérdida de su hija, así como también sabía la manera en que podía evitarlo.

Contrario a las primeras veces, Lindy dejó de ser consultada y los hospitales dejaron de ser visitados. Fate pasó a ser atendida siempre en casa mientras que Precia se volvió a sí misma una enfermera de primer nivel.

La conclusión de los eventos siempre era la misma.

Precia le lloraba a Fate mientras le pedía perdón, a lo que esta le comentaba que estaba bien y que la culpa era suya, no de ella. Precia hacía una mueca que intentaba pasar por sonrisa y Fate se la tomaba como verdadera, hasta que el momento de quiebre llegó en su cumpleaños número siete.

—Si Alicia estuviera aquí, seguro que sonreiríamos más. ¿Por qué no puede estar con nosotras hoy? —Se lamentó al borde del llanto.

Fate no queriendo ver a su madre llorar otra vez, dijo aquello que antes la hacía "sonreír".

—Fue culpa mía, madre.

Pero Precia no sonrió.

Su rostro no mostró expresión alguna y aquella mirada rota, poco a poco se fue endureciendo.

Fate se encogió en su asiento.

Precia se giró hacia la puerta, asimilando quizá por primera vez, que aun si Alicia hubiese sido la que tenía ganas de salir, nunca lo hubiera logrado de no ser por la ayuda de Fate, a quien siempre le encargaba seguir las reglas, conociendo que su hija mayor tenía una especial tendencia en romperlas.

Cuando su mirada volvió a Fate, esta miraba el suelo.

Precia sintió una rabia inexplicable.

¿Por qué tuvo que morir Alicia y no Fate?

—Sí, es tu culpa—Recito apenas conteniéndose—Tú mataste a Alicia.

Eran casi dos años en los que Fate pasó culpándose de todo lo que sucedía y Precia ya estaba bastante dañada. Aun si lo que dijo no tenía ningún sentido, Precia en esos momentos ya no era capaz de verlo, para ella todo era más que evidente.

—Sí, madre. Yo la maté.

¿Sentido común? ¿Qué era eso? Precia se desprendió de él durante toda esa tarde y por primera vez, alzó su mano contra Fate, no una, sino varias veces.

Cuando la rabia se disipó y Precia fue capaz de ver lo que había hecho, se sintió la peor escoria. No resistió más el llanto cuando Fate, como pudo, se arrastró a ella y posó su diestra sobre su mejilla y murmuró un nuevo mantra.

—Está bien, madre. Lo merezco.

Precia le retuvo en casa y sanó todas sus heridas. Durante todo ese tiempo, Precia volvió a actuar como en aquel primer accidente, dejando de pensar en Alicia, borrándola de su memoria otra vez, aunque fuera de manera temporal.

Precia Testarossa ya estaba rota, ya no podía volver a ser la madre tierna y cariñosa que alguna vez fue, por más que la mente infantil de Fate se empeñara en creer lo contrario.

Tardó medio año en que aquella faceta suya volviera a manifestarse, en el aniversario de la muerte de Alicia. Fate nuevamente repitió que aquello era culpa suya, declarando por primera vez ese pensamiento persecutor que le acosaba en el presente: _"Debí ser yo y no ella"_.

Precia, le dio la razón mientras apretaba sus manos sobre ese delicado y blanquecino cuello.

¿Lo peor?

Fate ni siquiera intentó defenderse en esa ocasión.

Ni en la siguiente.

Y la siguiente…

Precia tenía bandera libre para hacer con Fate lo que quisiera, concedida por la misma Fate.

Aquellos momentos de locura comenzaron a hacerse más frecuentes, pero sin duda el punto de no retorno vino para su cumpleaños número ocho. Cuando Precia se levantó con una expresión de alivio que Fate ya llevaba tres años sin ver. Todo estaría bien, de no ser porque su madre comenzó a llamarle Alicia, tratándole como tal.

Sirviéndole su postre favorito para celebrar que ahora tenía ocho años, uno que cabe aclarar, Fate detestaba.

_—_No soy Alicia, madre. Soy yo, Fate, mírame bien, no soy Alicia, mi nombre es Fate—Repitió tras ser obligada a comer lo que Precia _con tanto amor _le había preparado.

Una bofetada le fue dirigida apenas terminó su oración y Fate volvió experimentar aquel sabor a hierro tan familiar.

Sin embargo, esta vez su madre no lloró, no se disculpó, o siquiera mostró remordimiento.

Precia se sentó frente a la mesa y continuó como si nada. Pidiéndole de favor que no dijera tonterías, que Fate había muerto hace tres años y que ella era Alicia.

Una profunda tristeza invadió a Fate de notar que su madre prefería mantenerla a ella muerta, pero si con eso podría hacerla sonreír nuevamente… Fate lo intentaría.

Un cucharón de madera se estampó contra su mano días después cuando Precia se percataba de que usaba la mano derecha para usar el lápiz.

Alicia era zurda.

Nuevamente el cucharón le golpeó, ahora en su mano izquierda.

La letra de Alicia era prolija y siempre en cursivas.

Detalles así de pequeños le hacían merecedora de un nuevo castigo, que conforme pasaban los meses, incrementaban su intensidad.

El cuerpo de Fate todavía temblaba al recordar algunos cuantos, y había veces en las que se quedaba paralizada en medio de una ducha cuando sus dedos tocaban ciertas cicatrices, la mayoría (y las más escandalosas) se encontraban en su abdomen y en su espalda. Algunas otras en su hombro derecho o distribuidas a lo largo de sus piernas, razón por la que usaba medias negras para la escuela y evitaba el uso de faldas fuera de ella. Una variada, se alcanzaba a notar en alguno de sus brazos, pero afortunadamente una remera común podría esconderla.

Fate era buena ocultando su dolor.

Siempre lo había sido.

Precia, igualmente, se volvió una experta en no dejar marcas visibles que le condenaran. Se fue haciendo una maestra del engaño, asegurándole a Lindy que ya todo estaba bien, cosa que fomentó su parcial distanciamiento, hasta que un pequeño, mísero, error le delató.

Fue un comentario bastante pequeño por parte de Precia lo que hizo que Lindy se percatara al fin de que algo no estaba bien. Su sospecha se confirmó en aquella tarde junto a Fate. Repentinamente ciertas cosas comenzaron a hacerle sentido, y en ese momento lamentó, tan solo un poco, no haber permitido que Gil Graham hiciera el expediente de Precia Testarossa; porque de haber sido así, no tendría problema alguno de actuar de inmediato y aprenderla, en cambio, debía juntar cierta evidencia antes de que siquiera le autorizaran una revisión al hogar, acción que resultaría contraproducente porque Precia estaría alerta y tomaría muchas más precauciones de las que ya estaba tomando.

Intentó mantener a Fate más tiempo con ella, pero tuvo que desistir luego de que la misma Fate le pidiera de favor que dejara de estar tan pendiente de su persona. Lindy entendió fácilmente que la pequeña era castigada por esta acción, que era justo lo contrario a lo que quería lograr.

La ira de Precia era cada vez más incontrolable, pero a diferencia de antes, ya no tenía un motivo por el cual existir. Solo estaba allí y Fate accedió a ser su saco de boxeo. Precia cada vez excedía más los límites y eso Lindy podía verlo. La niña estaba cada vez más delgada, pálida y retraída, faltaba más seguido a clases y cuando iba parecía un fantasma, los profesores no recordaban haberla escuchado hablar en meses.

Todo llegó a su fin cuando, repentinamente, a la estación policial les llegó un código 10-22 en dirección a la residencia Testarossa, la cual Lindy conocía perfectamente. La razón de aquello se debía a olores extraños reportados por los vecinos, quienes tampoco podían entrar al lugar.

Lindy quedó aterrada, pero se obligó a ser fuerte para asistir. Presentarse en determinado lugar por olores extraños era el sinónimo de hay un muerto aquí y lleva al menos dos días así. Se volvía peor cuando recordaba la fecha en la que se encontraban.

Si era honesta, Fate ni siquiera recordaba porque Precia estaba tan iracunda aquel día, era casi como su estado natural. Lo que sí sabía, es que había algo diferente y ese algo le hizo sentir un miedo que no había sentido antes, porque aun con lo cruel que su madre pudiera llegar a ser con ella, sus castigos, aunque extremos, solo eran eso, castigos. La única intención era dañar hasta donde su cuerpo lo permitiera. En cuanto Fate perdía la consciencia, Precia se detenía y comenzaba el ciclo de curación junto a la paz que esto brindaba por defecto. Por eso, aunque Fate tuviera miedo, sabía que su madre no intentaba matarla.

Pero no era así en aquella ocasión.

Los ojos de Precia gritaban muerte.

Comenzó de manera habitual, los golpes en su espalda con el cinturón de cuero, y es triste que esto fuera lo más leve de todo, pero más triste aún era que Fate hubiera aprendido a no hacer más ruido aparte de un simple jadeo para no llamar la atención de los vecinos, o de lo contrario, el cinturón sería cambiado por alguna de las varillas de la mesa.

Lo mismo aplicaba con la nueva manera de castigar que la mujer había aprendido, usando un cuchillo para cortar su delicada piel, pero no de manera profunda o de una forma que realmente la pudiera matar. Pero hoy, los límites no importaban y eso Fate lo comprendió cuando vio a los ojos de su madre al tiempo que la ahorcaba, con esa mirada llena de odio y resentimiento que hacían imposible creer que esa fuera la misma mujer que, años atrás, trabajaba hasta el cansancio por darle una mejor calidad de vida junto a su difunta hermana mayor. Una sonrisa sádica adornaba su rostro mientras aquellos finos dedos se presionaban contra su tráquea.

Hasta la fecha, Fate no sabe qué fue lo que le dominó, casi juraría que escuchó a su consciencia ordenándole que peleara, que no cerrara los ojos, una consciencia que había estado ignorando por muchos años, y Fate tampoco entendía porque decidió hacerle caso en ese momento, pero por primera vez desde que su infierno comenzó, pataleó y dirigió torpemente sus manos hacia las de su madre, buscando liberarse. Su ingenio destelló y clavó sus pequeños dedos en el ojo izquierdo de su madre, quien presa del dolor, le soltó de inmediato y le lanzó hacia una pared.

Fue de manera casi instintiva que los ojos de ambas se dirigieron al cuchillo. Aunque malherida, Precia todavía exudaba ese deseo de sangre, y Fate temía seriamente las consecuencias que le vendrían a lo que acababa de hacer. No solo había respondido a la agresión, había lastimado a su madre.

Lo pagaría caro, bastante caro.

Todavía no estaba recuperada de la paliza que le habían dado la semana pasada, y dudaba que Precia fuera comprensiva con ella.

Fate no lo razonó realmente. Cuando menos se dio cuenta corrió por el cuchillo, al cual se aferró con todas sus fuerzas, y lo clavó en el estómago de su progenitora, que, en respuesta, le tomó del cabello y le zarandeó. Puede que fuera la adrenalina del momento, pero Fate no cedió ni un ápice en su agarre. Sacó su arma y la volvió a clavar, en una segunda puñalada, que se convirtió en una tercera, una cuarta, una quinta, una sexta… y así sucesivamente hasta que Precia no solo desistió, sino que también cayó al suelo.

Fate seguía negándose a creer que conservaba la misma ira de Precia en su interior, ¿pero de qué otra forma podía explicarse la manera en que se sentó a horcajadas de la mayor y continuó apuñalándole a pesar de que era claro que no se defendería?

—No te bastó con Alicia, debías matar a tu propia madre también para estar satisfecha.

Su madre le dijo aquello entremedio de las puñaladas, mientras escupía sangre.

—Eres un monstruo.

Fate se detuvo al escuchar eso y miró a su madre, quien ya estaba más muerta que viva.

—Nadie que esté cerca de ti… está… a salvo…

Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, ahora Fate siendo consciente de lo que había hecho, viendo como estaba en ella la sangre de su progenitora. Se alejó de ella, dejando caer el arma homicida al suelo, devolviendo lo poco que había en su estómago del asco que sentía. Sin dejar de ver el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, mientras se arrastraba lo más posible, hasta que llegó a la pared.

Abrazó sus piernas y no hizo más que mirar el cadáver de Precia Testarossa sin medir el pasar del tiempo, reprimiendo todas sus necesidades básicas como desechar o dormir. Quedó en un estado de shock del que no salió aun cuando la policía forzó la puerta. Tardó varios días en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, no pudo hacer más que llorar.

.

.

Nanoha sintió como Fate se aferraba a su espalda mientras que la cobriza comenzaba a hacerle caricias en el cabello, ya que tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.

En algún momento durante su relato, ambas habían terminado recostadas sobre la cama de la rubia, con Nanoha abrazándola con fuerza para recordarle que seguía allí junto con ella, y que aquello solo era un muy amargo recuerdo, llorando en silencio junto a Fate, a quien nunca esperó ver tan destrozada, sintiendo como su corazón era roto en mil pedazos conforme palabra con palabra iba saliendo de los labios de Fate.

El dolor que guardaba era inmenso y ahora comprendía porque Fate era tan cerrada, ¿quién podría ser abierto con algo así?

Arf lloriqueaba también debajo de la cama al verlas en esa situación, sintiendo el mismo pesar que Nanoha, secundándola.

A Nanoha le costaba entender lo que Fate le decía actualmente, pues no solo su voz estaba ahogada en el llanto, sino que en algún punto había comenzado a hablar únicamente en italiano, y su manejo con dicho idioma era igual al japonés que Fate tenía al arribar al país nipón. Pero estaba bien, no dijo nada, y le dejó seguir divagando, brindándole tiernas caricias hasta que la rubia terminó dormida debido al cansancio, murmurando una y otra vez "estoy contigo" en la lengua madre de la Testarossa, hasta que esta frase se volvió alguna clase de mantra para ambas.

Miró por la ventana como la noche había llegado, confirmando con el reloj despertador que eran las once de la noche. Se sorprendería de ver que no había nadie en la casa todavía, pero Fate ya le había explicado que a veces pasaba días enteros por su cuenta, debido al trabajo de Lindy. Tras sus relatos, comprendía que Fate estaba más que acostumbrada a estar sola. Lo que si le preocupaba es saber que le dirían sus papás al día siguiente cuando se le ocurriera aparecer en casa. Sí, ellos sabían que estaba con Fate y su padre (por alguna extraña razón) la tenía en muy alta estima; pero no había manera de que se regresase a esa hora, y aunque todavía fuera una hora decente, Nanoha no tenía el corazón para dejar a la Testarossa por su cuenta.

Ni ahora ni nunca.

—Siempre te voy a proteger, Fate-chan—Murmuró contra sus cabellos.

Arf se subió a la cama también, acomodándose detrás de Fate. Nanoha igualmente le brindó suaves caricias hasta que ambas se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Fate fue la primera en despertarse.

En un principio se sintió desorientada, creyendo que todo era un sueño, hasta que notó la cercanía que tenía con Nanoha, percatándose de que, indudablemente, habían dormido abrazadas.

Se quedó detallando el rostro de la Takamachi con total atención hasta que la misma se despertó.

Era bastante tierna.

Nanoha le sonrió cuando fue consciente de que le miraba.

Un calor le invadió.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó Fate al ver su mirada brillante.

—Estás sonriendo—Contestó para su incredulidad.

Fate dirigió una mano hacia su rostro para comprobar lo que la cobriza le había dicho, causando una risa en Nanoha.

Nanoha repentinamente dejó de sentirse mal de haber presionado tanto a Fate para llegar al punto de inflexión la noche anterior. Ver aquello le hacía sentirse mucho mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Sabes? Eres la primera persona a la que le cuento mi verdad.

Ahora fue el turno de Nanoha para quedar sorprendida.

— ¿Ni siquiera lo haz comentado con Lindy-san?

Fate negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

—Ella vivió gran parte la historia conmigo—Comenzó—Y aunque diga que no, retiene todavía las buenas memorias de mi madre con admiración y respeto, estoy segura de que ella no resistiría escuchar la historia completa.

— ¿Y por qué yo sí?

No es que Nanoha menospreciara el monumental avance que habían tenido, pero estaba segura de que algún psicólogo sabría manejar mejor la situación que ella.

Fate pareció sopesar su respuesta.

—No lo sé—Dijo simple—Supongo que sentí una corazonada.

Nanoha no le creyó, pero no vio necesario darlo entender.

Si había comprendido bien, ni la misma Fate sabía la razón.

— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en conocerme?

Se notaba que Fate llevaba reteniendo esa pregunta por bastante tiempo y Nanoha hizo ademan de contestarla.

Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero nada salió de ella.

Frunció el ceño queriendo recordar la razón.

Pero se había quedado en blanco.

Estaba segura que si Fate le hubiera hecho esa pregunta la noche anterior podría contestarla de inmediato, pero ahora…

¿Qué podía contestar?

Vio a la rubia que seguía expectante por una respuesta.

—Es confuso de explicar—Se decidió por fin, sin despegar la mirada de aquellos orbes carmesíes—Cuando te vi por primera vez sentí un escalofrío, como si ya te hubiera conocido.

Fate vio el mar de duda en Nanoha, por lo que no dijo nada y le dio su espacio, pareciera como si estuviera acomodando sus ideas.

—Hablarte se sintió como algo imperativo, como algo que sí o sí tenía que hacer—Agregó, Fate asintió—Y cuando te miré a los ojos, vi a esa Nanoha de nueve años que desesperadamente gritaba por ayuda a quien fuera que pudiera responder al llamado.

— ¿Hayate?

Nanoha asintió.

—Hayate y yo nos conocimos en el hospital, sus padres fallecieron para las mismas fechas. Estuvieron involucrados en el mismo accidente que papá y yo, el autobús colapsó encima de su auto. Solo ella sobrevivió, con algunas complicaciones, pero sobrevivió.

—Según recuerdo, Hayate tiene una hermana mayor.

—Ella estaba en casa. Se estaba preparando para un examen de ingreso, creo. Fue hace mucho.

Fate dejó salir un monosílabo que era algo parecido a un "entiendo".

—En un inicio, me dabas miedo, parecías saber demasiado.

Nanoha rio de buena gana.

— ¿En serio?

Fate asintió.

—En mi primer día de clases dijiste mi apellido original.

Nanoha trató de rememorar aquello, con algunas dificultades. Ella recordaba estar leyendo algo, pero ¿qué era?

— ¿Entonces la T en tu nombre es un apellido también?

— ¿Qué pensabas que era?

—Un segundo nombre, sé que esos son muy comunes fuera de Asia.

Ahora fue Fate quien se rio, y un cosquilleo invadió a Nanoha.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, nada.

— Y entonces, ¿cuál es el gran misterio de la letra T?

—Testarossa—Respondió—Mi nombre completo es Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

Testarossa, Testarossa…

Repentinamente una memoria vino a su cabeza. Tenía que ver con Yuuno y una obsesión que tenía hacía unos cuantos meses por reconocer la mayor cantidad de autos posibles, seguramente por alguno de los retos bobos con Hayate.

— ¿Cómo el Ferrari Testarossa? —Preguntó causando que Fate se riera otra vez.

Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

Sí.

Definitivamente podría.

* * *

_**Madre mía, 6.4K, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo más largo de este fic. Yo ya sabía que explicar lo de Precia iba a ser largo, especialmente si quería dejar en claro porque Fate se culpa de todo a pesar de que NO ES SU FUCKING JODIDA CULPA, también quise compensarlos por haberme tardado tres meses, pero joder, 6.4K es de las cosas más largas que he escrito, seguido de un one-shot que hice hace como medio año... o más.**_

_**¿Qué les puedo decir que ya no sepan? Las clases en línea de verdad que me tienen hasta la...**_

_**Gente de verdad cuídense o seguiremos en aislamiento (esto ya no es cuarentena, son 3 cuarentenas csm) hasta el 2030 y en términos fanfickers, eso no les conviene (manipulación donde?). Ya he enfrentado tres bloqueos en este aislamiento, y el último fue el más grave de todos, por más que intentaba, mis manos se quedaban paralizadas a la hora de escribir, les juro que llegué a un punto en el que odié con toda mi P***a alma escribir. Y no es por estar encerrado en mi casa, siempre estoy encerrado en mi casa, si fuera social no escribiría (?)**_

_**No, lo que está causando que tantos autores estén enfrentando bloqueos es la carga inhumana que el aislamiento nos trae esto, veo cada vez más fickers que declaran estar rindiéndose (en cierta página de confesiones que creo que todos conocemos) que me da más coraje todavía. Retrocedan el tiempo a antes de toda esta pandemia, todas las semanas actualizaba algo (y por eso podía tener tantos fics en proceso), con este siendo cada dos semanas en promedio, un mes cuando entraba en evaluaciones. Ahora debo escoger que fic voy a actualizar por cuatrimestre, eso no está col amikos e_e**_

_**Ahora, pasando a noticias un poco más alegres, ¡Ya va un año desde que publiqué este fic! Wow, en un principio iba a ser el fic secundario y ahora es el fic principal, que ironías. Definitivamente sin este aislamiento ya estaría conclusa esta vaina, mi promedio de fics es un año, pero bueh.**_

_**Muchas, pero de verdad, MUCHAS GRACIAS por todo el amor y cariño que le han dado a este fic durante todo este año, son los mejores lectores que todo autor puede tener y de verdad estoy inmensamente agradecido de que hayan decidido darme la oportunidad con esta bizarra idea que surgió tan esporádicamente, que sepan que los y las quiero un montón**_

_**Si te has leído todo esto, pues muchas felicidades, yo no leería mis propias quejas.**_

_**Por si todavía seguís leyendo, me entró la duda si debería cambiar la categoría a M, quiero decir, esto que leyeron será lo más fuerte que leerán y ya estamos acercándonos al final, que si bien no es miel sobre hojuelas, nada tan gráfico. Dudas, dudas. ¿Qué opinan acerca de esto? Me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber.**_

* * *

**EN ESTE CAPÍTULO QUIERO HACER UNA MENCIÓN ESPECIAL A ZAISOOOH, QUE HASTA POR FACEBOOK ME DEJO SABER LO MUCHO QUE NECESITABA LA CONTINUACIÓN DE CONTRA RELOJ **

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A CAMILA, SHINON BLACK, GUEST1 (ANGLOARLANTE), NADA ORIGINAL,**** KINESUKIKINOMOTO, GUEST2 (HISPANO), ** **ENYUN AYALA, RITSUKI KURUSAWI, RUNCATRUN, ALEX KUROKIBA Y, POR SUPUESTO, ZAISOOOH**

* * *

**_Estaré respondiendo sus reviews en breve por PM a excepción de aquellos anónimos sin cuenta, este espacio es para ustedes n.n_**

**_Guest1: I think the correct term would be queerbait (?) I don't know if this is like that cause... things xD Well, that's kinda interesting, something like that happened to me with Love Live and the obniouxsly famous NicoMaki just to end with me being a NozoEli Trash. I'm like you, I really like that kind of stories with the slowburn, the thing here, in MSLN, it's that they're canon and the're not at the same time. I mean, they have a daughter together! The producers say no, but at the same time make their characters do love confessions to eachothers in the CD Dramas and again, RAISING A FREAKING DAUGHTER TOGETHER WHOM CALLS THEM BOTH "MAMA". That's canon in my world (?)_**

**_Btw, thank you for your good wishes and your support to this story, love ya'_**

**_Guest2: La espera ha llegado a su fin (?) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n_**

**_Runcatrun: Afortunadamente, no te tocó a esperar tanto como otros acá (?) El dios del yuri, efectivamente me iluminó gracias a tus constantes rezos n.n_**

**_PD. Usteh es una persona muy sabia 7u7_**

**_PD de la PD. Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que te haya atrapado tanto la historia n.n_**


End file.
